Księga Cieni
by Mihoshi-san
Summary: Shinobi z Kage-gakure od wieków żyli w ukryciu, w samotności strzegąc świata przed demonami. Ostatnimi czasy coś się jednak zmieniło. Delikatna równowaga została zachwiana, co może prowadzić do katastrofy... Dużo OC plus znani bohaterowie z anime.
1. Wstęp

Czy zastanawialiście się kiedyś, co czai się w ciemnościach?  
Ale nie w takich, które z łatwością możemy rozproszyć za pomocą świecy czy latarki, tylko w prawdziwych mrokach ludzkiej duszy i umysłu?  
Czy ciekawiło was, co kryje się za barierą, jaką wyznacza nam rozum?  
Co byśmy zobaczyli, gdybyśmy odważyli się odrzucić logikę i zdrowy rozsądek?  
Potwory, demony, nicość... A może coś znacznie gorszego?  
Czy leżąc nocą nie zastanawiacie się czasami, czy w niektórych przesądach i zabobonach, nie kryje się niekiedy maleńkie ziarenko prawdy?  
Nie macie ochoty sprawdzić to na własnej skórze?  
Daje wam szansę sprawdzenia tego, ile warta jest ludzka wiara w zetknięciu z czymś, co jest zaprzeczeniem logiki.  
Jeżeli pozwolicie, poprowadzę was krętą, wąską drogą, najeżoną pułapkami i niebezpieczeństwami, prosto w środek najgłębszej ciemności.  
Ciemności mroczniejszej niż noc...

Stoicie teraz przed drzwiami, nad którymi widnieje napis:

" Tam, gdzie nie ma już żadnych granic,  
a gdzie zacierają się dotychczasowe,  
gdzie wszystko, w co wierzysz, co znasz i co umiesz,  
przestaje mieć jakiekolwiek znaczenie,  
prawdziwy pozostaje jedynie twój STRACH"

Czy znajdziesz w sobie dość odwagi by przekroczyć ich próg?


	2. Prolog

„Ciemność szuka tego, czego potrzebuje…"

Wyobraźcie sobie korytarz. Długi, mroczny korytarz, zdający ciągnąć się w nieskończoność. Stuk stuk. Jego ciemności nie rozjaśniają żadne światła, nie ma tu żadnych okien. Stuk stuk. Jest zimno i wilgotno tak bardzo, iż od samego przechadzania się po nim, można nabawić się reumatyzmu. Stuk stuk. Czasami usłyszeć można odległe wycie wiatru. A jeśli to nie wiatr, tylko jęki potępionych? Stuk stuk. Niewykluczone. Tutaj wszystko jest możliwe, wszystko może się wydarzyć. Stuk stuk. W ciemności jarzy się para oczu. Para fioletowych oczu groźnie błyskających w mroku. Stuk stuk. Ich właściciel pewnym krokiem idzie naprzód. Puste ściany odbijają odgłos jego kroków, w nieskończoność je powtarzając, jakby zamiast jednej osoby maszerowała cała armia. Stuk stuk, stuk stuk, stuk stuk. Postać ściska w jednej ręce duży worek, który od czasu do czasu uderza o kamienną podłogę. Jego zawartość nie jest zbyt ciężka, ale ten, kto go niesie, jest już bardzo zmęczony. Zmęczenie to, pulsuje mu boleśnie w plecach, lewej ręce, biodrze i głowie. Czuję się, jakby wyszedł właśnie spod walca. Nie przywiązuje jednakże większej wagi do tego uczucia. Jest mu zbyt dobrze znajome. Jest jak rodzina zjeżdżająca się na święta - ma się świadomość, że zawsze wróci. Stuk stuk, stukają obcasy, a worek szura po podłodze. Postać ciągnie go teraz za sobą. Nie myśli o tym, co się stało, ani o tym, co będzie. Wie, że nie ma, co zawracać sobie głowy sprawami, na które nie ma się wpływu. W tej chwili jej myśli krążą daleko, tam, gdzie ludzki wzrok nie sięga. Na ziemię sprowadza ją słodki, lepki zapach ciągnący się za nią. Zapach, który kocha, i który nienawidzi. Zapach, który daje życie, ale również oznacza śmierć. Ten, z którym styczność ma, na co dzień, który zalega jej w płucach, doprowadzając czasami na skraj szaleństwa. Stuk stuk, stukają obcasy, a worek szura po podłodze.  
Za nim ciągnie się purpurowa smuga lepkiej, jeszcze ciepłej cieczy...


	3. Rozdział I: Powrót

Rozdział I: Powrót

* * *

Tsubasa Tayuu siedział w swoim gabinecie bezmyślnie przerzucając papiery. Westchną z rezygnacją, rozpierając się wygodniej na krześle. Zmęczonym wzrokiem omiótł swoją kolekcję poupychaną w całym pomieszczeniu. Wystarczyłaby ona na uzupełnienie całkiem sporej zbrojowni. Poczynając od małych, zatrutych strzałek, a kończąc na wielkim katowskim mieczu, znajdowały się tu chyba wszystkie rodzaje broni białej wymyślone przez człowieka. Jego ulubiony oręż - ogromny oburęczny młot, był zawsze pod ręką, gotowy do użycia. Tsubasa z goryczą zerknął na papiery. Na całą chmarę raportów, które w gruncie rzeczy nic nie mówiły. Tayuu nigdy w życiu nie przypuszczał, iż doczeka się czasów, w których nikt nie będzie miał zaufania do nikogo. A w szczególności do niego. Bolało go to, ale w głębi rozumiał takie nastawienie swoich podwładnych - sam coraz częściej łapał się na tym, iż ogląda się za siebie by sprawdzić, czy przypadkiem ktoś nie podsłuchuje jego rozmów. Strach jak ciemna, śmierdząca chmura smogu zawisł nad Wrotami. To, co niegdyś świadczyło o sile Cieni, mianowicie zaufanie, teraz zaczęło w błyskawicznym czasie zanikać. Najbardziej lękał się tego, iż na dłuższą metę taka sytuacja doprowadzi albo do masowego szaleństwa, albo do masowego samobójstwa. Jego ponure rozmyślania przerwał odgłos otwieranych drzwi.  
- CO JA MÓWIŁEM O PRZE... - reszta słów uwięzła mu w gardle, gdy zobaczył, kto ośmielił się mu zakłócić spokój. - Wybacz, myślałem, że to ktoś inny. Nie spodziewałem się ciebie tak wcześnie. Udało ci się wykonać zadanie czy coś poszło nie tak?  
W odpowiedzi, na jego biurku wylądował worek. Jego spód przesiąknięty był szkarłatną cieczą. Fioletowe oczy błysnęły groźnie. Mężczyzna poczuł ciarki na plecach. Bał się tych oczu. Bał się ich chyba bardziej niż samej śmierci, choć należały do młodej kobiety. Bał się, bo zbyt często widział jak z nienacka zaczyna z nich bić żądza krwi i mordu, jak fiolet zaczyna płonąć ogniem. Uważał, wróć, był przekonany, że diabeł musi mieć takie same oczy. Ale diabła, w przeciwieństwie do niej, da się przegonić święconą wodą.  
- Poszło szybciej niż się spodziewałam. - w jej głosie znać było zmęczenie i senność.  
Piękną twarz, okoloną burzą płomiennorudych włosów, na chwilę rozjaśnił blady uśmiech:  
- Starałam się ją za bardzo nie uszkodzić. Poradzisz sobie, czy ja mam to zrobić? - ruchem głowy wskazała na worek.  
- Dzięki, dam radę. Powinnaś odpocząć, wyglądasz na wyczerpaną.  
Nie odpowiedziała. Oboje zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, że nie ma czasu na odpoczynek. Nigdy go nie było. Zło nie śpi, a oni muszą czuwać w gotowości. Kobieta odwróciła się z zamiarem wyjścia z gabinetu. Zatrzymał ją głos Tsubasy.  
- Nariko, Yasukinyu cię szukał. Chodziło o jakąś ważną sprawę.  
- Zgłoszę się do niego jak tylko wstąpię do domu. Na razie... wuju.  
Drzwi zamknęły się z cichym zgrzytem.

„Tak" - pomyślał Tayuu, wlepiając spojrzenie w worek. - Śmierdząca chmura strachu zbliża się coraz bardziej. „

A wyprzeda ją tylko uczucie okropnej bezradności i bezsilności, emocji dotychczas nieznanym Cieniom. Uczuć, które stanowiły dla nich największe zagrożenie. Tylko, dlatego zgodził się na tą misję. Żeby je odegnać, odpędzić i przegonić na cztery strony świata. Bo ośmieliły się swoje wstrętne macki wyciągnąć w jej stronę. A ona pozostała ich jedyną nadzieją na przetrwanie.  
Ostatnią, jaka im pozostała...

* * *

Cisza. Przeraźliwa, kująca w uszy cisza otaczała ją dookoła. Ze ściśniętego grozą gardła nie chciał się wydobyć nawet najcichszy jęk. Zamrugała szybko kilka razy. Świat, cały w czerni i czerwieni, nie zmienił się ani o jotę. Z trudem przełykając ślinę, ruszyła naprzód. Nagle poczuła przeraźliwy, paniczny strach. Zupełnie jakby coś ją goniło. Potykając się, zaczęła uciekać przed niewidzialnym niebezpieczeństwem. Byle szybciej, byle dalej, byle do przodu. Jęknęła, upadając ciężko. Musiała zawadzić o coś nogą. Odwróciła się, aby zobaczyć, co to było. Przeszywający krzyk strachu wydobył się z jej ust. Zaczęła spazmatycznie wrzeszczeć. Czuła, jak jej ciało rozrywa od środka palący ból, jakby miała we wnętrznościach ogień. Jej ciałem wstrząsnęły konwulsyjne drgawki. Czuła, że płonie.  
- Nnniiiiieeee !

* * *

Noc powoli otulała świat swoim czarnym płaszczem, jak matka usypiająca dziecko otula je szczelnie kołdrą. Była nawet na tyle dobra i kochana, że zostawiła włączone światło. Księżyc jasno oświetlał okolicę, a gwiazdy wesoło mrugały z nieboskłonu. Sceneria wprost wymarzona na długie, powolne spacery, najlepiej we dwoje. Jednak Nariko nie zwracała na to wszystko uwagi. Z początku szła normalnie, jednak po kilku minutach pojawiły się problemy z lewą nogą. W końcu zaczęła poważnie kuleć, a każdy krok sprawiał jej coraz więcej trudności i wymagał większego wysiłku. Bolała zaciśnięta z całych sił szczęka. Bolały plecy i bolała głowa. Połknęła już podwójną dawkę leków, ale nie zanosiło się na to, by miały szybko zadziałać. Kiedy w końcu doszła do domu, miała ochotę wyć ze szczęścia. „Zaraz padnę na łóżko i będę spała bite dwanaście godzin, a jak mnie ktoś spróbuje obudzić, to go zabije" – pomyślała, uśmiechając się sama do siebie.

Jeszcze tylko kilka kroczków, i będzie na miejscu.  
- Nnniiieeee !  
Krzyk wydobywający się z wnętrza domu sparaliżował ją, ale tylko na moment. Nie zważając na ból, puściła się biegiem do środka.

* * *

- Ayu !  
Nariko stanęła jak wyryta w drzwiach. W wesoło urządzonym pokoju, na łóżku szaleńczo miotała się góra dwunastoletnia dziewczynka. Nie przestając krzyczeć, rzucała się w niemal agonicznych drgawkach. Nariko wystarczył rzut oka by ocenić sytuację. Szybko przypadła do podopiecznej, chwyciła ją za ramiona i poczęła cucić.  
- Ayu, Ayumi obudź się szybko! To tylko sen! To tylko kolejny sen! - kobiecie głos zaczął się łamać.  
Stan dziewczynki wyraźnie się pogorszył. Z ust i nosa zaczęła powoli płynąć krew, a na twarzy pojawił się grymas cierpienia. Dodatkowo Ayumi była rozpalona. Nariko czuła, jak jej dotyk parzy jej dłonie. Puściła ją i przyłożyła czubki palców do swojej skroni. Mocno zacisnęła powieki, koncentrując się wyłącznie na jednym.  
" Ptaszynko, wróć do mnie. Błagam, wróć! "

* * *

Tayuu odetchnął z ulgą, gdy Nariko opuściła jego gabinet. Zawsze, kiedy z nią przebywał czuł się jak kłamca. I oszust. Była jego bratanicą, jedyną rodziną, jaka mu pozostała. A on, co? Unikał jej jak ognia i, tak samo jak ognia się jej bał. Mężczyzna pokręcił z rezygnacją głową. Zawsze, ilekroć wyruszała na misję, jakaś część jego miała cichą nadzieję, że z niej nie wróci. A jak wróci, to w czarnym foliowym worku. Z jednej strony wiedział, iż bez niej Cienie nie przetrwają, z drugiej zaś wolałby żeby się to wszystko w końcu skończyło. Ta cała zabawa w zbawienie świata i świętą misję. Ta nieustanna gonitwa za przestarzałymi ideałami i uświęcanie zasad, o których większość już dawno zapomniała. Ogarnęło go uczucie beznadziei sytuacji, w jakiej się znaleźli. I pomyśleć, że wszystko potoczyłoby się inaczej, gdyby cztery lata temu nie zawiedli. Wróć, gdyby cztery lata temu się nie zawahał. Gdyby nie stchórzył. Tayuu wstał gwałtownie z miejsca, próbując odpędzić wspomnienia. Złapał worek leżąc na biurku i zajrzał do środka.

„ Tia, powinna być idealna, jeśli należała do właściwej osoby" - pomyślał kierując się do korytarza. Chociaż w to nie powinien był wątpić. Nariko zawsze wzorowo wywiązywała się z poleconych jej zdań, więc dlaczego tym razem miałoby być inaczej? Teraz najważniejsze jest tylko jedno - przetrwanie. A to mogło zapewnić wyłącznie powodzenie misji Yoh Yasukinyu.  
W worku spoczywała ludzka głowa.


	4. Rozdział II: Strach przychodzi nocą

Zapraszam do zapoznania się z sylwetkami bohaterów na . Strona jest cały czas aktualizowana :)

* * *

Rozdział II: Strach przychodzi nocą

Nocą, większość stworzeń udaje się na zasłużony odpoczynek, po przeżytych trudach minionego dnia. Jest to dla nich czas ukojenia i wytchnienia, kiedy to mogą zanurzyć się w marzeniach, w zaciszu swoich domostw. Ale noc to też czas zbrodni i magii. Czas, w którym nieliczne stworzenia budzą się do życia. Wraz z chwilą zapadnięcia najgłębszych ciemności, nadchodzi pora złodziei i morderców. Pora noża i trucizny, kłów i pazurów.  
Nadchodzi pora Cieni.

* * *

- Chciałbym żeby Niko była tu z nami. Jakoś pewniej się przy niej czuję - westchnął po raz już chyba setny głos w słuchawkach.  
- Mógłbyś się w końcu zamknąć - warknął szarowłosy młodzieniec, poprawiając sobie słuchawkę. - Te twoje jęki zakłócają mi odbiór, a poza tym, Nariko również jest na misji. Kto wie, czy nie ważniejszej od naszej. Nie bój się, nie leni się w domu.  
Głos westchnął ponownie, ale nie kontynuował rozmowy. Jego właścicielem był dwudziestotrzyletni młodzieniec o wesołych, niebieskich oczach i opadających na ramiona blond włosach związanych czerwoną chustą. Był wysoki, ale jak na chłopaka dość szczupły. Ubrany jak zwykle w niebieskie spodnie, taką samą kamizelkę oraz czarną bluzę, leżał w swojej kryjówce, w pobliżu szosy. Nieustannie obserwował okolicę przez lunetę karabinu snajperskiego. Jego towarzysz tymczasem siedział schowany za kamiennym gargulcem, na dachu budynku w samym środku miasta. Był tęższy i bardziej barczysty od swojego przyjaciela, ale przez to nie mniej zwinny od niego. Włosy jak zwykle miał w nieładzie. Czerwone oczy zmrużył jak drapieżnik wypatrujący swej ofiary. Na jego strój składała się czarna koszulka, szare spodnie i czerwony szal, uwiązany luźno na szyi. Na swojej pozycji trwał już kilka ładnych godzin i mięśnie zdążyły mu porządnie zdrętwieć. Nie spuszczał wzroku z wejścia do muzeum, w którym odbywał się wernisaż. Zaproszono na niego mnóstwo ważnych osobistości, ale jego interesowała jedna, konkretna osoba. Szarowłosy nagle drgnął. Ze środka właśnie wyszła para, pod którą po minucie podjechała czarna, elegancka limuzyna.  
- Takeshi, co tam się dzieje? - usłyszał pytanie blondyna, który jakby telepatycznie wyczuł zmianę sytuacji.  
- Przygotuj się, Akihito. Ptaszki właśnie wracają do gniazdka.

* * *

Tayuu schodził w dół krętymi, kamiennymi schodami. Wokół panowały nieprzeniknione ciemności. Ciemności, które drwiły z ciepłego światła świec i kaganków, które kpiły ze sztucznego oświetlenia latarek. Mrok ten roztaczał aurę zła i grozy. Był nasycony krzykami przerażenia i okropieństwami, jakich dopuszczano się w komnacie poniżej. Do rozproszenia takich ciemności potrzebne było specjalne światło. Tsubasa trzymał w wyciągniętej prawej ręce flakonik z przeźroczystym płynem w środku. Naczynko otaczała blada poświata, którą mężczyzna oświetlał sobie drogę. Tylko dzięki niej nie skręcił sobie jeszcze karku na tych zdradzieckich stopniach. W lewej ręce trzymał worek, w którym znajdowała się ludzka głowa przyniesiona przez Nariko. Wstrząsnął nim zimny dreszcz na myśl o tym, co będzie musiał zrobić. Nie miał jednak wyboru. Gra toczyła się o zbyt wielką stawkę, by mógł się z niej teraz wycofać. Schody, ku ogromnej uldze Tayuu, wreszcie się skończyły, zamieniając się w wąski korytarz. Na jego końcu znajdowały się wiekowe, drewniane drzwi. Tsubasa przyświecił bliżej, szukając w kieszeni odpowiedniego klucza. W świetle flakonika można było zauważyć, iż całą framugę pokrywają drobne, czerwone, choć już trochę wyblaknięte, inskrypcje w jakimś dawno zapomnianym języku. Na samych drzwiach jakiś "dowcipniś" wymalował napis: "Porzućcie wszelką nadzieję wy, którzy tu wchodzicie". Wprost uroczy kawał. Tayuu w końcu znalazł klucz. Włożył go do zamka, po czym z pewnym wahaniem przekręcił. Mechanizm okrutnie zaskrzypiał i trzasnął.

„Zupełnie jakby komuś łamano kości" – pomyślał, wchodząc do środka.

* * *

Ayumi nie przestawała krzyczeć, a jej głos brzmiał niczym wrzaski torturowanego zwierzęcia. Dłońmi zasłaniała twarz, starając się w ten sposób odgrodzić od makabrycznego widoku. Przez głowę przeleciała jej tylko jedna myśl - że znalazła się w piekle. Wszędzie pachniało siarką, popiołem, krwią i... I czymś jeszcze. Czymś, o co potknęła się w czasie swojej panicznej ucieczki. Czymś, co czuła już kiedyś dawno, dawno temu. W powietrzu unosił się smród zwęglonego mięsa. Spalonego, ludzkiego mięsa. Tkwiła w samym środku koszmaru, zbyt przerażona, by próbować się stąd wydostać. Zbyt przerażona by myśleć, by działać. Ogień rozrywał jej trzewia, pochłaniał każdy milimetr jej ciała. Ból rozsadzał jej czaszkę. Osunęła się powoli na ziemię. Nie miała siły do walki o życie. I wtedy, gdy już pogodziła się z myślą o śmierci, usłyszała cichy głos. Głos, który zmniejszył palący ból, który niósł nadzieję. Głos dobry i znajomy, który zawsze nad nią czuwał, bronił przed złem. Powtarzał on w kółko jak litanię jedno zdanie: "Ptaszynko wróć do mnie! Błagam wróć!". Ayu uczepiła się go, jak tonący, który chwyta się rozpaczliwie ostatniej deski ratunku. Podążyła za nim pozwalając, by wskazał jej drogę.  
Drogę do domu.


	5. Rozdział III: Kiedy nie wszystko

UWAGA: Wszystkie zapożyczenia z innych utworów są zabiegiem celowym. Jeśli ktoś jest hardcorowym fanem "Naruto" i wszystkie odstępstwa od świata przedstawionego wywołują u niego ból zębów, ten fick nie jest zdecydowanie dla niego.

* * *

Rozdział III: Kiedy nie wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem

* * *

" Ciemne sprawy najlepiej załatwiać po ciemku."  
J.R.R. Tolkien  
" Hobbit"

* * *

To, co głównie upodabnia i łączy wszystkie Ukryte Wioski Ninja, to zawziętość, z jaką strzegą swych sekretów. Jedną z najbardziej żarliwie chronionych rzeczy, są techniki ninjutsu, przekazywane w klanach z pokolenia na pokolenie. Niektóre jutsu są tak potężne i zyskały tak ogromną sławę, iż klany ninja gotowe są toczyć ze sobą wojny, byleby tylko wykraść ich tajemnicę. Pod tym względem Cienie nie różnią się od innych Ukrytych Wiosek. No, może na pierwszy rzut oka. W rzeczywistości całe pokolenia Wojowników Cienia oddało życie by uchronić ich przed zdemaskowaniem. I nie chodzi tu tylko o same jutsu, o nie. Od wieków najważniejszym priorytetem dla ich działań było pozostanie w całkowitej separacji ze światem zewnętrznym. Z uporem dążono do tego, by Cienie kojarzyli się z legendą, by wszyscy uznali ich za mit, baśń. Dlaczego? Odpowiedź jest prosta - niektóre sprawy, zwłaszcza te ciemne, należy załatwiać po ciemku. A ci, co ważą się zagłębiać w największy mrok chcą pozostać niezauważeni, zapomniani. Ponieważ są rzeczy, które lepiej by nigdy nie ujrzały światła dnia. I ludzie, o których lepiej, by nikt nie pamiętał...

* * *

- Khaaa!  
Przerażona dziewczynka skuliła się na łóżku. Wstrząsające jej ciałem konwulsje stopniowo zaczęły maleć, aż w końcu ustąpiły zupełnie. Rysy Ayu złagodniały, z twarzy znikł grymas bólu, przywracając urodę właścicielce. Leżąc tak z rozrzuconymi w nieładzie błękitnymi włosami przypominała bezbronnego, rannego ptaka, który nie jest w stanie wzbić się w powietrze. Nariko opuściła ręce. Delikatnie pogładziła policzek podopiecznej. Ta, pod wpływem jej dotyku, drgnęła i otworzyła szeroko oczy. Oczy błękitne i przejrzyste jak tafla wody. Oczy tak czyste i niewinne, że mogłyby należeć do samego anioła. Teraz bił z nich taki strach, iż kobieta czuła jak przepełnia ją bezsilna złość. Zacisnęła z całych sił pięści.

"Obiecałam, obiecałam, że nie pozwolę by kiedykolwiek więcej się bała. Jak zwykle nie udało mi się dotrzymać danego słowa..."

Ayumi skierowała swe prześliczne oczy na opiekunkę.  
- Niko-chan - załkała dziewczynka - Niko-chan, ja... - głos uwiązł jej w gardle.  
Ayu zaniosła się płaczem, skrywając twarz w dłoniach. Nariko przysunęła się i objęła ją bez słowa. Dziewczynka wtuliła się w nią, drżąc jak listek na wietrze. Płomiennowłosa starała się ją uspokoić, kołysząc w ramionach.  
- No już już, cicho, nie płacz Ayu, bo i ja się zaraz rozpłaczę - wyszeptała całując ją w czubek głowy.  
Ayumi oderwała się od niej.  
- Nnnie kkłam, Nnniko-chan. Tttyy nnigy nnie ppłaczesz - wydukała z wyrzutem.  
Nariko uśmiechnęła się blado.  
- Sztuką nie jest chowanie w sobie emocji, ale uwalnianie ich wtedy, kiedy nikt nie patrzy. A swoją drogą, nie ma bardziej przygnębiającego widoku niż łzy wojowniczki.  
Ayu chlipnęła, starając się uspokoić.  
- Nie będę się już mazać - powiedziała hardo, wycierając buzię rękawem.  
- Moja dzielna Ptaszynka - Nariko z czułością pogładziła ją po włosach.  
Przez kilka minut obie siedziały naprzeciwko siebie w milczeniu. Mistrzyni i uczennica. Dwie przyjaciółki, będące dla siebie jak siostry. Albo jak matka i córka.  
- To było takie realne, Niko-chan, takie prawdziwe... - zaczęła powoli Ayumi.  
Nariko chciała jej przerwać, ale niebiesko-włosa gestem nakazała milczenie. Musiała to z siebie wyrzucić.  
- Byłam sama, samiuteńka jak palec, żadnej żywej duszy w pobliżu. Mimo to czułam, że coś mnie bez przerwy obserwuje. Wszędzie wokół mnie tylko czerń i czerwień, zgliszcza domów, spalone drzewa, zwęglone gruzy... I wszędzie ten odór. Popiołu, węgla i... śmierci. Trupi zapach, tak to chyba nazywa Takeshi. Czułam się tak, jakbym oddychała przez wodorosty. Trudno mi było złapać oddech, brakowało mi powietrza. I nagle to uczucie, że ktoś mnie śledzi nasiliło się... Myślałam, że zaraz zwariuję ze strachu, że jeśli zostanę w miejscu, to to coś w końcu mnie dorwie i zabije. Zaczęłam uciekać. Nie patrzyłam gdzie biegnę, chciałam tylko jak najszybciej się od tego oddalić. I... i wtedy potknęłam się. Upadłam, a kiedy odwróciłam się żeby zobaczyć, co to było...- głos jej się załamał, a po policzkach znów popłynęły łzy. - To było ciało, Niko-chan, przewróciłam się o ludzkie zwłoki, ale.. one były spalone, zwęglone i obdarte ze skóry, a... a kiedy tak stałam i gapiłam się na nie, coś w środku nich trzasnęło i brzuch trupa nagle pękł, wszystkie wnętrzności wypłynęły, a z nimi...  
Ayu blada jak śmierć zerwała się biegiem z łóżka. Łazienki dopadła w ostatniej chwili. Żołądek podskoczył jej do góry, poczuła jakby ktoś ściskał jej trzewia z całych sił. Dziewczynka gwałtownie zwymiotowała. Nariko upewniwszy się, że nic poważniejszego jej nie grozi, pobiegła do kuchni. Zanim znalazła to, czego szukała, zawartość jednej z szafek wylądowała na podłodze. Kilka buteleczek roztrzaskało się z hukiem, a to, co było w ich środku rozlało się po deskach. Nariko ze szklanką wody w jednej ręce, a małym woreczkiem w drugiej, przeskoczyła przez ten cały bajzel. Gdy wróciła, Ayu leżała w łóżku aż po nos przykryta kołdrą. Wciąż była bardzo blada, ale oczy powoli odzyskiwały swój dawny blask.  
- Przepraszam za to, ale..  
- Nie musisz się tłumaczyć. Przyniosłam ci coś na "bezpieczny sen". Zaczekaj sekundkę.  
Nariko wyciągnęła rękę ze szklanką przed siebie. Poczuła chakre spływającą do jej dłoni i ciepło, jakie ze sobą niosła. Woda w naczyniu zaczęła bulgotać. Kobieta wsypała zawartość woreczka do wrzątku.  
- Uważaj, nie poparz się - ostrzegła podając szklankę Ayumi.  
Dziewczynka ostrożnie wypiła cały płyn, lekko krzywiąc się przy tym.  
- Niedobre - stwierdziła odstawiając pustą szklankę.  
- Wiem, ale...  
- ... nie ważne jak smakuje, ważne jak działa - dokończyła za nią Ayu.  
Nariko uśmiechnęła się do niej.  
- Śpij dobrze - wyszeptała otulając ją kołdrą.  
- Tylko błagam cię, nie życz mi kolorowych snów - dodała pośpiesznie Ayumi. - Wolałabym przez jakiś czas nie mieć żadnych...

* * *

Tayuu po raz ostatni sprawdzał, czy wszystko jest przyszykowane jak należy. Każdy składnik, każdy element musiał znajdować się na swoim miejscu, niczego nie mogło zabraknąć. Wolał nie myśleć o tym, czym przypłaciłby za swoje niedopatrzenie. Stanął przed marmurowym piedestałem, na którym spoczywała wiekowa, zniszczona księga, oprawiona w wytartą, czarną skórę. Na okładce, nad wygrawerowanym pentagramem, złote litery układały się w napis " Necronomicon ". Mężczyzna z lekkim wahaniem otworzył ciężki wolumin, odruchowo drgając, gdy pod palcami poczuł dotyk zimnej skóry. Jakoś nigdy za specjalnie nie był ciekaw, z czego ją ściągnięto. Miał, co do tego najgorsze przeczucia. Uważnie omiótł wzrokiem komnatę. Małe, lodowato zimne pomieszczenie, wypełnione było najdziwniejszymi i zarazem najbardziej niebezpiecznymi przedmiotami na świecie, a przynajmniej w tym jego zakątku. W sali panował mrok, który rozpraszały jedynie chybotliwe płomienie czterech czarnych świec, ustawionych w kątach. W rzeczywistości dawały one więcej posępnego, gryzącego dymu niż światła. Na samym środku, wewnątrz narysowanego białą kredą pentagramu, stał drugi marmurowy piedestał. Na nim spoczywała ociekająca jeszcze krwią odcięta ludzka głowa, należąca do starszego mężczyzny. Martwa twarz wykrzywiona była w groteskowy, przyprawiający o ciarki uśmiech. Wyglądało to tak, jakby ofiara przed śmiercią ( a nawet po), do końca nie wierzyła w to, co ją spotkało. Szkliste, wytrzeszczone oczy patrzyły pusto przed siebie. Mimo to Tayuu miał wrażenie, iż obserwują uważnie każdy, nawet najmniejszy jego ruch. Tsubasa zacisnął mocno powieki i wziął głęboki oddech. Musiał się uspokoić, oczyścić swój umysł i maksymalnie skoncentrować. Zamierzał zakłócić spokój umarłych, a coś takiego lepiej robić z chłodnym umysłem. Zbyt duża ilość adrenaliny i niecierpliwość zdołały już niejednego zgubić. Chociaż w tych sprawach nie należał do nowicjuszy, denerwował się jakby to był jego pierwszy raz.

"Może faktycznie trzeba to było pozostawić Nariko?" - pomyślał wzdychając ciężko.

Jej takie rzeczy wydawały się w ogóle nie przerażać, wręcz przeciwnie - miał wrażenie, jakoby wszystkie siły nieczyste i złe duchy śmiertelnie się jej obawiały. Tayuu powoli otworzył oczy. Wdech i wydech. Poczuł jak jego serce zwalnia, niemal przestał słyszeć jego bicie. Czuł się tak, jakby czas stanął w miejscu. Wszystkie jego zmysły uległy wyostrzeniu, przez jego ciało przepływała ogromna ilość chakry. Czuł się jak po zażyciu narkotyków. Teraz był gotów. Szybkimi ruchami wykonał serię pieczęci, po czym gwałtownie wyrzucił ręce przed siebie, w stronę piedestału, na którym spoczywała ludzka głowa.  
- Grealghane*! - wykrzyknął inkantację, a jego głos odbił się echem od murów - Grealghane! Mów!  
Przez chwilę nie działo się zupełnie nic. Nagle pentagram rozbłysnął jasnym, oślepiającym światłem, a z wyciągniętych dłoni mężczyzny wystrzeliły czarne, płomienne języki, sunące z zawrotną szybkością wprost do piedestału. Zaczęły jak węże pełznąć po marmurze do góry, żeby potem wsiąknąć w każdy otwór głowy. Gdy już ostatni z nich znalazł się we wnętrzu czaszki, rozległ się wysoki, przeszywający krzyk, od którego można było zwariować. Głowa zadygotała, gałki oczne poczęły obrzydliwie wirować, a z rozchylonych ust wysunął się spuchnięty, fioletowy język.  
- Ghaaa! Ccczegghhoo! - z martwych warg wydobył się jękliwy, trudny do zrozumienia głos.  
- Grealghane! Nakazuję ci przemówić, duszo potępiona, i odpowiedzieć na moje pytania!  
Oczy wewnątrz czaszki przestały się kręcić, skupiając swój wzrok na Tayuu.  
"A więc zaczynajmy" - pomyślał Tsubasa, włączając ukryty dyktafon.

* * *

Szybciej szybciej. Przemykał wąskimi uliczkami, skakał po dachach budynków tego czarno-białego świata. Szybciej. Mijani ludzie poruszali się jak na spowolnionym filmie, uświadamiając sobie o jego obecności, gdy znikł już im z horyzontu. Szybciej. Świst wiatru, napierające z ogromną siłą powietrze, ciężkie jak ołów, brak tchu, a w głowie tylko jedno zdanie. Byle szybciej. Skok. I jeszcze jeden i kolejny, na łeb na szyję w przepaść. W cień, w mrok, w ciemność, gdzie czas jest względny, gdzie można pędzić przed siebie z prędkością światła. Szybciej niż jakiekolwiek żywe stworzenie, szybciej niż sama myśl. Poczuł jak upaja się samą prędkością. W głowie czuł pulsującą krew przepełnioną adrenaliną. Miał ochotę wybuchnąć szaleńczym śmiechem, serce waliło mu jak oszalałe. To było sto razy lepsze niż alkohol i wszystkie używki razem wzięte. Nie dziwił się tym, którzy uzależnili się od tego uczucia, sam był na krawędzi i musiał mocno się starać, żeby nie wpaść w nałóg.

"Bogowie, jak ja to kocham!" - pomyślał śmiejąc się na głos.

W mroku zalśniły szkarłatne oczy. Oczy demona. Cień wyruszył na swe łowy i nic nie było w stanie go zatrzymać.

* * *

Akihito nie odrywał oka od lunety zamocowanej przy karabinie snajperskim. Cała senność i znużenie opuściły go niczym uchodzące powietrze z dziurawego balona. Teraz leżał przyczajony niczym drapieżnik czekający na swą ofiarę. Uśmiechał się do siebie na myśl o szybkim wykonaniu zadania. To miała być jedna z rutynowych misji - zlokalizować cel, podejść go niezauważenie, użyć "lekkiej" perswazji w celu uświadomienia mu popełnionych błędów i zniknąć szybko, nie pozostawiając żadnych śladów. Bułka z masłem. Wystarczyło tylko poczekać, aż ofiara wpadnie w zastawianą na nią pułapkę. Akihito poruszył się nieznacznie, uśmiechając się jeszcze szerzej. W oddali usłyszał jadący samochód, będący zaledwie kilkanaście metrów od jego kryjówki. Pomimo sporej odległości, mężczyzna słyszał pracę silnika tak dobrze, jakby stał niecały metr od niego. Aki do swoich uszów bez przerwy przesyłał niewielką ilość chakry ( której istotą było powietrze, co dodatkowo pomagało, ) która wzmacniała jego narząd słuchu, wyczulając go na nawet najcichszy dźwięk na obszarze kilkunastu metrów. Oblizał spierzchnięte wargi, kładąc palec na spuście. Jeszcze dziesięć... Dziewięć... Osiem... Zza zakrętu błysnęły światła... Sześć... Pięć... Pędzące auto było już prawie przy nim... Dwa...  
- Jeden - wyszeptał naciskając spust.

* * *

Nariko trąciła czubkiem buta szklaną buteleczkę, z rezygnacją patrząc na bałagan w kuchni. Nie miała siły, a co najważniejsze chęci, do ogarnięcia tego rozgardiaszu. Postanowiła uprzątnąć to z samego rana, a póki co utorowała sobie drogę do lodówki. Z relaksu i długiego snu nic nie wyszło - po tym, co się wydarzyło wiedziała, iż nie zmruży oka nasłuchując, czy z Ayumi wszystko w porządku.

"Żeby to, chociaż był normalny koszmar" - pomyślała grzebiąc w lodówce.  
- Dziwne - powiedziała prostując się i drapiąc po głowie. - Przysięgłabym, że miałam jeszcze dobre pół butelki wina.  
Przez chwilę stała tak rozmyślając, co też mogło stać się z trunkiem. W końcu wzruszyła ramionami, trzasnęła drzwiczkami i wyszła z kuchni.

"Pewnie wypiłam już dawno i o tym zapomniałam" - myślała kierując się do salonu, a konkretnie do barku.

Otworzyła go, zajrzała do środka, po czym ze świstem wypuściła powietrze. Barek zionął pustką.

"No dobra, mogłam zapomnieć o jednej butelce, ale kurwa o dziesięciu?"

Poczuła jak w głowie przeskakują jej trybiki.  
- Akihito, zabiję cię - wysyczała lodowato.  
Powinna była się od razu domyślić, że to przyjaciel po raz kolejny oddał jej "przysługę", i oczyścił cały dom z alkoholu. Nie było nawet, co sprawdzać po kątach, gdzie zawsze miała zachomikowane kilka piw - mogła się założyć, że Akihito przeszukał każdy zakątek i szparkę cal po calu. Ponura i wściekła jak diabli opadła ciężko na kanapę. Nie mogła zasnąć, nie mogła odpocząć, a teraz do tego nie mogła się napić.  
- Czy to jest jakiś spisek? - spytała kładąc się i kryjąc twarz w poduszce. - Dlaczego jak coś idzie źle, to wszystko?  
- Wiesz, że rozmowa z samą sobą to pierwsza oznaka, iż twoja psychika nie jest w najlepszej kondycji? - usłyszała nad sobą.  
- A po naszemu, że zaczyna mi odwalać, tak? - zapytała podnosząc się. - Nie słyszałam, kiedy wszedłeś, Yoh-sensei.  
Nad sobą ujrzała twarz swojego starego mistrza, Yoh Yasukinyu - staruszka niezwykle energicznego, jak na swój wiek żwawego i wiecznie promieniującego, ( co jest u Cieni cechą niezwykle rzadką) pogodą ducha i optymizmem. Mężczyzna był niewielkiego wzrostu, miał zaledwie sto pięćdziesiąt centymetrów. Przy wysokiej Nariko wyglądał jak miniaturka człowieka. Drobnej postury, przypominał bardziej porcelanową lalkę, niż żywą istotę. Zazwyczaj nosił tradycyjne japońskie kimono i wyglądał jak stereotypowy mędrzec - podparty na lasce, z długą, zadbaną siwą brodą i mądrym spojrzeniem zdającym czytać w ludzkich sercach. Na jego poprzecinanej zmarszczkami twarzy uśmiech gościł przez cały czas, a niebieskie oczy patrzyły odrobinę łobuzersko na świat. Ogólnie Yasukinyu był osobą, której nie dało się nie lubić i zawsze wzbudzał we wszystkich pozytywne emocje.  
- Wuj mówił mi, że chciałeś się ze mną widzieć. Miałam zajrzeć do ciebie jutro - zaczęła Nariko, gestem zapraszając swojego nauczyciela by usiadł przy niej.  
- Wybacz, że cię nachodzę o tej porze, ale przechodziłem obok i zobaczyłem zapalone światło, chciałem sprawdzić czy wszystko w porządku. Nie wiedziałem, ze już wróciłaś. Szybko ci poszło, szybciej niż podejrzewał Tayuu i inni.  
Kobieta uśmiechnęła się blado.  
- To nie było zbyt trudne. Facet do końca nie wierzył, że to, co się dzieje jest realne. Chciałam ci podziękować za opiekę nad Ayumi, gdy mnie nie było. Mam nadzieję, że nie sprawiała kłopotów.  
Yoh roześmiał się radośnie.  
- Kłopotów? W życiu nie spotkałem milszej młodej damy, spędzanie z nią czasu to czysta przyjemność. Właśnie, nie obudzimy jej przypadkiem?  
- Wątpię, by obudził ją teraz nawet wystrzał armatni. Podałem jej mocny środek nasenny, będzie spała jak zabita do rana.  
Yaukinyu spoważniał.  
- Znowu?  
Nariko w milczeniu pokiwała głową.  
- Co tym razem widziała?  
Kobieta opowiedziała szczegółowo o śnie Ayumi. Gdy skończyła, zapadła przytłaczająca cisza. Ayumi Kimisaki nie urodziła się, jako Cień. Była jedną z nielicznych osób, które przygarnięto do klanu, a zaszczyt ten spotkał ją ze względu na jej "dar". Dziewczyna posiadała wrodzoną zdolność prekonignacji, czyli umiejętność przewidywania zdarzeń. Podczas snu, Ayumi miewała przebłyski, w których widziała zarówno przyszłość, jak i rzeczy, które już miały miejsce. Prekonignacja, czy jasnowidzenie, jest zjawiskiem o tyle rzadkim i wartościowym, iż nie wielu ludzi go doznaje, a jeśli już, to większość z ich wizji jest "nieczytelna". Ayu była inna. Jej sny były tak wyraźne i realne, iż nieraz obrażenia, których w nich doznawała, faktycznie pojawiały się na jej ciele. Dodatkowym niebezpieczeństwem był fakt, że gdy wpadła w trans, wybudzenie jej przez kogoś z "zewnątrz" graniczyło z cudem. Każda kolejna wizja zwiększała także ryzyko zapadnięcia w śpiączkę. Ten sen był pierwszym po prawie czteroletniej przerwie i był bardziej niepokojący od pozostałych. Do tego był dwuznaczny.  
- Myślisz, że zobaczyła przyszłość? - przerwała milczenie Nariko.  
Yoh wzruszył ramionami.  
- Nie mam pojęcia. Równie dobrze mogła zobaczyć masakrę w Czarnym Pałacu, wszystko wyglądało dokładnie tak samo: ruiny, zgliszcza, zmasakrowane, obdarte ze skóry ciała...  
- Boję się o nią - wyszeptała kobieta, pustym wzrokiem patrząc przed siebie. - Ledwo, co zdołałam ją obudzić, a gdy ją dotknęłam... Była rozpalona, gorąca, nawet udało się jej mnie poparzyć - z tymi słowami wyciągnęła prawą dłoń.  
Wewnętrzna strona była czerwona i pokryta bąblami. Yasukinyu wpatrywał się w nią zdumiony.  
"To niemożliwe" - pomyślał przejęty. - "Nariko jest całkowicie odporna na ogień. Można by ją wrzucić do wulkanu i wyszłaby z tego bez szwanku. Chyba, że to nie był zwykły płomień... "

Przecież już raz Nariko była dotkliwie poparzona, ale to było tak dawno, jeszcze, kiedy była dzieckiem. Yoh delikatnie ujął jej zranioną dłoń. Kobieta poczuła jak chakra wnika w ranę, natychmiastowo ją gojąc. Już po chwili nie było po niej śladu. Przynajmniej na pierwszy rzut oka.  
- Dziękuję, sensei.  
- Nie ma, za co.  
Yoh w duchu postanowił zbadać dogłębniej sprawę tej wizji, jak i przyczynę powstania rany. Nie należało tego lekceważyć, instynktownie czuł, że to może naprowadzić go na ślad, którego szukał od miesięcy. Nie wolno mu było zaprzepaścić takiej okazji. Od tego zależała przyszłość ich wspólnoty. W dodatku jego przeczucie mówiło mu, że coś się święci, piszczało jak alarm w kradzionym samochodzie. Wiedział, co to oznacza. Kłopoty. Yasukinyu już wcześniej wiedział, że nie ma czasu do stracenia, ale w tym momencie uczucie to przytłoczyło go z siłą kilku ton. Działo się coś złego, jakaś choroba trawiła ich od wewnątrz, i nieubłaganie zbliżali się do punktu kulminacyjnego. Trzeba było działać, i to szybko. Yoh usadowił się wygodniej na kanapie. Zapowiadała się długa i męcząca noc.  
- Pozwolisz, że przejdę w końcu do rzeczy... - zaczął, a w miarę mówienia napięcie, jakie panowało między tą dwójką jeszcze bardziej się zwiększyło.  
Za oknami zapadły właśnie najgłębsze ciemności. Idealną ciszę mąciła tylko przyciszona rozmowa między uczennicą, a mistrzem. Rozmowa, i nerwowe pohukiwanie sowy.

* * *

Z martwego gardła wydobył się przeszywający, zwierzęcy okrzyk. Oczy zaczęły szaleńczo wirować, a echo odbijające dziki wrzask omal nie ogłuszyło Tayuu. Kiedy krzyk dobył końca, głowa zapłonęła jasnym, błękitnym płomieniem, który szybko objął całą czaszkę, wraz z piedestałem, nie przekraczając jednakże nakreślonego pentagramu. Tsubasa jednak na wszelki wypadek, skulił się za marmurem. Wstał dopiero, gdy przestały do niego docierać odgłosy skwierczenia. W głowie zawróciło mu się lekko od unoszącego się smrodu spalonych włosów i mięsa. Po raz kolejny zaczął żałować, że pomieszczenie jest całkowicie pozbawione okien, a przez to i dostępu do świeżego powietrza. Drżącą ręką wyłączył dyktafon, spoglądając na to, co zostało z jego "świadka". Czarna, osmalona i ze ściągniętą skórą, czaszka przypominała bardziej małpią niż ludzką. Gałki oczne przez wysoką temperaturę pękły jak jajka wrzucone do zbyt gorącej wody. Obrzydliwość. Jednak to nie ten widok sprawił, iż mężczyzna poczuł ciarki na plecach.

"To wszystko nie ma najmniejszego sensu" - myślał gorączkowo, tępo patrząc się na trzymany dyktafon.

Po "przesłuchaniu" liczył na to, że rozjaśni mu się w głowie, że wszystkie elementy utworzą jedną całość. Nagle okazało się, że jest bezradny jak dziecko, które nie ma wszystkich kawałków puzzli i w ten sposób nie może ułożyć obrazka. I to tych z samego środka. Tayuu zmarszczył brwi wytężając umysł. Zamiast rozwiązania jednej zagadki, otrzymał kilka nowych. Jakaś kumulacja czy co? Miał dziwne przeczucie, że Yoh Yasukinyu wie coś więcej na ten temat. Niestety, nie mógł zmusić go do współpracy, nie miał na niego żadnego wpływu. Podobnie jak on, zasiadał w Radzie Siedmiu, co oznaczało, że są sobie równi i żaden nie musi się spowiadać drugiemu ze swoich czynów. Nawet z tego, dlaczego do swojej misji wybrał właśnie Nariko, chociaż Tayuu osobiście mu to odradzał. Mógł wybrać każdego, ale chciał właśnie ją. Tsubasa prychnął wychodząc z komnaty. Już widział minę bratanicy, kiedy dowie się, na jaki to świetny pomysł wpadł jej sensei.

"O tak, na pewno będzie wniebowzięta."

Miał tylko nadzieję, że Takeshi i Akihito nie spartolą swojego zadania. Może ich powrót rzuci, choć trochę światła na tę mroczną sprawę.

* * *

Samochód wyhamował z piskiem. Kiedy tylko zatrzymał się w miejscu, wyskoczył z niego kierowca, nerwowo oglądając wszystkie koła. Mężczyzna był zawodowym szoferem i nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio złapał gumę, w dodatku na takim odludziu! W zamyśleniu podrapał się po głowie. Lewa, tylna opona była całkiem opadnięta, a on nie przypominał sobie, żeby najechał na coś zdolnego ją przebić. A zresztą zdąży się nad tym zastanowić, gdy dojadą do celu. Na razie należy się skupić na jak najszybszym usunięciu awarii. Jego szef był już nieźle wstawiony, a zawsze, gdy więcej wypił, robił się bardziej gburowaty i upierdliwy niż zwykle.

"Gruba, podła świnia" - myślał, wyciągając zapasowe koło z bagażnika. - "Myśli, że jeżeli ma kasę to innych może traktować jak śmieci. Sam nie jest wart funta kłaków."  
- Co się znów stało? Gdzieś ty się ćwoku uczył jeździć! - warknął pasażer przez uchylone okno.  
- Proszę o chwilę cierpliwości. Zaraz wznowimy podróż - odpowiedział służalczym tonem szofer biorąc się, czym prędzej do pracy.  
- Ja myślę. Nie płacę ci za stanie w lesie - burknął szef zakręcając szybę.  
"Byłoby szybciej, gdybyś ruszył ten swój tłusty tyłek i mi pomógł" - pomyślał mężczyzna odkręcając koło.  
Nagle przerwał, odwracając się gwałtownie do tyłu.

"Dziwne, wydawało mi się, że coś słyszałem"

Potrząsnął głową. Nie, to pewnie stres daje mu się we znaki.  
- Muszę znaleźć sobie lepszą robotę - mruknął pod nosem wznawiając działania.

Tymczasem w środku auta, ogromny mężczyzna "wylewający się" na tylnym siedzeniu, wachlował się drogim, ozdobnym wachlarzem. Po jego tłustej, nalanej twarzy, spływały strugi potu, zalewając mu oczy. Mężczyzna przez to bez przerwy mrugał. Drugą ręką ocierał sobie czoło, przeklinając głupotę swojego kierowcy. Idiota z pewnością wjechał w jakiś gwóźdź czy kamień, i na stówę rozpieprzył oponę. Mężczyzna zamrugał gwałtowniej, zamierając z dłonią w połowie drogi do twarzy. Coś tu było nie tak, czyżby poczuł zimny powiew? Uniósł głowę do góry. No tak, szyberdach był otwarty, ale...

"Nie pamiętam, żebym go otwierał" - pomyślał mrużąc małe, świńskie oczka. - "Może i jestem gruby, ale przecież nie mam sklerozy."

Za moment jednak otworzył je szerzej ze strachu. Gwałtownym ruchem położył dłoń na klamce, chcąc jak najszybciej wypaść z samochodu, gdy...  
- Zabieraj rękę i siedź cicho, inaczej dorobię ci dodatkowy otwór do oddychania - usłyszał szept.  
Przełknął głośno ślinę, z trudem sadowiąc się z powrotem na miejscu. Nie widział swojego rozmówcy, był jednak pewien, iż ten siedzi przed nim. Zadrżał, gdy w mroku rozbłysły czerwone ślepia.  
- Kim... kim ty do diabła jesteś? - zapytał, starając się nadać swojemu tonowi pewność siebie.  
Nie wyszło mu to jednak, i jego głos przypomniał bardziej zduszony pisk.  
- Zamknij się i nie odpowiadaj niepytany. Nie mam czasu na bzdury, więc przejdę od razu do rzeczy - warknął nieznajomy. - Zawiedliśmy się na tobie i to ogromnie. Robiliśmy z tobą korzystne interesy, dobrze ci płaciliśmy, a ty, co? Myśleliśmy, że mamy umowę, że potrafisz być lojalny...  
Mężczyzna poczuł, jak krew odpływa mu z twarzy. Zdał sobie właśnie sprawę z tego, kim jest jego rozmówca. Chciał wezwać pomoc, lecz napastnik rozgryzł jego plan zawczasu. Z ciemności wystrzeliło ostrze tak szybko, iż zauważył je dopiero, gdy naciskało mu na szyję. Na nieskazitelnie biały kołnierzyk kapnęła kropla krwi.  
- Nawet nie próbuj - ostrzegł go chłodno. - NIE jesteś niezastąpiony.  
- Cczego cchcecie? Cco zzrobiłem nie tak? - wydukał z trudem, starając się grać na zwłokę.  
W duchu modlił się, by szofer jak najszybciej zmienił oponę i wsiadł do samochodu. Wtedy istniała szansa, że domyśli się, iż coś jest nie tak.  
- Masz mnie za idiotę? Dobrze wiesz, o co chodzi - czerwone ślepia zwężyły się w szparki.  
_"Stary pośpiesz się, zaraz będziesz miał towarzystwo."_  
- Byłeś zbyt chciwy, zbyt zachłanny. Zacząłeś robić interesy ze złymi ludźmi. A to nam bardzo przeszkadza w pracy, nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo.  
Grubas głośno przełknął ślinę.  
- Za... zabijesz mnie? - pytanie to ledwo przecisnęło mu się przez krtań.  
Nieznajomy roześmiał się dźwięcznym głosem.  
- Zabić? Masz nas za barbarzyńców? Nie mordujemy swoich wspólników... no, chyba, że już przestaną nimi być.  
Groźba zawisła w powietrzu. Mężczyzna oddychał z trudem, wciągając powietrze jak ryba przez rozchylone usta.  
- Cco mam zrobić?  
- Dostaniesz drugą szansę. W stosownej chwili skontaktujemy się z tobą tak jak zawsze. Pamiętaj - to twoja druga i zarazem ostatnia szansa. Jeden błąd i... - gruby kwiknął, gdy ostrze głębiej wcięło mu się w skórę. - Zerwiemy naszą umowę. A wtedy znajdę cię, choćbyś się ukrył w samym piekle. Zrozumiałeś?  
Gruby chciał mu odpowiedzieć, coś jednak ścisnęło go za gardło. I tym razem to nie był strach. Spróbował ponownie, lecz ból tylko się nasilił. Poczuł jakby ktoś rozpalił mu w środku ogień. A potem...  
_"Takeshi zwijaj się, słyszysz?"_  
_"Czekaj, coś się dzieje."_  
_"Co?"_  
_"Nie czujesz?"_  
- O cholera! - krzyknął, w ostatniej chwili wyskakując przez otwarty dach.  
W ślad za nim wystrzeliło stado splątanych, oślizgłych czarnych macek. Takeshi przetoczył się po jezdni wyjmując jednocześnie shurikeny.  
- Akihito! - zawołał rzucając pociskami.  
Blondyn czekający wciąż w swojej kryjówce, na okrzyk przyjaciela odrzucił od siebie strach i inne emocje. Poderwał się i wycelował w wijącą się masę. Kule dosięgły celu równocześnie z shurikenami. "Coś", co było posiadaczem macek, zawyło ogłuszająco z bólu. Czarne, wężowate zwoje cofnęły się z powrotem do samochodu. Akihito zostawił karabin, wyjmując zza pasa dwie składane kamy, połączone ze sobą łańcuchem. Podbiegł do Takeshiego.  
- Co to było? - zapytał pomagając mu wstać.  
- Nie mam pojęcia.  
- Myślisz, że...  
- ... go zabiliśmy? - szarowłosy parsknął. - Raczej mocno wkurzyliśmy. Powinniśmy... - reszta część zdania uwięzła mu w gardle.  
Samochód począł się trząść, jakby ktoś w środku ze wszystkich sił starał się z niego wydostać. Takeshi wyszarpnął kunai. Akihito płynnym ruchem rozłożył obie kamy. Blachy auta zaczęły się wybrzuszać w różnej wielkości guzy. Nagle spawy nie wytrzymały parcia i samochód na ich oczach rozleciał się na drobne kawałki. Tylko refleks ocalił obu mężczyzn przed przygnieceniem szczątkami. Odskoczyli do tyłu, a w miejsce gdzie przed chwilą stali, uderzył silnik ( lub raczej to, co z niego zostało ). Obaj popatrzyli na siebie z zaskoczeniem, a potem spojrzeli w kierunku, gdzie spodziewali się ujrzeć wrak.  
- Bogowie, co to jest? - wyszeptał Akihito nie mogąc oderwać oczu od potwora.  
Wśród resztek złomu wiła się ogromna plątanina czarnych macek. Były tak gęste, iż zasłaniały swojego właściciela. Z ich wnętrza wydobył się długi, nieludzki ryk złości. Przyjaciele dopiero teraz spostrzegli, że parę macek leży bez ruchu. Na pewno były to te, które przyjęły na siebie pierwsze uderzenie. Kilka z nich unosiło się teraz nad ziemią, kręcąc się dookoła. Takeshi nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, iż "węszą" w poszukiwaniu ofiary. Nie pomylił się. Błyskawicznie pomknęły w ich stronę, gdy tylko wyczuły ich obecność. Mężczyźni odskoczyli na boki. Macki uderzyły w asfalt z ogromną siłą, krusząc go jak kredę. Bez wahania przystąpili do kontrataku. Takeshi doskoczył do macek; Akihito osłaniał tyły. Ciął zamaszyście raz za razem, jednak na potworze jego ataki nie zrobiły większego wrażenia. Zdołał zaledwie zadrapać mu skórę. Drgnął, gdy coś świsnęło mu za plecami. To Akihito rzucił kamami w stronę macki, która próbowała zajść go od tyłu. Mężczyźni zaczęli wycofywać się w kierunku lasu, mając nadzieje, iż potwór nie ruszy w pościg za nimi.  
- Co jest, poprzednim razem zadziałało - wydyszał Aki, gdy znaleźli się na bezpiecznej odległości.  
- Nie wiem, nie zdołałem nawet zadrasnąć tego cholerstwa - mruknął Takeshi trąc w zamyśleniu policzek.  
Nie spuszczał wzroku z potwora, który, zdezorientowany nagłym zniknięciem przeciwników, miotał się wściekle we wszystkie strony. Bestia najwyraźniej była ślepa, za to miała genialny węch. Jeszcze chwila, a wyczuję ich obecność.  
- Dobra, mam plan. Ty odwrócisz ich uwagę, a ja... - przerwał mu krzyk Akihito.  
Blondyn leżał na ziemi. Jedna z macek, cienka, ale przez to wcale nie słabsza, podpełzła niezauważona i oplątała mu się wokół nóg. Zaczęła wlec go w stronę splotu - co niektóre macki wyciągały się, by jej pomóc. Akihito krzyknął ponownie. Spodnie wokół kostek zaczęły mu się topić. Cokolwiek go ciągnęło, było najwidoczniej żrące. Zamachnął się łańcuchem. Kamy owinęły się wokół najbliższego drzewa. Mężczyzna podciągnął się i zaczął mocować z napastnikiem. Pozostałe macki pełzły w jego stronę coraz szybciej. Takeshi wybił się wysoko. Póki stwór był zajęty jego przyjacielem, miał szansę na przeprowadzenie skutecznego ataku. Jeżeli jednak zawiedzie, zgubi ich obu. Będąc nad samym środkiem splotów, wyjął z kieszeni czarne aksamitne wstążki i, wciąż je trzymając, zaczął pośpiesznie wykonywać serie pieczęci. Kilka z macek wystrzeliło w jego kierunku.  
"Bogowie, o by to zadziałało."

* * *

* zaklęcie zaczerpnięte z książki "Coś się kończy, coś się zaczyna" A. Sapkowskiego


	6. Rozdział IV: Nowa misja wyruszamy!

Rozdział IV: Nowa misja – wyruszamy!

* * *

" Nadzieja zawiera w sobie światło mocniejsze od ciemności, jakie panują w naszych sercach."  
Jan Paweł II

* * *

W promieniu kilku kilometrów od miejsca wypadku, w lesie panowała przytłaczająca, nienaturalna cisza. Żadnego szmeru, stukotu czy świergotu. Nic. Wszystkie zwierzęta, które wyczuwają zagrożenie o wiele szybciej niż ludzie, w pospiechu opuściły okolicę, gdy tylko zwietrzyły niebezpieczeństwo. Niebezpieczeństwo nieznane, z którym nigdy przedtem się nie spotkały. Choć go nie widziały, instynktownie czuły, że jest to najgorsza rzecz, jaka mogłaby im się przydarzyć. Uciekły już dawno, nim dwaj ninja wpadli we własne sidła...

Dalej wszystko potoczyło się błyskawicznie. Takeshi słyszał już wiele mrożących krew w żyłach okrzyków, ale żaden nie mógł się równać z dzikim wrzaskiem bólu, gdy cieniste kolce przebijały potwora. Choć na pierwszy rzut oka nie zadały mu poważnych obrażeń, przynajmniej fizycznych, jednak wywoływały ogromny ból, jakie zaznają tylko osoby chore psychiczne. Cieniste kolce potrafiły przebić się do podświadomości, do miejsca, gdzie rodzą się emocje i uczucia. I ból. Ból łamanych kości i miażdżonych organów. Ból, który zabija. Jeszcze nikt nie przeżył tego ataku i monstrum nie miało złamać tej zasady. Takeshi wylądował miękko obserwując ostatnie agoniczne drgawki macek. W dłoniach wciąż ściskał skrawki czarnego jedwabiu. Powolnym, ociężałym krokiem podszedł do przyjaciela, który usiłował wydostać się z martwych objęć zwojów.  
- Ustalmy coś, tak zawczasu - burknął, uwalniając w końcu jedną nogę. - Następnym razem to TY robisz za przynętę. Bo... Zawsze... Jestem... To... Ja! - krzyknął, wyciągając drugą. - Kuso, co to było? Pies Belzebuba kąpiący się w kwasie siarkowym?  
Ostrożnie podwinął zwęglone nogawki. Poparzenia piekły, ale na szczęście nie wyglądały groźnie. Chociaż kilka minut więcej spędzonych w objęciach macek, a miałby amputowane stopy.  
- Jesteś cały? - spytał Takeshi, nie zważając na narzekania Akihito.  
On zawsze na coś narzekał.  
- W jednym, trochę przypieczonym kawałku - oznajmił, zwijając kamy. - Mam jedno pytanie. Skąd to paskudztwo się wzięło?  
Takeshi uśmiechnął się do niego blado.  
- Chodź, to się sam przekonasz.  
Obaj ostrożnie podeszli do truchła potwora, starannie omijając macki. Może stwór był martwy, ale sądząc po syczącym asfalcie, dalej ociekał kwasem. W miejscu, gdzie wcześniej stał samochód, zostały tylko tylne koła z wygiętą osią, oraz fragmenty podwozia.  
- O bogowie... - wyszeptał Akihito.  
Takeshi ze zgrozą przyglądał się centrum potwora. Było tak, jak przypuszczał.  
- On wylazł... z niego - Akihito mimowolnie cofnął się o krok.  
Widział już wiele makabrycznych scen i zmasakrowanych ofiar, ale nigdy czegoś takiego. Poczuł, że po tym widoku nie prędko weźmie coś do ust. Macki wychodziły bezpośrednio z brzucha, a przynajmniej tego, co nim kiedyś było, ich ofiary. Zwoje rozsadziły go od środka. Takeshiemu przypomniały jakieś groteskowe glisty, czy inne pasożyty.

"Widzicie dzieci, co się dzieje z tymi, którzy nie myją rączek przed jedzeniem?" - przemknęło mu przez głowę.  
- Masaka. Są zbyt duże by mogły się pomieścić w środku człowieka, nawet tak grubego jak on. Prawda? - spytał niepewnie blondyn.  
- Nie wiem. Wydaje mi się, że przez cały czas rosły i rozwijały mu się w jelitach. Kiedy zrobiło im się za ciasno, wyszły na zewnątrz... ale nawet wtedy nie przestały rosnąć.  
- Czyli jednocześnie walczyły z nami i żywiły się nim? Jest to w ogóle możliwe?  
- Najwidoczniej - Takeshi wzruszył ramionami.- Weźmy lepiej trochę tego świństwa dla Yuuki. Ucieszy się.  
- Ta, ona kocha babrać się w różnych paskudztwach - Akihito znikł w kłębie dymu.  
Pojawił się zaraz z karabinem w ręku i torbą przewieszoną przez ramię. Wyjął z niej termos, odkręcił go i opróżnił. Takeshi w tym czasie ostrożnie odcinał kawałek macki. Blondyn rzucił mu termos. Taki z trudem upchał w nim próbkę. Skrzywił się, gdy kwas zasyczał w zetknięciu z resztkami kawy.  
- Mam nadzieję, że nie zdoła przeżreć się przez metal, dopóki nie dotrzemy do Wrót - powiedział zakręcając termos i podając go przyjacielowi. - A teraz weźmy się lepiej za sprzątanie.  
- Czyli moja ulubiona część - Akihito podwinął rękawy. - Ojciec zawsze mawiał, że trzeba po sobie sprzątać. Co powiesz na nieszczęśliwy wypadek? Samochód rozbija się na drzewie i w jego wybuchu ginie dwójka pasażerów. Właśnie, gdzie podział się szofer?  
- Odwróć się.  
Szofer najwyraźniej nie zdołał uchronić się przed atakiem macek. Jego ciało było niemal pod nimi nie widoczne. Nie wiadomo czy zmarł przez uduszenie, czy od żrącej substancji. Blondyn poprawił chustę na głowie.  
- No to bierzmy się do roboty.

* * *

Wschód słońca zastał ją w kuchni, nad kubkiem parującej kawy. Bezmyślnie mieszała ją łyżeczką, wpatrując się pustym wzrokiem w okno. Owinięta grubym szlafrokiem, myślami wciąż wracała do rozmowy z byłym nauczycielem. Musiała przyznać, że Yoh-sensei miewał czasami dziwne pomysły, które realizował z wrodzonym sobie entuzjazmem, ale to już była lekka przesada. Czyste szaleństwo. I do tego chciał wmieszać w to ją. Nariko ze zrezygnowaniem pokręciła głową. Porąbało tu już całkowicie wszystkich. No, mówi się trudno, klamka zapadła.  
_Stanowczo zbyt dużo myślisz._  
- A tobie, co znów nie pasuje? - burknęła cicho, lekko zszokowana. - Zwykle jęczysz, że wcale nie używam mózgu, powinieneś się chyba cieszyć.  
_Jest 5 rano, a przez tę twoja paranoję nie mogę spać. Wiesz jak to jest, jak ktoś ci w kółko jojczy jedno i to samo do obrzydzenia? Po co się zgodziłaś, skoro tego już teraz żałujesz?  
__A co miałam go może zostawić na pastwę losu?_  
_Daj spokój, nie jest maleńkim dzieckiem. To potężny wojownik, potrafi o siebie zadbać._  
_A przy okazji jest naiwny jak dziecko. Poza tym, mam go tylko ochraniać. Nie zamierzam się mieszać w żadną dyplomacje._  
_Nie dziwi mnie to. Lekcja dyplomacji według Nariko Tsubasa: rozwal wszystkich na kawałki, a dopiero później staraj się z nimi dogadzać._  
- Odwal się - warknęła na głos.  
_Chciałabyś, co? Smocza damo_.  
Niemal widziała, jak puszcza do niej łobuzersko oko, szczerząc przy tym wszystkie zęby. Czasami miała ochotę go zabić, gdyby tylko mogła. Od własnych myśli oderwały ją odgłosy kroków. W drzwiach kuchni stanęła Ayumi, zaspana i jeszcze w pidżamie.  
- I jak się spało? - spytała ją Nariko wstając, by nastawić wodę na herbatę.  
- Bardzo dobrze - wymruczała Ayu, przecierając oczy - Jeszcze się chyba tak w życiu nie wyspałam.  
Usiadła przy stole. Nariko podsunęła jej talerz z kanapkami. Dziewczynka z apetytem zabrała się do śniadania.  
- A ty, czemu nic nie jesz? - spytała z pełną buzią.  
- Już jadłam - skłamała gładko Nariko.  
Tak naprawdę nie tknęła niczego, od swojego powrotu, z wyjątkiem kawy. Po misji nigdy nie miała apetytu, wręcz przeciwnie. Ayumi wiedziała, że jej opiekunka nie mówi jej prawdy, jednak nie drążyła tematu. Nie chciała jej drażnić. Siedziały tak obie w ciszy, którą w końcu przerwał gwizdek czajnika. Tsubasa zrobiła herbatę dla Ayu, a dla siebie kolejną kawę. W myślach szukała odpowiednich słów, by rozpocząć poważną rozmowę.  
_Raz kozie śmierć_ - usłyszała w głowie.  
- Ptaszynko, - zaczęła ostrożnie. - będę musiała na jakiś czas wyjechać.  
- Dostałaś nową misję? Tak szybko? Przecież dopiero, co wróciłaś. Nawet nie zdążyłaś odpocząć! - oburzyła się Ayumi.  
Normalnie rozśmieszyłoby to Nariko, ale nie teraz.  
- To nie jest zwykła misja, jeżeli w ogóle można to tak nazwać - poczęła jej tłumaczyć. - O pomoc w niej poprosił mnie Yoh-sensei. Inaczej wcale bym się nie zgodziła na tę szopkę - dodała ciszej.  
- Yoh-sensei? Był tu? - zdziwiła się Ayu.  
- Tak, wczoraj, gdy zasnęłaś. Długo rozmawialiśmy, zanim podjęłam tą decyzję. Wyjeżdżamy jeszcze dzisiaj, na bardzo długo. Właściwie to nie wiemy, kiedy wrócimy.  
- Gdzie?  
- Do jednej z Ukrytych Wiosek. Do Konoha-gakure.  
- Do Konohy? Po co? - w porcelanowych oczach rozbłysła ciekawość.  
- Yoh ma tam jakąś sprawę do załatwienia. Mam mu towarzyszyć, jako ochrona - odpowiedziała wymijająco.  
Ayumi w milczeniu pokiwała głową. Yoh-sensei nie prosiłby o pomoc, gdyby nie chodziło o coś naprawdę ważnego. Zerknęła z ukosa na swoją opiekunkę. Nariko lekko przygryzała wargę, co było u niej oznaką zdenerwowania.  
- Mam do ciebie prośbę - powiedziała poważnie. - Dopóki Takeshi i Akihito nie wrócą, zamieszkasz u Yuuki.  
- Dlaczego? Przecież doskonale sobie radzę sama - spytała zaskoczona tym poleceniem.  
- Wolałabym, żeby ktoś miał cię na oku. Już uzgodniłam to z Yuuki. Przy okazji, zajmie się twoim treningiem. I jeszcze coś - Nariko ujęła jej dłonie. - Chcę, żebyś zawsze trzymała się blisko albo Yuuki, albo któregoś z chłopaków. Staraj się nie zostawać sama. Możesz mi to obiecać?  
Ayumi wpatrywała się w nią bez słowa. "Staraj się nie zostawać sama" - znaczyło tyle, co. - "Nie przebywaj z innymi." Ale czemu? Przecież nigdy nie zabraniała jej kontaktów z pozostałymi Cieniami. Czyżby nagle przestała im ufać? I dlaczego nie wymieniła wuja Tayuu?  
- Ptaszynko? - głos Nariko wyrwał ją z zamyślenia.  
- Dobrze, obiecuje - odpowiedziała poważnie Ayu. - Skoro tak ci na tym zależy...  
Twarz Nariko rozpromienił uśmiech. Kamień spadł jej z serca.  
- Na lodówce zostawiłam list do chłopaków. Dasz im go, gdy wrócą. I coś jeszcze. Zaczekaj tu chwilę.  
Nariko szybko wyszła z kuchni. Zaraz jednak wróciła, trzymając w objęciach drewniane pudełko.  
- Miałam zostawić je na inną okazję, ale coś czuję, że ci się przydadzą - odparła, podając pudełko niebieskowłosej.  
Ayu przyjęła je ostrożnie, ważąc w dłoniach. Nie było zbyt ciężkie.  
- No, śmiało. Otwórz - zachęcała Nariko.  
Ayumi podniosła wieczko. Wewnątrz, na czerwonym atłasie, leżały dwa sztylety sai. Oba wypolerowane na błysk, bogato zdobione. Na klingach znajdowały się inskrypcje. Na jednym Takeshi (jap. odwaga ), na drugim Chika ( jap. mądrość ).  
- Są piękne - wyszeptała błękitnooka, delikatnie wyjmując jeden z nich. - To dla mnie?  
- Oczywiście. Dalej, wypróbuj je.  
Ayumi wyciągnęła drugi sztylet. Ujęła je pewniej w dłoni. Dla próby wykonała kilka cięć i pchnięć. Broń była doskonale wyważona - nie za ciężka, nie za lekka, i idealnie dopasowana do jej dłoni. Nariko okiem eksperta przyglądała się jej poczynaniom. Ayu pod jej nieobecność musiała intensywnie ćwiczyć. Widać było, że z bronią obchodzi się znacznie pewniej. Dziewczynka z szacunkiem położyła podarunek z powrotem na miejsce, po czym rzuciła się Tsubasie na szyję.  
- Dziękuję, Niko-chan. To wspaniały prezent!  
- Ja myślę - Nariko uśmiechnęła się do niej łobuzersko. - Nie masz pojęcia ile się za nimi ochodziłam. Używaj ich mądrze i z rozwagą. I pamiętaj - broń jest tyle warta, ile wojownik, który ją dzierży. Musisz się z nią całkowicie zżyć. Ma być nie tylko przedłużeniem ramienia - ona ma się stać twoim ramieniem. Dbaj o nią dobrze, bo w razie zagrożenia może ci niejednokrotnie uratować życie.  
- Dobrze, będę o tym pamiętała - wyszeptała Ayumi, tuląc pudełko do piersi.  
Nariko przeczesała palcami długie włosy, wzdychając ciężko.  
- Muszę się jeszcze spakować. Pomożesz mi?  
- Jasne.

* * *

Słońce ogrzewało swoim ciepłym blaskiem twarze przechodniów, w tym i twarz młodego chłopaka, który z uśmiechem na ustach biegł ulicą. Zanosiło się na piękny dzień, brzuch miał pełen swojej ukochanej potrawy, a dodatkowo miał dostać nową misję. Czego może więcej chcieć od życia młody ninja? Był podekscytowany, jak przed każdym spotkaniem w gabinecie Hokage. Co tym razem im zleci? Czy to będzie bardzo niebezpieczne? Oby. Miał już dosyć rutynowych zadań typu: przynieś, wynieś, pozamiataj. Marzył o prawdziwym wyzwaniu, o misji rangi A, w której mógłby się wykazać przed resztą drużyny.

"Właśnie " - przemknęło mu zaraz przez głowę. - "Mam nadzieję, że sensei znów się nie spóźni".

Rozmyślania nad tym, czym by tym razem wykręcił się jego nauczyciel, przerwał mu widok siedziby Hokage. Był na miejscu. Szybko przebiegł przez korytarze i zapukał do gabinetu Piątej. Usłyszał stanowcze, i nerwowe, "wejść!" .  
- Konnichwa, babciu Tsunade... - zawołał, ale zaraz zamilkł robiąc unik przed kubkiem.  
Naczynie roztrzaskało się w drobny mak na ścianie.  
- Naruto, ile razy mam ci powtarzać, żebyś mnie tak nie nazywał! - krzyknęła Piąta.  
Wyglądała na bardziej zdenerwowaną niż zwykle. Na jej biurku piętrzył się ogromny stos papierów, zwojów i książek, a obok tego wszystkiego stały dwie opróżnione butelki sake. Tsunade z roztargnieniem przeczesała palcami długie, blond włosy. Bursztynowe oczy miotały wściekle błyskawice i tylko szukały kogoś, na kim mogłaby się wyżyć. Hokage wyglądała na równie złą, co senną - najwyraźniej długo pracowała nad czymś w nocy, o czym również świadczyły puste butelki. Naruto bez słowa wślizgnął się na kanapę, na której siedzieli Sakura i Sasuke. Blondyn szturchnął dziewczynę w bok.  
- Sakura-chan, o co jej znowu chodzi? - spytał konspiracyjnym szeptem.  
Sakura już otwierała usta by mu odpowiedzieć, ale zagłuszyła ją Tsunade.  
- Kuso! Ile można się spóźniać?  
Naruto zaczął gorączkowo rozglądać się po gabinecie. No jasne! Brakowało Kakashiego.

"Jak zwykle - przemknęło mu przez głowę. - "Ciekawe, jaką tym razem wymyśli wymówkę."

Rozsiadł się wygodniej, krzyżując ręce. Zaczął przyglądać się pozostałym. Sakura wyglądała na równie wkurzoną, co Tsunade, która, zgrzytając od czasu do czasu zębami, z nudów zaczęła przeglądać zgromadzony przed nią stos papierów. Twarz młodego Uchihy jak zwykle nic nie wyrażała. Naruto westchnął ciężko. Tak bardzo nie mógł się doczekać nowej misji! Westchnął jeszcze raz. No nic, nie pozostawało im nic innego, jak cierpliwie czekać. W końcu się musi zjawić...

Po upływie godziny...

Naruto zdążył już zdenerwować wszystkich i teraz siedział masując ramię po ciosie Sakury. Tsunade wyglądała jakby zaraz miała wybuchnąć. Nikogo zapewne nie zdziwiłoby, gdyby nagle zaczęła tykać, odliczając sekundy do zagłady. Nawet Sasuke wyglądał na zniecierpliwionego. W końcu wśród kłębów dymu, pojawił się Kakashi.  
- Konnichwa, Hokage-sama. Wybaczcie za spóźnienie, ale...

- Nawet nie zaczynaj - warknęła Tsunade. - Jeszcze jedna twoja głupia wymówka, a oszaleję.  
Kakashi zamrugał zdziwiony, ale nie odezwał się ani słowem.  
- Wstańcie - Hokage zwróciła się do trójki genninów. - Teraz mogę wam wytłumaczyć, na czym będzie polegała wasza misja...

* * *

Nariko po raz ostatni sprawdzała, czy aby zabrała wszystko. Tuż obok niej stał Yoh, wpatrując się we Wrota, jakby chciał wyryć sobie ten widok w pamięci do końca życia. Zostawiali za sobą miejsce pełne tajemnic i niebezpieczeństw, miejsce, które widziało wiele okrucieństw i bestialstw, ale także jedyne, które mogli nazwać swoim domem. Zostawiali je pełne rozterek i niepokoju, w godzinie, gdy zaczęły się gromadzić nad nim ciemne chmury, zwiastujące burzę. Opuszczali je, by wyruszyć po światło, które przegoniłoby z niego mrok.  
Wyruszali po nadzieję...


	7. Rozdział V: Legenda o Kagegakure

Rozdział V: Legenda o Kage-gakure

* * *

"U szczytu schodów, tych wysokich,  
Stał człowiek, którego tam nie było.  
Nie było go tam znowu dzisiaj!  
I oby to się nie zmieniło."  
Hughes Mearns

* * *

"Jedną z najpotężniejszych broni w arsenale sztuczek Shinobi Ninja był - i nadal jest - irracjonalny strach i przerażenie ogarniające większość ludzi na sam dźwięk słowa ninja. Shinobi sami robili, co mogli, aby go podtrzymywać, czego przykładem jest chociażby ich tajemnicze pojawianie się i znikanie. Każdy Shinobi dobrze wiedział, że lęk wywołany zabobonami pomoże mu pokonać wroga tak samo jak nimpo czy zatruta shuriken.  
Po części właśnie z tego powodu przez wieki powstało wiele mitów dotyczących prawdziwego pochodzenia Ninja, większość z nich była dziełem samych wojowników!"  
( fragment "Dziewięć Świątyń Śmierci Ninja - sekrety walki" Haha Lung)

* * *

Przez las, niczym bezszelestne cienie, przemykała czwórka shinobi. Poruszali się w milczeniu, nie mącąc zbędnymi słowy miarowego stukotu ich kroków i spokojnego oddechu... No, prawie wszyscy.  
- Daleko jeszcze! - rozdarł się najniższy z czwórki.  
Pozostali omal nie wyrżnęli w drzewa.  
- Naruto, jesteśmy na ważnej misji - syknęła Sakura. - Zachowuj się jak ninja.  
- Co to za misja skoro nic o niej nie wiemy - burknął blondyn. - Hę? Kakashi-sensei powiesz nam coś o niej wreszcie?  
Szarowłosy westchnął z rezygnacją. Wiedział, że omówienie ich zadania go nie ominie, a przy okazji i udzielenie dodatkowych, dość obszernych informacji. Odwlekał jednak tę rozmowę, chcąc sobie wszystko poukładać w głowie. Głównie jednakże chodziło o to, iż sam nie do końca jeszcze otrząsnął się z szoku, po rozmowie z Tsunade...

* * *

Kilka godzin wcześniej...

- Nie będę owijała w bawełnę. Miałam ochotę wysłać na tę misje oddział ANBU, ale to, niestety, wiązałoby się z podjęciem dużego ryzyka, na które nas nie stać - zaczęła poważnie Tsunade, wodząc wzrokiem po zebranej przed nią czwórce.  
- Jakiego ryzyka? - spytała niepewnie Sakura.  
- Po ataku Orochimaru, nie doszliśmy jeszcze do siebie. Brakuje nam ludzi i sprzętu, ale mimo to musimy wykonywać normalnie zlecenia, w celu stworzenia pozorów, iż wszystko gra. Gdybyśmy postępowali inaczej inne, mniej przychylne nam wioski, mogłyby domyślić się całej prawdy i przypuścić na nas atak. A wierzcie mi, osłabieni, stanowimy łatwy i łakomy kąsek dla wielu. Zbyt wielu - dodała ciszej do siebie. - Dlatego też misje przydzielane są bez wyjątku wszystkim shinobi, jakich mamy. Niekiedy nawet dzielimy drużyny, by w ten sposób zwiększyć ilość grup. Niestety, wioska w ten sposób pozostaje bez stałej ochrony.  
- Dlatego to my mamy wykonać to zadanie, nie ANBU. Oddział specjalny zostaje, jako straż Konohy - domyślił się Kakashi.  
Tsunade przytaknęła mu w milczeniu.  
- Dokładnie.  
- Z tego wynika, że...  
- Wasza misja będzie niebezpieczna. Bardzo niebezpieczna, ale też niezwykle ważna. Mówiąc krótko - jeżeli wam się powiedzie, będzie to prawdziwy przełom! Jeśli jednak zawiedziecie... - Hokage zawiesiła na chwilę głos. - Nie otrzymacie od nas żadnej pomocy ani wsparcia.  
- Co? - Sakura była wstrząśnięta jej słowami. - Porzucicie nas na pastwę losu?  
Tsunade splotła dłonie i oparła na nich głowę.  
- Dokładnie. Naprawdę, nie chciałabym tego robić, ale... Musicie zdać sobie sprawę z powagi sytuacji.  
Cała czwórka zamarła na moment, nawet Naruto nie odważył się zmącić ciszy. Po raz pierwszy młodych genninów tak bardzo przygniotła istota życia shinobi. Dotarło do nich, że bycie ninja to tak naprawdę ślizganie się po krawędzi szkła - sekunda dekoncentracji, moment nieuwagi i spadasz w przepaść. Tylko doświadczenie i chłodna precyzja pozwoli ci przetrwać. Hokage potrząsnęła głową, wyrywając się z zadumy. Umysł zaprzątały jej męczące pytania. Czy postępuje słusznie? Czy jest sens ryzykować? Ale klamka już zapadła. Podjęła decyzję. Skoczyła w przepaść z minimalną szansą na ratunek, ale zawsze z jakąś. Skoczyła, a raczej wrzuciła w nią tę czwórkę. Choć z drugiej strony... Oni mieli największą szansę na powodzenie. Nie ANBU, nie inne drużyny, tylko właśnie oni. Dlaczego? Sama nie potrafiła tego wytłumaczyć. Tak mówił jej instynkt, a jako ninja i przede wszystkim kobieta, już dawno nauczyła się go słuchać.  
- To będzie wielodniowa misja, więc radzę wam się do niej dobrze przygotować. Nie obciążajcie się jednak niepotrzebnym sprzętem, gdyż przede wszystkim zależy nam na czasie. Równo o dwudziestej macie czekać w barze Inariego w miasteczku Mizuno na granicy Kraju Ognia z Krajem Wody. Tutaj macie mapę - Tsunade podała im zwój - Spotkacie się tam z dwójką shinobi. Wyruszacie jutro z samego rana.  
Kakashi rzucił okiem na mapę i podał ją swoim podopiecznym, którzy rzucili się na nią zachłannie.  
- Z kim mamy się spotkać?  
- Z delegacją. Macie eskortować ich do Konohy.  
- Ale...  
- Wiem, o co ci chodzi Kakashi. Nie wiemy konkretnie, kto to będzie.  
Naruto zamachał gwałtownie rękoma.  
- Zaraz zaraz. To niby jak ich rozpoznamy?  
Hokage uśmiechnęła się blado.  
- I to jest najciekawsze. To oni mają poznać was. A teraz idźcie się przygotowalni.  
Gennini chcieli jeszcze o coś zapytać, ale zobaczyli niepokojący błysk w oczach Piątej. Pośpiesznie opuścili gabinet. Hatake zamierzał pójść w ich ślady, ale zatrzymał go głos Tsunade.  
- Ty Kakashi zostań na moment. Muszę wtajemniczyć cię w kilka spraw.  
Szarowłosy westchnął ciężko.  
- Tak myślałem. Nie podałaś nam kraju pochodzenia oraz powodu przybycia delegatów, nie mówiąc już o paru istotnych rzeczach, Hokage-sama.  
Tsunade pochyliła się lekko w przód.  
- Jak już wspominałam, zależy mi na czasie, a zaczęcie tego tematu przy genninach wymagałoby dodatkowych wyjaśnień. Zbyt długich wyjaśnień.  
Twarz Kakashiego nie wyrażała absolutnie nic, głównie, dlatego, iż skryta była pod maską.  
- Przejdźmy jednak do konkretów - ciągnęła Tsunade. - W wiosce macie spotkać się z dwójką ninja z... Kage-gakure.  
Hatake wytrzeszczył na nią ze zdumieniem oczy.  
- Tak Kakashi, z TEGO Kage-gakure, legendarnej Wioski Cieni, z której jakoby mają wywodzić się wszyscy shinobi.  
Szarowłosy zamrugał kilkakrotnie.  
- Myślałem, że to tylko mit, bajka na dobranoc dla dzieci.  
Hokage westchnęła ciężko.  
- Bo tak miało być. Od dawna podejrzewaliśmy, że istnieje naprawdę, nigdy jednak nie udało nam się zdobyć niezbitych dowodów. Podobno najbliżej odkrycia prawdy był Czwarty. Słyszałam pogłoskę, jakoby Namikaze miał rzekomo właśnie u Cieni nauczyć się jutsu Żniwiarza Śmierci. Tego również nie potwierdzono. Do dziś, jedynymi informacjami, jakimi o Kage-gakure dysponowaliśmy, były ustne przekazy oraz notatki Namikaze na ten temat. Były jednak one zbyt skąpe, by można było umiejscowić wioskę w jakimś konkretnym miejscu. Aż do dziś... - Hokage podsunęła Kakashiemu zwój.  
Chwycił go szybko, zachłannie pochłaniając jego treść. Czuł, jak z każdym przeczytanym słowem, oczy robią mu się wielkie jak spodki ze zdumienia.  
- Masaka... Ale dlaczego my? - wyszeptał wpatrując się uporczywie w Piątą.  
Ta wzruszyła tylko ramionami.  
- Sama chciałabym to wiedzieć. Skoro dysponują aż taką wiedzą, zapewne zdają sobie sprawę z tego, iż potęga Konohy została mocno nadszarpnięta ostatnimi czasy. Nie stanowimy obecnie najlepszej partii, pomimo tego zdecydowali się właśnie na nas. Tego jednak wygląda na to, dowiemy się od nich samych.  
- W takim razie, dlaczego nie idzie ANBU?  
Tsunade popukała paznokciem w zwój.  
- Zastrzegli sobie minimalną eskortę. Nie chcą rzucać się w oczy, a uważają, że nasze siły specjalne przykuwają zbyt dużą uwagę. Chcą zachować swoją podróż w całkowitej tajemnicy przed innymi Wioskami. Tylko my zostaliśmy oficjalnie poinformowani o ich istnieniu, i tak póki, co ma pozostać.  
Kakashi pokiwał w milczeniu głową.  
- Rozumiem. W takim razie lepiej będzie, jak pójdę się przygotować.  
- Zaczekaj jeszcze - zatrzymała go Tsunade. - Chcę żebyś zachował szczególną ostrożność. Cienie przez wieki byli odizolowaną społecznością, nie mamy pojęcia, jakimi zdolnościami dysponują. Ich ninjutsu mogło wyewoluować w coś zupełnie nam nieznanego. Dlatego to właśnie twoja drużyna idzie na tę misję.  
Hatake przytaknął jej ruchem głowy, w milczeniu opuszczając gabinet. Tak, teraz dokładnie wiedział , co chodziło Tsunade. Dzięki swojemu sharinganowi, mógł skopiować praktycznie każde jutsu, oczywiście za wyjątkiem Kekkei Genkai. Hokage nie musiała mu mówić, iż jego specjalność jest tutaj ważnym atutem. Komuś, kto żył w ukryciu tyle lat nie można było ufać, w każdej chwili "delegacja" mogła okazać się zasadzką. Sharingan zwiększał ich szansę na przetrwanie, na to, iż użyją czegoś, przed czym nie będą wiedzieli jak się bronić. Hatake westchnął ciężko.

"Trzeba będzie uczulić ich na ostrożność - pomyślał wychodząc z budynku na ulice Konohy. - "Z pewnością będzie to jedna z ciekawszych misji, w jakich brałem udział. I niebezpieczniejszych..."

* * *

Szarowłosy zatrzymał się, a za nim reszta drużyny.  
- Zbliża się noc, tutaj rozbijemy obóz - powiedział zeskakując z drzewa.  
W ślad za nim poszli gennini.  
- Najpierw się tu jakoś urządzimy, a potem wam wszystko wyjaśnię - zarządził Hatake, wyjmując swoją nieodłączną książeczkę.  
"Jasne, my odwalimy całą robotę, a on przez ten czas będzie czytał" - pomyślała zdenerwowana Sakura, ale nie odezwała się ani jednym słowem.  
- Ale jak to? - zaczął oburzony Naruto.  
- Baka, zamknij się - syknęła Haruno. - Im szybciej się z tym uwiniemy, tym szybciej Kakashi-sensei opowie nam o misji.  
Naruto niechętnie musiał przyznać jej rację. Razem z Sakurą zajął się rozbijaniem namiotów, zaś Sasuke nazbierał drewna i za pomocą katona rozpalił ognisko. W krótkim czasie obóz wyglądał jak należy  
- O, już skończyliście? - zdziwił się Kakashi, niechętnie odrywając się od lektury.  
- Tak, teraz może pan opowiadać - powiedziała Sakura.  
Cała czwórka usiadła przy ognisku. Kakashi oparł się wygodniej plecami o drzewo. Zaczął nieśpiesznie streszczać im całą rozmowę z Tsunade. W miarę jego opowieści, oczy Haruno robiły się coraz większe ze zdumienia, nawet Sasuke wydawał się być poruszony. Tylko Naruto kręcił się niespokojnie.  
- Nie rozumiem, co wy w tym wszystkim widzicie niezwykłego - odezwał się, kiedy Hatake skończył mówić. - Zwykła misja w której mamy robić za eskortę dla jakiś tam obcych ninja. Nie wiem, czym tu się podniecać - fuknął gniewnie.  
Kakashi westchnął, przejeżdżając dłonią po twarzy. No tak, Naruto jak zwykle nie wiedział, o co chodzi, czego innego mógł się spodziewać?  
- Ty głupku, widać, że nic nie robiłeś na lekcjach! - zaczęła krzyczeć na blondyna Sakura. - Kage-gakure to legendarna wioska, podobno wszyscy shinobi wywodzą się właśnie z niej!  
- Serio? - spytał zaciekawiony Naruto. - A czy te... Cienie są bardzo potężne?  
- Chyba będzie prościej, jak opowiem ci całą legendę. - stwierdził Hatake. - Tak, więc dawno temu... - "Kurczę, zaczynam jak jakąś bajkę, ale trudno" - ...Gdy na świecie nie było jeszcze demonów, a ninja było jak na lekarstwo, żyli Wielcy Mistrzowie, którzy swoje życie poświęcali zgłębianiu arkanów sztuki ninjutsu. W tamtych czasach zostać shinobi było niezwykle ciężko, gdyż musowo było przekonać któregoś z Mistrzów, iż jest się godnym posiadanie tak potężnej wiedzy. Każdy z nich, uosabiał jeden z żywiołów, którego tajniki zgłębiał. Tak więc był Mistrz wody, ognia, powietrza, ziemi, błyskawicy oraz... Jeszcze jeden. Zajmował się on najmroczniejszymi stronami ludzkiej duszy oraz najbardziej mrocznymi jutsu. Prawdopodobnie zgłębiał także czarną magię, a także zajmował się nekromancją. Tego Mistrza wszyscy unikali jak ognia - bano się go, ale jednocześnie musiano liczyć się z jego wiedzą. Nazywano go Mistrzem Sześciu Ścieżek, gdyż zgłębił on tajemnicę wszystkich pięciu żywiołów oraz jeszcze jeden. Nazywany duchowym pierwiastkiem lub iskrą bogów. Kiedy na świecie pojawił się Jubi - potężny, dziesięcioogoniasty demon, Mędrzec wykorzystał swoje niesamowite umiejętności do zapieczętowania w sobie bestii. W ten sposób stał się pierwszym jinchuuriki w historii. Jednakże przed śmiercią Mędrca demon mógłby się uwolnić, dlatego też na łożu śmierci, przeniósł on Jubi do środka Księżyca, pieczętując ją w nim, a resztę mocy bestii rozdzielił na dziewięć mniejszych demonów...  
- Wybacz sensei, ale znamy tą legendę. To przecież historia o narodzinach ogoniastych... - wtrąciła się Sakura, ale Kakashi zaraz jej przerwał.  
- Poczekaj. Ta historia jest ściśle związana z Kage-gakure. Otóż istniała również inna wersja legendy o Bijuu mówiąca, iż Mistrz Sześciu Ścieżek tuż przed samą śmiercią, w tajemnicy nakazał swoim sześciu uczniom strzec bestii zamkniętej w Księżycu za wszelką cenę, a także sprawować kontrolę nad pomniejszymi demonami. Ostatkiem sił przelał w każdego ze swoich uczniów cząstkę własnej mocy. Po jego śmierci, uczniowie, zgodnie z wolą mistrza, w niewiedzy przed pozostałymi shinobi, założyli Wioskę Ukrytą w Cieniu, która nigdy nie figurowała na żadnej mapie. Od każdego z ucznia, miał wywodzić się potężny klan, które razem stanowiły prawdziwą potęgę Kage-gakure. Cienie mieli odtąd stać na straży Jubi, aż po dzisiejszy dzień. Mieli także kontrolować pozostałe demony, i chronić ludzi przed nimi. Przez setki lat ich mit obrastał w coraz to bardziej fantastyczne elementy, aż w końcu nawet sami ninja, nie potrafili odróżnić wśród tego wszystkiego prawdy. Dodatkowo Cienie nigdy nie pozostawili po sobie choćby najmniejszego śladu, więc możemy się jedynie domyślać, jakie akcje były przez nich przeprowadzone...  
- Czyli nie wiemy o nich kompletnie nic?  
Tym razem to Sasuke mu przerwał. Jego głos był spokojny i chłodny jak zwykle, ale Kakashi dostrzegł zainteresowanie w jego oczach.  
- Dokładnie - przytaknął mu Hatake, wyciągając z kieszeni swoją nieodłączną książkę, co oznaczało koniec rozmowy.  
- Wygląda na to, że ta misja nie będzie jednak całkiem do bani - stwierdził Naruto z szerokim uśmiechem.


	8. Rozdział VI: Ciemność rusza do boju

Rozdział VI: Ciemność rusza do boju

* * *

" Oczekiwanie na niebezpieczeństwo jest gorsze niż moment, gdy ono na człowieka spada."  
A. Hitchcock

* * *

Takeshi wzdrygnął się mimo woli, wchodząc do laboratorium. Stanowczo nie lubił tego miejsca. Sterylnie czyste, oświetlone mocnym, białym światłem jarzeniówek, zbytnio przypominało mu szpital. Albo kostnicę. W powietrzu unosił się specyficzny zapach środka dezynfekującego i formaliny. Dreszcz niepokoju przebiegł mu po plecach. Zwariowałby, gdyby musiał spędzać tu kilka godzin dziennie. Tymczasem Yuuki przebywała tu bez oporu i z chęcią. Dla niej laboratorium było drugim domem. Kiedy wszedł tam razem z Akihito, kobieta uważnie obserwowała coś przez mikroskop. Yuuki miała na sobie biały fartuch, a pod nim swoją ulubioną czerwoną sukienkę bez rękawów, ze stójką, zapinaną pod szyją. Długie, brązowe włosy związane były niedbale.  
- Dobrze, że już jesteście - przywitała ich, odrywając wzrok od mikroskopu. - Mam coś, co was z pewnością zainteresuje.  
- Oby to było coś naprawdę wielkiego Yuuki - powiedział poważnie Takeshi. - Cały czas miałem nadzieję, że nie na darmo zebraliśmy ochrzan od Tsubasy.  
Akihito skrzywił się na wspomnienie "powitania", jakie urządził im ich przełożony. Mógł się spokojnie założyć, że połowa Cieni słyszała jego wrzask, jak to "schrzanili całą operację".  
" A miało być tak pięknie" - pomyślał markotnie.  
- Słyszałam, jak się na was wyżywał - Yuuki pokręciła smętnie głową. - Ostatnio miał same złe wiadomości i tylko szukał okazji, by się na kimś wyładować. Nawinęliście się akurat pod rękę. Słyszeliście, że Nariko wróciła? - spytała zmieniając temat.  
Mężczyźni spojrzeli po sobie zaskoczeni.  
- Tak szybko? - wypowiedzieli niemal jednocześnie.  
Kunoichi skrzyżowała ręce na piersiach.  
- Więc jeszcze nic nie wiecie - powiedziała, wzdychając ciężko. - Cóż, najpierw podzielę się z wami moim odkryciem, a potem wyjaśnię wam całą resztę.  
- Może zacznij od tego, co to za cholerstwo chciało mi wczoraj amputować stopy - odezwał się Akihito, opierając się o jeden ze stołów.  
- Nie narzekaj, mogło się skończyć o wiele gorzej. To coś, co was zaatakowało, to nic innego jak _ascaris lumbricoidec_, czyli po naszemu glista ludzka...  
- Żartujesz - przerwał jej Aki. - Wyobraź sobie, że wbrew obiegowej opinii, coś tam uczyłam się na biologii i mniej więcej wiem, jak to paskudztwo wygląda. Z całą pewnością nie rośnie w kilka minut na parę metrów.  
- TO jest glista - Yuuki poważnie wpatrywała się w przyjaciół. - Tyle tylko, że zmutowana genetycznie. No i ktoś dodatkowo potraktował ją sporą ilością bardzo potężnej chakry.  
- Coś takiego jest w ogóle możliwe? - spytał Takeshi wpatrując się w Yuuki uważnie.  
Kobieta mu przytaknęła, podając im kopie wyników laboratoryjnych.  
- Jak widać jest - powiedziała podchodząc do mikroskopu.  
Mężczyźni tymczasem zajęli się przeglądaniem raportu. W sumie to tylko Takeshi, gdyż Akihito zerknął tylko przelotnie na kartki papieru, i zaraz je odłożył. Dla niego mogło to pisać nawet po łacinie - tak czy siak nic z tego nie zrozumiał. Taki z każdym przeczytanym słowem robił się coraz bardziej blady na twarzy.  
- Masaka... - wyszeptał ledwo słyszalnie, odrywając w końcu wzrok od wyników.  
Podniósł oczy na Yuuki. Chyba nigdy w życiu nie widział jej bardziej poważnej niż w tym momencie.  
- To jeszcze nie koniec niespodzianek. Spójrzcie tutaj - powiedziała, ustępując miejsca przy mikroskopie.  
Takeshi dorwał się do niego chciwie, a Akihito wisiał mu nad ramieniem, dopytując się, co widzi.  
- Gdyby nie to, że są jakieś dziesięć razy większe niż normalne, powiedziałabym, że nie ma w nich niczego niezwykłego - odezwał się szaro-włosy, w dalszym ciągu obserwując preparat.  
- To zerknij teraz - Yuuki podeszła, wyjęła preparat przejeżdżając nad nim dłonią, po czym wsunęła go z powrotem.  
- Osz ty... - tylko tyle zdołał wydusić z siebie zszokowany Takeshi.  
Komórki zmutowanej glisty ożywiły się gwałtownie - zaczęły w szybkim tempie mnożyć się i rosnąć. Takeshi ustąpił miejsca Akihito, który tylko zaklął na ten widok.  
- Bardzo gwałtownie reagują na silną chakrę - ciągnęła Yuuki. - Komórki "pochłaniają" ją, traktują jak pokarm. Potrafią ją asymilować i wykorzystać, jako katalizator napędzający ich rozwój...  
- Zaraz zaraz - przerwał jej szaro-włosy. - To znaczy, że one mogły żyć, tak jakby w stanie hibernacji w naszym grubasie, i uaktywnić się dopiero, gdy poczuły chakrę?  
- Dokładnie, z małym sprostowaniem - poprawiła go przyjaciółka. - Musiały wyczuć chakrę na odpowiednim poziomie, ale także nie mogła być to pierwsza lepsza energia.  
- Co masz na myśli? - spytał Akihito przerywając obserwację.  
- Karmią się każdą napotkaną siłą, ale nie każda jest w stanie wpłynąć, by tak nagle zwiększyły swoje rozmiary, tak jak to opowiadaliście - ciągnęła Yuuki. - Z tego wynika, że zostały uwarunkowane tylko na jedną chakrę, jedną osobę, która by była w stanie nimi kierować.  
- To by wszystko wyjaśniało - przytaknął jej zamyślony Takeshi. - Wtedy w limuzynie nie użyłem żadnego jutsu, a te robale i tak rozdarły faceta od środka. W takim wypadku ktoś musiał podziałać na nie z daleka.  
- A także wiedzieć, kiedy i gdzie będziemy - dorzucił Akihito. - Bo jak się okazuje, to najwyraźniej była pułapka. Ktoś chciał nas w bardzo paskudny sposób załatwić. Tylko, dlaczego nie wyczuliśmy niczyjej obecności? Miałem aktywny Kekkei Genkai, mysz by głośno nie pierdnęła żebym o tym nie wiedział.  
- Cóż za urocze porównanie - prychnęła Yuuki odgarniając włosy z twarzy. - W sumie jednak masz rację. Siła, jaka spowodowała tak nagłą i gwałtowną aktywność pasożytów, musiała być potężna, więc niemożliwością jest, byście jej nie wyczuli. Cały czas mam nadzieję, że dojdę do czegoś badając mutację DNA, ale póki, co utknęliśmy w martwym punkcie.  
- Ja na twoim miejscu zacząłbym od przejrzenia znanych genetyków - odparł szaro-włosy. - W końcu ilu naukowców jest w stanie stworzyć coś takiego?  
- Ja bym raczej spytała, ilu z nich jest skłonnych do współpracy z ninja - sprecyzowała Yuuki. - Ale dzięki za radę.  
- No to super. Wygląda na to, że ktoś ostro usiłuje nam dobrać się do dup - westchnął Akihito, siadając na jednym ze stołów. - A ja sądziłem, że to będzie miła i przyjemna misja... Chyba coraz bardziej żałuję, że nie było tam wtedy z nami Nariko. Ona wyczułaby tą chakrę, choćby nie wiem, kto jak się maskował.  
- Właśnie - rzucił Takeshi, który najwyraźniej sobie o czymś przypomniał. - Wspominałaś coś o tym, że Nariko wróciła.  
- Zgadza się. Minęliście się z nią o kilka godzin...  
- Jak to "minęliście się"? To już jej nie ma? - spytał zaskoczony Aki.  
Yuuki westchnęła i zabrała się do opowiedzenia tego, co wydarzyło się podczas ich nieobecności...

* * *

Tayuu siedział tępo wpatrując się w trzy raporty: jeden z misji Nariko, drugi z misji Takeshiego i Akihito oraz trzeci, najświeższy, który przyszedł przed chwilą z laboratorium. Było źle, nawet bardzo źle... Sam skończył właśnie sporządzać sprawozdanie z "przesłuchania" i, zebrawszy wszystkie informacje, jakie teraz posiadał, na wierzch niczym zdechła ryba, wypływał jeden, mrożący w żyłach fakt. Ktoś zamierzał ich zniszczyć. I nie wyglądało to na żadną zabawę ninja-amatorów detektywów, próbujących odkryć "legendarną" Kage-gakure, ani żadne pomniejsze demony czy też innego rodzaju paskudztwa, tylko najwidoczniej dobrze poinformowany, zaawansowany technologicznie i dobrze zorganizowany Wróg. Pierwszą myślą było oczywiście Akatsuki - najbardziej znana zła organizacja, w skład, której wchodzili sami przestępcy klasy S. Jednak Akatsuki zajmowało się polowaniem na sakryfikantów, więc, po co mieliby ich atakować? Cienie zajmowali się wyłącznie pomniejszymi demonami oraz duchami i innymi upiorami, nie interesowały ich Ogoniaste. Poza tym, do tej pory oni i Brzask nie wchodzili sobie w drogę. W grę nie wchodziły również inne Ukryte Wioski, gdyż one trwały w przekonaniu, iż Kage-gakure jest tylko i wyłącznie mitem, bajką na dobranoc. Gdyby zmienili stosunek do tych opowieści i próbowali przedsięwziąć coś poważniejszego, już by o tym dawno wiedzieli i zastosowali odpowiednie środki ostrożności. Więc w takim razie, kto to mógł być? Komu mogło zależeć na zniszczeniu Cieni? Tayuu nic sensownego nie przychodziło do głowy, poza tym, iż grupa, która zaatakowała Takeshiego i Akihito ( bo Tayuu założył, iż ich Wróg nie może być pojedynczą osobą ), była doskonale poinformowana o ich planach. A z tego wynikało coś więcej, coś, co prawdopodobnie jeszcze nigdy nie wydarzyło się w Kage-gakure... Nikt nie wiedział o poczynaniach Cieni, za wyjątkiem nich samych, więc...

" Ktoś musiał nas zdradzić " - pomyślał Tsubasa, bojąc się wypowiedzieć te słowa na głos. - " Ktoś najwyraźniej w świecie nas sprzedał. " Pokręcił z rezygnacją głową, po czym walnął nagle pięścią z całych sił w biurko. Drzewo pękło z suchym trzaskiem niczym zapałka. Mężczyzna zerwał się z miejsca i nie zważając na panujący teraz bałagan, zaczął się przechadzać po pomieszczeniu szybkim krokiem. W życiu nie przypuszczałby, iż będzie zmuszony patrzeć na swoich podwładnych jak na potencjalnych zdrajców.  
- Kuso - zaklął cicho, nie zaprzestając swojego marszu.  
Ufał im wszystkim, ufał każdemu z mieszkańców Kage-gakure. Wiedział, iż żaden z nich nie zdradziłby tej małej ojczyzny, jaką była ich wioska, ale...  
" Moje zdanie nie jest najważniejsze " - pomyślał ponuro.  
On był tylko jednym z Rady Siedmiu i sam nie mógł podjąć decyzji w imieniu całego zgromadzenia. Mógł jednak na nią wpłynąć, gdyż to do jego obowiązków należało przedstawienie raportów przed obliczem Rady. To nie wiele, ale chyba tylko tyle mógł zrobić... Natychmiast pożałował, że Yasukinyu wyruszył na tę idiotyczną misję - Yoh miał w Radzie o wiele większe wpływy od niego, i jego opinia mogłaby mu bardzo pomóc. Staruszek był wśród Cieni żywą legendą, wzorem nauczyciela, który wychował samych elitarnych wojowników ninja. Cieszył się u wszystkich głęboką sympatią i szacunkiem, poza tym, w jego osobie było coś takiego, przez co nie można go było nie polubić. Emanował wewnętrznym blaskiem i ciepłem, którego tak często im brakowało. Był ich promykiem światła, w tej zapadłej i zapomnianej przez bogów dziurze... Tayuu zatrzymał się wzdychając ciężko. Jego przeczucia powoli zaczynały się sprawdzać. Dla Cieni nadchodziły mroczne czasy, w których zmuszeni byli brodzić w ciemnościach tak odmiennych od tych, do których już zdążyli przywyknąć...

* * *

Yuuki skończyła w końcu mówić i na sali zapadła cisza. Przyjaciele wpatrywali się w nią z niedowierzaniem, jakby spodziewali się, iż zaraz wybuchnie śmiechem krzycząc, że dali się nabrać...  
- Przyznaj się, wkręcasz nas? - spytał Akihito, uśmiechając się przygłupio.  
- Czy wyglądam jakby mi było do śmiechu? - warknęła kobieta.  
Blondyn już miał jej coś odpowiedzieć, kiedy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Po chwili wychyliła się zza nich niebieskowłosa główka Ayumi.  
- Ohayo Yuuki-sempai. Nie przeszkadzam? Przyniosłam herbatę - powiedziała, podnosząc nieco wyżej niesioną przed sobą tacę.  
- Nie, no coś ty. Wchodź śmiało - Yuuki zaprosiła dziewczynę gestem do środka.  
Ayumi weszła powoli uważając, by przypadkiem nie rozlać gorący napoju. Po wystraszonej, wręcz śmiertelnie przerażonej dziewczynce, którą dręczą przerażające koszmary, nie było ani śladu. Ayu wyglądała na wypoczętą, a z jej twarzy nie schodził delikatny uśmiech. Ubrana była w krótkie, niebieskie kimono, z czarnymi i różowymi paskami. W tali przepasana była różową wstęgą, zawiązaną z tyłu na kokardę. Całości stroju dopełniały czarne leginsy przed kolano oraz czarne buty. Błękitne włosy związane różowymi wstążkami, okalały jej buzię, dodając w ten sposób jej dodatkowego uroku. Ayu wyglądała na naprawdę kruchą i delikatną istotkę, nic dziwnego, że najczęściej mówiono do niej "Ptaszynka". Mało, kto by się domyślił, iż ta niepozorna dziewczynka potrafi zabić jednym ruchem dłoni...  
- Akihito-kun! Takeshi-kun! Jak dobrze jest was widzieć! - wykrzyknęła, rzucając się po kolei każdemu z przyjaciół na szyję.  
Yuuki, w czasie, gdy reszta się witała, ponalewała do kubków herbaty. Teraz popijała swój napój oparta lekko o stół, obserwując pozostałych.  
- Nie mogę, ona jest taka słodka! - oznajmiła nagle Yuuk, przytulając się do Ayu. - Mogę ją zatrzymać? Prooszęę - zatrzepotała rzęsami znad ramienia dziewczyny.  
- Widzę, że nasza Ptaszynka zdążyła cię już rozpieścić - zaśmiał się Takeshi. - Nie przyzwyczajaj się. Nariko prędzej wysadzi ci laboratorium, niż odda Ayu. Kto by jej jeść gotował?  
Yuuki zrobiła nieszczęśliwą minę. Dziewczynka zachichotała, rozbawiona tą sytuacją, lecz zaraz opanowała ten atak wesołości.  
- Niko-chan zostawiła wam list - powiedziała, podając Takeshiemu kopertę.  
Machika otworzył ją i przysunął się bliżej Akihito. List napisany był starannym, pochyłym pismem Nariko i, delikatnie rzecz ujmując, nie nastrajał zbyt optymistycznie. Szczególnie blondyn miał nieciekawą minę po przeczytaniu postscriptum.  
- A mówiłem, że to był głupi pomysł - przypomniał mu Takeshi, uderzając Akiego listem w głowę.  
- Nic takiego sobie nie przypominam - burknął blondyn.  
- Ayu, idź i poproś Kazumę żeby tu przyszedł na chwilę - powiedziała Yuuki, uważnie lustrując spiętego Takeshiego.  
Ayumi posłusznie wyszła z laboratorium. Kiedy zostali sami, Taki bez słowa podał list kobiecie. Kunoichi zaczęła czytać go po cichu...

_Drogi Takeshi i ty blond debilu!_

_Jak już za pewne Yuu-chan zdążyła wam wyjaśnić, Yoh-sensei poprosił mnie o pomoc w misji. Tak, to nie jest żart i tak samo jak wy zastanawiam się, czy nasz staruszek odrobinkę nie sfiksował. Zgodziłam się na tę podróż tylko dlatego, by pilnować, żeby nie stała mu się krzywda. Jak dla mnie cały ten pomysł z "przymierzem" jest mocno naciągany. Czuję, że Yoh-sensei nie mówi mi całej prawdy, jednak i tak zamierzam się dowiedzieć, o co w tym wszystkim tak naprawdę chodzi._  
_Mam do Was prośbę, a zarazem... Przestrogę. Uważajcie na Ayumi. Poprzedniej nocy znów miała atak. Widziała zgliszcza budynków oraz nadpalone trupy. Trupy obdarte ze skóry. Może tu chodzić o masakrę w Jadeitowym Pałacu, ale... Mam złe przeczucia. Coś się ocknęło. Czuję to całym ciałem, wszystkimi zmysłami... Czuję to w wodzie, w powietrzu, w ziemi i w ogniu. Avak też jest niespokojny, nie wiemy, co się dzieje. Obawiam się, że szykuje się coś grubszego. Postaram się dowiedzieć czegoś więcej na ten temat, ale miejcie oczy i uszy szeroko otwarte. Nie chcę, by wam się coś stało..._  
_Przejmujecie opiekę nad Ayu pod moją nieobecność. Pod żadnym pozorem nie zostawiajcie jej samej - w ubiegłym miesiącu skończyła 12 lat, więc już najwyższy czas, by została poddana próbom. Rada na pewno będzie chciała wykorzystać moją nieobecność. W żadnym wypadku nie możecie na to pozwolić. Jeśli będzie trzeba, wiecie, co macie robić..._  
_I jeszcze jedna, ostatnia sprawa. Pilnujcie się przy Tayuu. Nie wiem, co dokładnie, ale dzieje się z nim coś złego, jest jakiś nieswój... Zresztą sami się przekonacie._

_Pozdrawiam i całuję  
wasza Nariko_

_PS. W sejfie jest mały prezent. Drogę wskaże wam księżyc.  
PS2. Akihito, jeśli jesteś emocjonalnie przywiązany do swoich kończyn, tudzież innych części ciała, radzę ci uzupełnić z powrotem mój barek, albo... ( w tym miejscu narysowana była malutka, bardzo wymowna trupia czaszka ).  
_

Yuuki zwinęła list i oddała go Takeshiemu. Ten ścisnął go w pięści i potraktował sporą ilością silnie skoncentrowanej chakry - papier dosłownie wyparował, zabierając ze sobą swoje tajemnice.  
- I co wy na to? - spytał pozostałą dwójkę, wpatrując się w nich poważnym spojrzeniem.  
- Albo Nariko popadła w paranoję, albo coś się święci - odpowiedziała Yuuki, krzyżując ręce. - Nie pokoi mnie jeden fakt - dlaczego nagle przestała ufać Tayuu?  
- Nie mam pojęcia, ale musi mieć ku temu powody. Mam nadzieję, że to coś, co pozostawiła nam w sejfie powie nam coś więcej.  
- Wiecie, co, już sam pomysł z ujawnieniem się był podejrzany. Ale teraz, kiedy sprawy zaczynają się nam wymykać spod kontroli, to już czyste...

* * *

- ... szaleństwo - dokończyła ponuro Nariko.  
Idący przed nią Yasukinyu westchnął z rezygnacją. To, że zdołał ją przekonać do towarzyszenia mu w podróży, niestety nie miało nic wspólnego z przekonaniem byłej uczennicy do swojego pomysłu...  
- Nariko, naprawdę dałabyś już spokój - powiedział markotnie. - Wyjaśniałem ci to już chyba ze sto razy, poza tym, uzyskałem poparcie Rady, więc to chyba dobry plan...  
- Taa - burknęła kobieta pod nosem.  
Yoh zatrzymał się gwałtownie; Tsubasa o mało co na niego nie wpadła. Odwrócił się w jej stronę, powoli mierząc ją wzrokiem. Oboje ubrani byli w zwykłe, codzienne stroje oraz podróżne płaszcze - można by ich było wziąć za dziadka i wnuczkę, podróżujących dla przyjemności. I takie właśnie wrażenie chcieli wywołać.  
- Posłuchaj - zaczął wpatrując się w nią swoimi przenikliwymi oczami. - Jest nas coraz mniej. Z każdym rokiem jesteśmy coraz słabsi... Kiedyś byliśmy prawdziwą potęgą militarną, elitą elit, byliśmy nieuchwytni niczym duchy, bano nas się jak samego diabła... Mieliśmy chronić ten świat, teraz zaś nie jesteśmy w stanie ochronić samych siebie... Nas czas powoli dobiega końca. Kończy się era legend i mitów, epoka potworów i mar. Jeżeli chcemy przetrwać, musimy wyjść z ukrycia, z ciemności, w których dotychczas żyliśmy. Musimy na nowo nauczyć się żyć w blasku dnia, porzucić mroki nocy, z którymi związaliśmy się tak bardzo...  
Przerwał, dając Nariko chwilę na zastanowienie. Wiedziała, że Yoh ma rację. Zawsze było ich mało, teraz jednak liczebność Cieni uległa drastycznemu zmniejszeniu. W Jadeitowym Pałacu, przeszło piętnaście lat temu, zginęli nie tylko najlepsi wojownicy. Zginęły całe klany, całe rodziny straciły życie w tej krwawej bitwie. Po tym wydarzeniu pozostała ich zaledwie garstka, głównie przestraszonych sierot i starszych osób, przez co na kilka lat musieli prawie całkowicie zawiesić swoją działalność. Po prostu nie miał, kto walczyć... Dopiero, gdy młode pokolenie zostało odchowane, Cienie znów powróciły do gry, jednak nigdy nie udało im się odbudować wcześniejszej potęgi. Czasy ich świetności bezpowrotnie minęły... Mogli albo do końca pełnić swą służbę, albo wkroczyć w nową erę, jako nowi ludzie... Ale do tego potrzebowali pomocy. Zbyt długo żyli w ścisłej konspiracji i, jak to powiedział Yasukinyu: "musimy na nowo nauczyć się żyć w blasku dnia". Nariko przygryzła ze zdenerwowania dolną wargę. Trudno jej było otwarcie się przyznać, iż najbardziej w tym wszystkim raziło ją właśnie to, że oni, Cienie, shinobi potrafiący przez tyle lat zmylić wszystkich, teraz muszą z własnej woli zrzucić swą maskę. I po co? Żeby prosić o pomoc! Oni, elita ninja, dysponująca wiedzę i technikami, o jakich reszcie świata shinobi się nie śniło! To raniło dogłębnie jej dumę wojownika i sprawiało, że nie mogła się pogodzić z decyzją jej mistrza. Została wychowana w przekonaniu, iż są całkowicie samowystarczalni, że nie potrzebują nikogo, i chociaż zdawała sobie sprawę z ich wszystkich problemów, to jednak duma Cienia bardzo na tym cierpiała. Ysukinyu doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z rozterek, targającymi jego uczennicą, jednak nie mógł jej pomóc. Sama musiała zrozumieć, iż droga, którą zamierza ich poprowadzić, jest tą właściwą.  
- Ruszajmy, bo w życiu nie dotrzemy na miejsce w umówionym czasie - Nariko przerwała ciszę, ponawiając marsz.  
Yoh ruszył zaraz za nią. Na jego twarzy znów zagościł łagodny uśmiech. Wiedział, iż Nariko w przyszłości będzie wspaniałą przywódczynią, o ile uda jej się pokonać własne demony...

* * *

Czwórka ninja z Konohy zatrzymała się, wpatrując się w pobliskie miasteczko, skąpane w ostatnich promieniach zachodzącego słońca. Stali tak, chłonąc ten sielski obrazek, kiedy...  
- Głodny jestem - stwierdził Naruto, choć jego brzuch przed chwilą sam o tym wszystkich powiadomił.  
Cały czar chwili prysnął niczym bańka mydlana.  
- Zjawiliśmy się wcześniej, więc nie widzę przeszkód, by wstąpić do jakiegoś baru. Ale najpierw wynajmijmy pokoje - zarządził Hatake, po czym cała drużyna ruszyła do miasteczka.  
Ulice zaczynały się powoli wyludniać, pomimo tego, iż godzina była jeszcze młoda. Bez trudu odnaleźli nieduży motel, w którym zapłacili za trzy pokoje. Rozeszli się, żeby się odświeżyć i nieco odpocząć po podróży. Wieczorem cała czwórka udała się do pobliskiego baru na kolację. Lokaj, podobnie jak i ulice, świecił pustkami. W środku znajdowały się tylko dwie osoby, rozmawiające ze sobą przyciszonymi głosami. Shinobi usiedli obok nich, zamawiając dla siebie dania. Czekając na posiłek, Kakashi zerkał ukradkiem na pozostałych gości. Byli to mężczyzna w podeszłym wieku oraz młoda kobieta, oboje szczelnie otuleni podróżnymi płaszczami. O ich krzesła oparte były dwa, średniej wielkości plecaki. Nieznajomi, sądząc po ich gestach i mimice, żywo o czymś dyskutowali. Hatake, nie mając nic lepszego do roboty, zaczął ich uważniej obserwować. Starzec był niedużym człowiekiem o drobnej posturze, przez co wyglądał bardzo krucho. Miał długą, siwą brodę, łagodne rysy twarzy oraz młodzieńcze, błękitne oczy, w których igrały wesołe ogniki. Kobieta na oko była w jego wieku, ewentualnie kilka lat młodsza. W sumie można ją było określić jednym słowem - zjawiskowa. Jej długie, związane w koński ogon włosy były płomiennorude - końcówki z wściekłego pomarańczu przechodziły w głęboką czerwień. Duże oczy w kształcie migdałów miały barwę fiołków, odbijało się w nich zdecydowanie i inteligencja właścicielki. Nieduży, prosty nos, pełne usta, regularne rysy twarzy. Kobieta była wysoka, smukła i, sądząc po sylwetce, wysportowana - bordowy płaszcz gładko opinał jej sylwetkę, uwydatniając jej kobiece kształty... Dalsze obserwacje Kakashiego zakłóciła kelnerka, podsuwając mu pod nos porcję ramen. Szarowłosy wziął ją, lecz nie zaczął jeść. Znów ukradkiem zerknął na nieznajomych - tym razem jednak jego spojrzenie skrzyżowało się ze spojrzeniem pary fiołkowych oczu. Szybko odwrócił wzrok, sięgając po pałeczki. Usłyszał jak para podróżnych płaci za swoją kolację i wychodzi z baru. W tym czasie Sasuke i Sakura zdążyli już zjeść swoje porcje, i popijali teraz zieloną herbatę, a Naruto właśnie pochłaniał piątą dokładkę. Kakashi zaczął w myślach szybko przeliczać swoje fundusze...  
- Późno się już zrobiło, prawda? - spytał nieoczekiwanie właściciel lokalu.  
- Czy ja wiem? Jak dla mnie jest jeszcze dość wcześnie - odparł ostrożnie Kakashi, uważnie obserwując mężczyznę.  
Właściciel ukradkiem zaczął oglądać się na boki, jakby oczekiwał, że coś na niego wyskoczy znienacka. Coś tu najwyraźniej nie grało.  
- Jeszcze pięć minut i będę musiał zamknąć bar - rzucił jak gdyby od niechcenia.  
- Czo? - Naruto zachłysnął się makaronem. - Co? Ale ja jeszcze nie skończyłem! - wykrzyknął już wyraźniej.  
- Nie mam zamiaru niepotrzebnie się narażać - burknął pod nosem właściciel, nie dość jednak cicho, by nie doszło to do uszu Kakashiego.  
- Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, wracajcie do hotelu.  
Cała wyżej wymieniona trójka spojrzała z zaskoczeniem na swojego sensei.  
- Mamy zadanie do wykonania, chcę żebyście jutro z samego rana byli gotowi - wyjaśnił im.  
Sasuke zerknął z ukosa na swojego nauczyciela, a potem na zaniepokojonego mężczyznę. Najwyraźniej zrozumiał, o co Hatake chodziło, bo nieznacznie skinął głową, po czym wyprowadził dwójkę swoich przyjaciół. Szarowłosy zdjął z twarzy maskę i zaczął powoli jeść. Właściciel z sekundy na sekundę robił się coraz bardziej nerwowy.  
- Przepraszam, ale musi pan już iść - powiedział niemal płaczliwym tonem.  
Kakashi bez słowa zapłacił za posiłek i wyszedł na zewnątrz ku uldze właściciela. Szarowłosy szedł powoli ulicą. Czuł się jakby spacerował po miasteczku duchów - dookoła nie widać było ani jednej żywej duszy. Ba, nie słychać było nawet bezpańskich psów czy kotów, które były nieodłącznym dodatkiem większych skupisk ludzi. To wzmocniło tylko niepokój mężczyzny. Ta nienaturalna cisza sprawiała, że człowiek zaczynał wariować. Ludzie tutaj najwyraźniej czegoś się obawiali, pytanie tylko czego? Kakashi powoli sięgnął do ochraniacza z symbolem Konohy, który zasłaniał jego lewe oko. Zdecydowanym ruchem pociągnął go do góry. Sharingan zalśnił krwistą czerwienią w świetle ulicznych latarni. Hatake zaczął lustrować nim okolicę, szukając skupisk potężnej chakry, czy jakiś dziwnych anomalii... Ogólnie czegokolwiek, co zdołałoby wytłumaczyć ten paraliżujący wszystkich lęk. Drgnął, gdy zaglądając w wyjątkowo ciemną i ciasną uliczkę, owionął go lodowaty chłód. Chłód, który przenikał aż do szpiku kości, chłód przywodzący na myśl śmierć... Kakashi ostrożnie postąpił krok naprzód. Nie zauważył niczego podejrzanego, jednak jakaś siła pchała go dalej. Zrobił jeszcze kilka kroków, nim na jego drodze nie pojawiła się przeszkoda w postaci ściany. Ślepa uliczka. Odwrócił się, chcąc wyjść z tego nieprzyjemnego zaułka, gdy...  
- _Chodź do mnie...  
_Mężczyzna stanął jak wryty.

"Zdawało mi się, czy rzeczywiście coś słyszałem?" - spytał sam siebie w myślach.

Rozglądając się dookoła, sięgnął do kabury, z której wyjął kunai. Ciężar broni w dłoni sprawiła, że poczuł się pewniej. Zmrużył oczy wpatrując się w przestrzeń u wylotu uliczki. Powietrze przed nim dziwnie falowało. Wyglądało jakby gęstniało, kumulując się w jednym miejscu.  
"Dziwne, nie wygląda to na jakąkolwiek formę ninjutsu czy genjutsu - przeszło mu przez głowę. - W ogóle nie wyczuwam chakry."  
Tymczasem dziwne zjawisko nasiliło się. Drganie powietrza stało się tak silne, że widać je było gołym okiem, bez użycia sharingana. Materia zaczęła przybierać określony kształt. Ludzki kształt.  
- _Chodź do mnie... Jestem taka głodna... - _tym razem głos był o wiele bardziej wyraźny.  
Kakashi pełen najgorszych przeczuć przyjął pozycję obronną. Wyłaniająca postać okazała się być młodą dziewczyną. Z sekundy na sekundę zdawała się być bardziej "realna". Po paru minutach jej transformacja dobiegła końca. Oczom Hatake ukazał się trupio blada dziewczyna, odziana w postrzępioną, brudną szatę. Dziewczyna była bosa, długie, czarne włosy opadały zlepionymi pasmami na jej twarz. Spomiędzy nich prześwitywały żółte, jak u żmii oczy. Oczy napawające lękiem, pełne nienawiści, żądzy krwi i mordu. Nieludzkie oczy, paraliżujące swoim spojrzeniem. Zjawa wyciągnęła w jego stronę ręce.  
- _Chodź do mnie... - _wyszeptała tak niepasującym do niej, miękkim, uwodzicielskim głosem.  
Kakashi poczuł, jak jego ciało ogarnia nagłe odrętwienie.  
- _Chodź do mnie... - _ciągnęła zjawa, sunąc ku niemu powoli. - _Jestem taka głodna... Tak bardzo głodna... Potrzebuję pożywienia... Potrzebuję krwi. KRWI! - _ostatnie słowo wykrzyknęła piskliwym, wręcz nieludzkim, wibrującym głosem.  
Kakashi krzyknął, przyciskając dłonie do uszu. Ten pisk boleśnie borował mu w głowie, wrzynając się w mózg niczym sztylet. Poczuł, jak między palcami zaczyna płynąć lepka, ciepła ciecz. Jego własna krew. Cofnął się pod ścianę, jednocześnie próbując wykonać technikę uwolnienia. Niestety, ku jego zaskoczeniu, nie zadziałała, a użyta chakra dodatkowo rozdrażniła napastniczkę. Zjawa wyrzuciła obie ręce przed siebie, gwałtownym ruchem. Nagły impuls rzucił Kakashim o mur, przyciskając go do niego. Nie był w stanie kiwnąć choćby palcem; był zdany całkowicie na łaskę lub nie łaskę przeciwniczki. Dziewczyna wyszeptała coś cicho i z jej rękawów wyślizgnęły się dwie, duże żmije, sycząc złowieszczo. Zjawa szarpnęła nadgarstkami, wykonując ruch jakby strzelała z bicza. Gady pomknęły z zawrotną szybkością, ku unieruchomionemu Hatake. Mężczyzna szarpnął się, próbując rozpaczliwie uwolnić się spod wpływu niewidzialnej siły. Jednak coś, co go trzymało, wykraczało stanowczo poza granice wszystkiego, co widział, i nie miało zamiaru wypuścić swojej ofiary. Odruchowo zamknął oczy, gdy żmije znalazły się na metr od jego twarzy. I kiedy zdawało się, że już wszystko stracone... Krzyk zaskoczenia, gniewu i złości, błysk stali i migoczący pas czerwieni - wszystko to zlało się w jeden chaos. Kakashi otworzył szybko oczy i pierwsze, co zobaczył, to dwie martwe żmije, leżące nieopodal bez głów. Przed nim, z kataną w dłoni, stała płomiennoruda kobieta w bordowym płaszczu. Jej postać spowijała czerwona aura, rozpraszająca mroki uliczki.  
- Chcesz żreć? Nie na mojej zmianie, suko - wycedziła przez zęby.  
W jej dłoni pojawiła się kula ognia...


	9. Rozdział VII: Królowa płomieni

Rozdział VII: Królowa płomieni

* * *

"Kto walczy z potworami, powinien się strzec, by walka nie uczyniła go jednym z nich. Bo kiedy długo patrzysz w otchłań, otchłań zaczyna patrzeć w ciebie."

F. W. Nietsche

* * *

Kilka minut wcześniej...

Nariko przechadzała się po ulicy powolnym krokiem. Zamyślona, cieszyła się, iż jest tu tak pusto - w tym stanie zdążyłaby pewnie potrącić już z pół tuzina osób.

"Proszę, więc Konoha wysłała na nasze spotkanie same gwiazdy" - pomyślała. - "Uroczo."

W barze, rozpoznała ninja, gdy tylko do niego weszli, zresztą nie było to zbyt trudne. Ochraniacze ze znakiem liścia rzucały się w oczy. Były jak dzwonki wieszane przy owcach - z daleka informowały o tym, kto się zbliża. Nariko prychnęła, wciskając dłonie do kieszeni płaszcza. Cienie nie nosiły ochraniaczy z "logo" ich wioski. Bycie ninja wiązało się z umiejętnością wtopienia w tłum, bycia "niewidzialnym". Na misjach, ich największym priorytetem było pozostanie niezauważonym, rozwianie się niczym dym... Tymczasem opaski były zbyt charakterystyczne, zbyt rozpoznawalne, by można ich było bezpiecznie używać. Tsubasa uśmiechnęła się lekko do siebie. Cienie wielokrotnie wykorzystywały podrobione ochraniacze, by rzucić podejrzenia na inne Ukryte Wioski, i w ten sposób zatrzeć własne ślady. "Cóż, przynajmniej do czegoś nam się przydały" - pomyślała, przywołując obraz czwórki Konoszan: jounina i trójki genninów, standardowej drużyny. Rozpoznała trójkę z nich.

Naruto Uzumaki - nadpobudliwy blondynek, o wesołych, błękitnych oczach, beztrosko rozmawiający ze swoimi towarzyszami. Sakryfikant dziewięcioogoniastego lisiego demona Kyuubiego. Syn Czwartego Hokage.

Sasuke Uchiha - chłodny, dystyngowany, pochłonięty całkowicie przez pragnienie zemsty na swoim starszym bracie Itachim, za rzeź swojego klanu. Jeden z ostatnich posiadaczy sharingana.

No i wreszcie Kakashi Hatake - słynny Copy Ninja z Konohy, jedyna osoba spoza klanu Uchiha, posługująca się sharinganem. Syn Białego Kła, prawdziwy geniusz, jeśli chodzi o ninjutsu, wynalazca Chidori...

Tak, nie ma co, Konoha wysłała same gwiazdy na ich spotkanie.

"Jak miło" - pomyślała Nariko, uśmiechając się do siebie paskudnie.

Tylko różowowłosa dziewczyna była jej nieznana, jednak nie bardzo przejęła się tym faktem. Jeśli kogoś nie było w aktach Cieni, to znaczyło, iż jest osobą nie wartą zainteresowania. Kobieta przechadzała się tak, zatopiona w rozmyślaniach, jak będzie wyglądała ich podróż z "eskortą". Nagle zatrzymała się, mrużąc swoje chłodne, fioletowe oczy. Zaczęła węszyć, niczym zwierzę.

- _Czujesz to?_ - spytała wyjmując zza pasa zwój.

- _Tak. Jest blisko. I jest bardzo silne_ - usłyszała potwierdzenie swoich obaw.

- _Jest bardzo głodne, pewnie dawno nie żerowało_ - dodała, nadgryzając własny kciuk.

Kilka szkarłatnych kropel upadło na ziemię. Nariko szybkim ruchem rozwinęła papier, dopisując do szeregu pieczęci jeszcze jedną, własną krwią. Gdy skończyła, jej postać owiały kłęby białego dymu. Kiedy się rozwiały, w dłoni zamiast zwoju dzierżyła katanę. Chwyciła ją pewniej, zaciskając palce na klindze - ostrze rozbłysło na moment jaskrawą czerwienią.

- No to do roboty - wyszeptała do siebie, rzucając się w mrok nocy...

* * *

Teraz stała twarzą w twarz z wygłodniałym demonem. Martwe ciała węży z głuchym łoskotem upadły pod jej nogi. Kątem oka zerknęła na stojącego za nią mężczyznę. Zdążyła w ostatniej chwili. Szarowłosy opierał się o ścianę, dysząc ciężko, nie spuszczając z niej wzroku, w którym malowało się niedowierzanie. Nariko, powoli, bez pośpiechu, lewą dłonią zaczęła rozpinać płaszcz. Fiołkowe oczy cały czas spoczywały na jej przeciwniku - wiedziała, iż chwila nieuwagi może kosztować ją życie. Zrzuciła płaszcz, odrzucając go na bok, by nie krępował jej ruchów. Stanęła w lekkim rozkroku, przyjmując pozycję do ataku. Demon tymczasem otrząsnął się z pierwszego szoku, jakim było wtargnięcie Tsubasy. Upiór z przeraźliwym krzykiem rzucił się naprzód, wystrzeliwując zatrute senbon. W oczach Nariko zalśnił ogień - lekko balansowała na nogach, nieznacznymi ruchami nadgarstka wprawiając w ruch katanę. Ostrze odbiło wszystkie senbon, nim te zdołały choćby zadrasnąć kunoichi.

- Koniec zabawy - wycedziła przez zęby.

Dwoma susami znalazła się przy demonie. Zamaszystym ciosem cięła w ramię, lecz pomimo swojej siły, zdołała jedynie zadrasnąć potwora. Uchyliła się przed kopniakiem, blokując jednocześnie kataną cios zadany szponami. Walka nabrała niesamowitego tempa. Kakashi tylko i wyłącznie dzięki sharinganowi, mógł śledzić jej przebieg. Ciosy wyprowadzane były z zadziwiającą szybkością, a każdy z nich mógł być śmiertelny. Jednak szala zwycięstwa nie chciała się przechylić na żadną stronę. W końcu Nariko, którą ta bezowocna wymiana ciosów zaczęła powoli nużyć, postanowiła zmienić strategię. Błyskawicznym kopniakiem z obrotu posłała demona na spotkanie ze ścianą, w którą poczwara wbiła się z głuchym jękiem. Wykorzystując chwilową niedyspozycję przeciwnika, Tsubasa wybiła się wysoko, składając szereg ręcznych pieczęci. Demon zaczął pośpiesznie wygrzebywać się z gruzów, z przerażeniem patrząc na kobietę. Nariko nabrała powietrza w płuca:

- Katon, Goukakyuu no Jutsu! - krzyknęła.

Z jej ust buchnęła gigantycznych rozmiarów ognista kula. Demon wrzasnął przeraźliwie, wyrzucając gwałtownym ruchem dłonie przed siebie. Ogień z sykiem uderzył o barierę, stworzoną przez upiora. Rozpoczęło się zmaganie dwóch sił. Choć jutsu Nariko było naprawdę potężne, jednak nie zdołało przebić się do wroga. Demon uśmiechnął się złowieszczo, gdy kula zniknęła, zamieniając się w obłok pary. Opuścił ręce, szykując się do kontrataku, lecz... W tej chwili z niknących płomieni wyskoczyła Tsubasa, z kataną uniesioną wysoko nad głową. Jednym cięciem zakończyła wszystko. Ostrze z nieprzyjemnym chrzęstem zagłębiło się w szyi potwora. Siła uderzenia była tak wielka, że miecz wszedł w ciało niczym w masło, odrąbując głowę od tułowia. Bezwładne truchło głucho upadło na ziemię. Kończyny podrygiwały jeszcze kilka sekund w agonii, nim zamarły na wieki. Nariko miękko wylądowała, odgarniając niedbałym ruchem włosy z czoła. Na jej twarzy nie widać było zmęczenia, jej rysy pozostawały spokojne i twarde. Z całej jej postaci emanował chłodny profesjonalizm. Widać było, iż takie walki to dla niej chleb powszedni. Hatake ze zmrużonymi oczyma wpatrywał się w swoją nieoczekiwaną zbawicielkę.

"Ukryła swojego klona w kuli ognia. Nawet nie zauważyłem, kiedy to zrobiła" - pomyślał, obserwując uważnie płomiennowłosą.

Spróbował się ruszyć, jednak niewidzialne więzy wciąż go krępowały. Pomimo, iż demon nie żył, jego technika wciąż była aktywna. Kakashi nigdy w życiu nie spotkał się z czymś takim. Zaczął się szarpać, lecz skończyło się na tym, iż więzy poczęły zacieśniać się jeszcze bardziej.. Poczuł, że zaczyna się dusić.

- Nie wierć się tak, zaraz je zlikwiduje - usłyszał miękki, kobiecy głos.

Kunoichi szybko zbliżyła się do niego. Podniósł na nią wzrok, zatapiając swoje spojrzenie w spojrzeniu chłodnych, niesamowicie fiołkowych oczu. Kobieta powoli opuściła powieki. Gdy je podniosła, jej tęczówki nabrały krwistoczerwonej barwy, a źrenice stały się pionowe jak u żmii. Kakashi usłyszał w swej głowie cichy szept, będący niczym szelest liści poruszanych na wietrze. Poczuł, jak ucisk maleje, jak opadają krępujące go liny. Odetchnął z ulgą, rozprostowując zbolałe ramiona. Kiedy znów spojrzał na kunoichi, jej oczy odzyskały dawny wygląd. Sama zaś kobieta, nie zwracając zupełnie na niego uwagi, zajęła się oczyszczaniem katany z ciemnej, prawie czarnej posoki. Hatake podszedł do bezgłowego ciała demona, przyglądając mu się z nieukrywaną ciekawością. Nigdy nie spotkał się z czymś takim, i choć upiór był martwy, dalej wzbudzał w nim lęk. Był czymś niespotykanym, prawie, że nierealnym, bo choć shinobi zdawał sobie sprawę z istnienia innych niż bijuu demonów, to jednak nigdy ich nie spotkał. I pomyśleć, że nie dysponowały one nawet dziesiątą częścią mocy ogoniastych! Mimo to, stwór zdołał obezwładnić go bez większego wysiłku. Więc jakim sposobem, nieznajomej udało się go pokonać? Nie wyglądała na ani trochę zaskoczoną widokiem demona, wręcz przeciwnie. Była niezwykle opanowana, zupełnie jakby spodziewała się go znaleźć w tym miejscu. Istniało tylko jedno logiczne wytłumaczenie tej sytuacji.

- Ty... ty jesteś Cieniem - stwierdził Kakashi.

- Bingo, długo ci zeszło zanim to wydedukowałeś - prychnęła w odpowiedzi kobieta, odgarniając włosy z czoła. - Nariko Tsubasa, shinobi Kage-gakure - przedstawiła się, prostując swoją postać.

Jak na kobietę była wysoka i wysportowana. Miała na sobie krótkie, czarne kimono, przewiązane w pasie czerwoną szarfą, oraz bordową bluzkę pod szyję bez rękawów. Całości stroju dopełniały wysokie, czarne buty. Oczy, w których obijała się teraz chłodna duma, skierowane były prosto na niego. Hatake poczuł się niepewnie pod tym spojrzeniem.

- Co to tak dokładnie jest? - zmienił szybko temat, wskazując na ciało upiora.

- Obake* - odpowiedziała kobieta podchodząc bliżej. - Powstają z dusz zmarłych kobiet, które za życia doznały wiele cierpienia, iż po śmierci nie mogą odnaleźć spokoju. Dlatego błąkają się po ziemi, usiłują same wymierzyć karę za swoje krzywdy. Często jednak, zaślepione nienawiścią, zaczynając atakować niewinne osoby i żywić się ich krwią. Zawsze krążą niedaleko miejsca swojej śmierci - odparła, podnosząc swój płaszcz z ziemi.

Otrzepawszy go lekko, zarzuciła go sobie na ramiona, nie przerywając jednak swojego wykładu.

- Obake, jeśli nie znajdą ukojenia w swoim bólu, mogą przez lata terroryzować okolicę, próbując zaspokoić pragnienie zemsty. I najwidoczniej, patrząc jak szybko wyludniły się teraz ulice, to się właśnie w tej osadzie działo - tutaj wykrzywiła usta w paskudnym uśmiechu.

Hatake na jego widok poczuł na karku gęsią skórkę. Nariko przypominała w tej chwili bardziej demona niż człowieka. Kobieta podrzuciła lekko katanę w górę. Broń w powietrzu zmieniła się z powrotem w zwój, który Tsubasa zręcznie złapała, chowając go z powrotem za pas. Kakashi w tym momencie opamiętał się, iż jeszcze nie przedstawił się swojej nowej towarzyszce. Chciał naprawić swój błąd, lecz w tej chwil usłyszał czyjeś śpieszne kroki zmierzające w ich stronę. Do uliczki, energicznie wmaszerował staruszek, pomagając sobie laską. Szarowłosy rozpoznał w nim towarzysza Nariko, z którym rozmawiała w barze. Staruszek bystrym spojrzeniem obrzucił tę niecodzienną scenerię, przy czym jego wzrok nieustannie przeskakiwał między Kakashim, Nariko, a martwym demonem. Jego twarz wypogodziła się, gdy zobaczył, że nikomu nic się nie stało. Uśmiechnięty już od ucha do ucha, podszedł bliżej.

- Widzę, że już się ze wszystkim uporałaś - zwrócił się do Tsubasy. - Bałem się, że nie zdążysz.

- Jeden demon to nie problem. Dwa demony to już problem, a trzy to niezła zabawa, jakby to powiedział Akihito - odparła, uśmiechając się do staruszka leciutko.

Uwagi shinobi Liścia nie uszło to, że kobieta wyzbyła się swojego chłodnego tonu, którym wcześniej z nim rozmawiała. W ogóle wydawała się być bardziej rozluźniona, jakby sama obecność staruszka działała na nią kojąco.

- Inaczej wyobrażałem sobie nasze spotkanie, niemniej jednak bardzo się z niego cieszę - zwrócił się do Kakashiego mężczyzna. - Nazywam się Yoh Yasukinyu, moją uczennicę Nariko chyba już poznałeś - powiedział, wyciągając drobną dłoń w stronę szarowłosego.

- Kakashi Hatake - przedstawił się Konoszanin, ostrożnie ujmując rękę staruszka.

Siła, z jaką Yoh uścisnął mu dłoń, zaskoczyła go lekko. Staruszek pomimo swojej kruchej postury, wydawał się być bardziej krzepki, niż na to wyglądał. Yoh uśmiechnął się do niego przyjaźnie, ponownie opierając obie dłonie na lasce.

- No to skoro przełamaliśmy pierwsze lody, myślę, że możemy wrócić razem na jakąś małą kolacyjkę, żeby lepiej się poznać - zaproponował Yasukinyu z dziecięcym entuzjazmem.

- Bardzo dobry pomysł - zgodził się Kakashi, który z miejsca polubił staruszka.

Mężczyzna posiadał w sobie ogromne pokłady optymizmu, do tego Hatake nie wyczuwał nim żadnej wrogości czy obłudy. W Yoh można było czytać jak z otwartej księgi.

- Co ty na to, Nariko? - staruszek odwrócił się do kobiety.

- Wybacz mi sensei, ale jeszcze nie skończyłam. Mam coś jeszcze do załatwienia - odparła nieco suchym tonem, kucając przy ciele demona.

Podniosła je bez trudu i zarzuciła sobie na ramię. Wstała, skinęła lekko głową w stronę mężczyzn, po czym zniknęła w kłębach dymu. Przez twarz Yoh przemknął cień smutku, tak do niego niepasujący, jednak zniknął równie szybko, co się pojawił. Niewytrawny obserwator nawet by tego nie zauważył.

- Chodźmy - rzucił, wychodząc z uliczki.

Kakashi przez chwilę wpatrywał się w miejsce, w którym zniknęła kunoichi, po czym ruszył za starcem.

* * *

- Jak myślisz, co nam tam zostawiła? - pytał już chyba po raz dziesiąty blondyn.

Takeshi westchnął przewracając oczyma.

- Nie mam pojęcia. Miejmy nadzieję, że wytłumaczy to jej ostatnie dziwne zachowanie. Jej, Tayuu i całej Rady.

Przyjaciele weszli do obszernego salonu, podchodząc od razu do wiszącego na ścianie portretu rodziców Nariko. Takeshi zdjął ostrożnie ciężki obraz, opierając go o ścianę. Pod nim okazały się żelazne drzwiczki sejfu.

- "Księżyc wskaże wam drogę" - zacytował Akihito. - Nie mogła wprost podać kombinacji?

- Nie kurwa, debilu, nie mogła - zirytował się Machika. - Nic ci się nie stanie, jak raz na jakiś czas wysilisz mózgownicę.

- A nie moglibyśmy go tak po prostu rozwalić? - podrzucił pomysł Aki.

Takeshi popatrzył na niego jak na wariata.

- Życie ci zbrzydło? Mogę się założyć, że na sejfie nałożone są takie bariery, iż przy pierwszej próbie dostania się siłą do jego zawartości, skończyłbyś z urwanymi rękoma. Ale jeśli chcesz to śmiało, próbuj.

Blodyn prychnął w odpowiedzi, krzyżując ręce na piersi. Przyjaciele stali tak przez chwilę w milczeniu, zastanawiając się nad słowami Tsubasy. W końcu po paru minutach, Takeshi rozpromienił się, pstrykając palcami. Robił tak zawsze, ilekroć do głowy wpadł mu wyjątkowo udany pomysł.

- Mam! - wykrzyknął z tryumfem. - Kiedy będzie następna pełnia?

Aki wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie mam bladego pojęcia. A po co ci to? - zapytał z żywym zainteresowaniem.

- Niko ma hopla na punkcie astrologii, a szczególności na oddziaływaniu faz Księżyca. Kiedyś przez całą godzinę tłumaczyła mi, jaki wpływ ma on na aktywność demonów - wyjaśnił szarowłosy. - Idź, znajdź mi jakiś kalendarz, tam powinny być zaznaczone wszystkie pełnie.

Akihito wybiegł z salonu, po chwili wracając z kalendarzem w dłoni. Na haczyku, do którego był przymocowany, widać było resztki tynku. Najwidoczniej blondyn w pośpiechu wydarł go ze ściany. Takeshi pokręcił tylko z dezaprobatą głową.

- Następna pełnia przypada w... - szarowłosy powiódł palcem po papierze. - Jest! Piętnastego lipca.

- Czyli to będzie piętnaście obrotów w... Ej! A skąd mam wiedzieć, w którą stronę najpierw kręcić? - zreflektował się Akihito, który dorwał się już do pokrętła.

- A w którą porusza się Księżyc?

Blondyn podrapał się z zakłopotaniem po głowie.

- W lewo gamoniu.

- No jasne! - wykrzyknął Aki. - Czyli to będzie piętnaście w lewo, siedem w prawo i znów piętnaście w lewo.

Zamek szczęknął i drzwiczki lekko odskoczyły. Blondyn otworzył je na oścież. W środku znajdowała się mała paczuszka, zawinięta w szary papier. Akihito wyciągnął ją z sejfu. Była bardzo lekka. Szybkim ruchem rozerwał opakowanie. Oczom przyjaciół ukazał się dyktafon. Takeshi ze świstem wciągnął powietrze.

- Chyba wiem, co Nariko nagrała - wyszeptał, wpatrując się jak zahipnotyzowany w urządzenie.

* * *

Płomiennoruda kobieta wpatrywała się ze spokojem w strzelające snopy iskier. W jej chłodnych, fioletowych oczach odbijały się płomienie, nadając tęczówkom czerwony odcień. Ogień zachłannie objął owinięte, w nasiąknięte olejem płótno ciało, pożerając je i powoli zamieniając w popiół. Nariko przetarła ze zmęczenia oczy, obejmując się ramionami. Dopełniła ostatniej ofiary, ostatniego rytuału, dzięki któremu dusza może w spokoju odejść na ten lepszy świat.

Zerwał się wiatr - poły jej płaszcza załopotały za nią niczym skrzydła. Ogień i popiół zawirowały, tworząc kształt młodej dziewczyny. Twór spojrzał na Tsubasę oczyma czarnymi niczym węgiel. Wargi poruszyły się bezgłośnie, ale Nariko wyczytała to jedno słowo, jakie chciały jej przekazać, z ich ruchu.

"Dziękuję."

- Spoczywaj w pokoju - wyszeptała, patrząc na dogasające płomienie.

* * *

*Obake - rodzaj japońskiego demona.


	10. Rozdział VIII: Rada

Rozdział VIII: Rada

* * *

"Walka człowieka przeciw władzy jest walką pamięci przeciw zapomnieniu."

M. Kundera

* * *

Tayuu ze zdenerwowaniem zaciskał palce na poręczy krzesła. Ciężki kaptur czarnej peleryny, zaciągnięty na głowię, krył w cieniu jego twarz. Wokół okrągłego stołu, wyciosanego z jednego kawałka marmuru, siedziało jeszcze pięć, odzianych tak jak Tsubasa, postaci. Jedno miejsce, to, naprzeciwko Tayuu, pozostało puste. Zazwyczaj zasiadał na nim Yoh, lecz z powodu jego nieobecności, na przeciwko krzesła umieszczono szklaną kulę, na aksamitnej poduszce.

- Spóźnia się - odezwał się miękki, kobiecy głos.

- Nie, moja droga, ma jeszcze trochę czasu, nim zaczniemy obrady - odpowiedział mężczyzna, siedzący po prawej ręce Tayuu.

- Sam zaproponował swój udział w tejże misji, więc nie rozumiem, dlaczego mamy na niego czekać - zaprotestowała znów kobieta.

- Ponieważ on również należy do Rady, a nie możemy odbyć posiedzenia w niepełnym składzie - uciął mężczyzna. - Ma jeszcze piętnaście minut.

* * *

Tymczasem Yoh i Kakashi kończyli późną kolację w małym moteliku, w którym zatrzymał się ten pierwszy. Jednakże rozmowa zbytnio im się nie kleiła, gdyż Hatake myślami wciąż wracał do walki z demonem, nie mogąc pogodzić się z tym, iż tak łatwo wpadł w pułapkę potwora.

- Nie bierz tej potyczki tak do siebie - głos staruszka wyrwał Kakashiego z zadumy. - Nie ty pierwszy, i nie ostatni wpadłeś w sidła demonów. Potężniejsi wojownicy im ulegali, a to wszystko z braku odpowiedniego przeszkolenia. Nie miałeś pojęcia, z czym się mierzysz, więc zdziwiłbym się, gdyby udało ci się pokonać obake w pojedynku.

Słowa Yoh, choć szczere, nie złagodziły jednak zadry w dumie Konoszanina.

- Jednak twojej uczennicy, demon nie sprawił żadnego problemu - powiedział po chwili namysłu Kakashi.

- Bo, po pierwsze, był tylko jeden i to z rodzaju tych słabszych, a po drugie, ona całe życie zajmuje się walką z nimi - wyjaśnił spokojnie Yasukinyu. - My, Cienie, od dziecka uczymy się rozpoznawać i wyczuwać demony, a zwalczanie ich, jest naszym głównym celem. Latami pracowaliśmy nad różnymi strategiami walki z potworami, i nie przesadzę mówiąc, iż nikt nie dorównuje nam wiedzą na ten temat. No, może Akatsuki - dodał po chwili zastanowienia.

Kakashi spochmurniał na wzmiankę o Brzasku. Cóż, od dawna podejrzewali, iż ich wróg jest bardzo dobrze przygotowany do polowania na ogoniaste, a słowa starego mistrza Cieni, tylko go w tym przekonaniu utwierdziły.

- Mam nadzieję jednak, iż po podpisaniu paktu to się zmieni - powiedział Yoh, puszczając oko do szarowłosego. - Przecież nie możemy pozwolić, by ktoś wykorzystał demony do niecnych celów, prawda?

Kakashi uśmiechnął się tylko w odpowiedzi. Staruszek już po raz drugi zaskoczył go, w lot odgadując jego myśli.

- Panu naprawdę zależy na tym pakcie - stwierdził Hatake, patrząc w jasne oczy Yasukinyu.

- Oczywiście, że tak - odpowiedział poważnie staruszek. - W końcu ten pomysł wyszedł z mojej inicjatywy - z tymi słowami w oczach Yoh zapłonął jakiś żarliwy ogień, po którym rozpoznać można było, iż ten pakt należy do największych marzeń Yasukinyu i jest dopiero początkiem jego planów.

Kakashiemu spodobał się ten szczery zapał, gdyż świadczył on o tym, że staruszek nie miał żadnych ukrytych intencji. Miał zamiar wypytać się o projekt umowy, lecz w tym momencie usłyszał trzask otwieranych drzwi. Odwrócił się i zobaczył wchodzącą do środka Nariko. Kobieta zerknęła na nich, skłoniła się z daleka swojemu mistrzowi, po czym zniknęła na schodach prowadzących do wynajmowanych pokoi.

- Coś mi się jednak wydaje, że ona nie jest zachwycona pańskim pomysłem - stwierdził szarowłosy, odwracając się z powrotem w stronę Yasukinyu.

- Nariko? Cóż, ona nigdy nie reaguje zbyt optymistycznie na większość moich pomysłów - odparł staruszek, wzdychając z rezygnacją. - Jest osobą niezwykle ostrożną i bardzo skrytą, więc nie dziwię się, iż plan "wydobycia" Cieni na światło dzienne, nie napawa jej optymizmem. Nie oceniaj jej jednak zbyt surowo. Jeśli chce, potrafi dać człowiekowi nieźle w kość, ale to w gruncie rzeczy bardzo dobra osoba. Trzeba ją tylko poznać bliżej.

Kakashi miał powiedzieć, iż z jej nastawieniem trudno o bardziej zażyłą znajomość, lecz w tej chwili obiekt ich rozmowy niczym płomienna burza zbiegł ze schodów, szybkim krokiem podchodząc do ich stolika. Nariko nachyliła się nad swoim mistrzem, szepcząc mu coś gorączkowo do ucha. Kiedy skończyła mówić, Yasukinyu zerwał się gwałtownie ze swojego miejsca.

- Prawie bym zapomniał! - wykrzyknął, z zakłopotaniem drapiąc się po głowie. - Cóż, wiek niezbyt dobrze wpływa na pamięć. Muszę cię przeprosić, ale mam do załatwienia niezmiernie ważną sprawę - zwrócił się do Kakashiego. - Nariko, proszę dotrzymaj mu towarzystwa - dodał patrząc wymownie na płomiennowłosą, która nawet jednym ruchem nie zdradziła, jak bardzo jest jej to nie na rękę.

"Ale cię wrobił, Smocza Damo" - usłyszała Tsubasa w swojej głowie.

"Nie denerwuj mnie bardziej" - warknęła w odpowiedzi.

"Pamiętaj, że musisz być dla niego MIŁA, w końcu reprezentujesz całe Kage-gakure. Wiesz, chociaż co to oznacza? Nie wolno ci go obrazić, pobić, podpalić..." - ciągnął dalej głos, którego posiadacz najwidoczniej doskonale się bawił.

"Kiedyś się doigrasz" - zagroziła Nariko, siadając na miejscu swojego mistrza, który poszedł na górę.

Kobieta zawołała kelnerkę i zamówiła sobie lekką kolację. Przez cały ten czas czuła na sobie wzrok Kakashiego, który ją uważnie obserwował.

"Zapowiada się interesująco" - usłyszała podekscytowany szept w swojej głowie.

* * *

Takeshi lekko drżącą dłonią nacisnął przycisk przewijania. Obaj z Akihito odsłuchiwali nagranie już po raz trzeci, i wciąż nie mogli uwierzyć w to, co słyszeli.

- Puść jeszcze raz - poprosił blondyn, ocierając zimny pot z czoła.

Takeshi skinął głową i uruchomił dyktafon. Z początku słychać było same trzaski, lecz zaraz odezwał się zimny, kobiecy głos:

- Dla kogo pracujesz?

- Nnie wwiem - padła odpowiedź, przerywana szlochem. - Kontaktuje się ze mną tylko przez posłańców, i za każdym razem jest to ktoś inny. Nie znam jego prawdziwego imienia, zawsze podpisuje się pseudonimem.

- Jakim? - wysyczała kobieta.

- Ja nie... - protest został zagłuszony nieprzyjemny trzaskiem, a po nim głośnym krzykiem bólu.

- Ty dziwko! Złamałaś mi, kurwa, rękę! - wrzeszczał mężczyzna nienaturalnie wysokim głosem.

- Podaj mi jego pseudonim, albo złamię ci coś jeszcze. Masz wystarczająco dużo kości, więc mam, w czym wybierać - głos kobiety był beznamiętny, jakby codziennie torturowała ludzi.

- Ni-men-sei*, tak o sobie mówi - wyjęczał mężczyzna.

- Widzisz? Jak chcesz, potrafisz współpracować - prychnęła jego rozmówczyni z pogardą. - A teraz dokładnie opowiesz mi, co dla niego robiłeś.

- Ppani... bbłagam... on mnie... zabije... jeśli wyjawię...

- Jeśli nie odpowiesz na moje pytanie, to ja cię zabiję. Tak czy inaczej, zginiesz, tylko w tym drugim przypadku pożyjesz odrobinę dłużej. Jesteś, jak to się mówi, pomiędzy młotem, a kowadłem.

- Nie zrobię tego.

- Jak chcesz. Katon, Umei no hi jutsu**!

Przeraźliwy, nieludzki wrzask zagłuszył wszystkie inne odgłosy. Niemalże zwierzęce wycie, każdego śmiertelnie by przeraziło. Akihito, który miał wrażliwszy słuch od swojego przyjaciela, zatkał dłońmi uszy, nie mogąc znieść po raz kolejny tych krzyków. Takeshi jednak nie miał zamiaru przewinąć taśmy. Słuchał tego wszystkiego, na pierwszy rzut oka, z niewzruszonym spokojem, oczyma wyobraźni oglądając scenę, jaka musiała się wtedy rozegrać. Nariko użyła na więźniu jednej ze swoich "demonicznych" technik. "W ogniu zatracenie" było to jutsu wykorzystujące moc ognia, żywiołu demona zapieczętowanego w Tsubasie, do "wypalenia" wspomnień. O ile ktoś nie dysponował wystarczającą silną wolą, oprawca mógł wyciągnąć z niego potrzebne informacje, a następnie "wypalić" je we własnym umyśle. Jednocześnie dane wspomnienia zostawały wymazywane z mózgu przesłuchiwanego. Była to straszliwie bolesna, i wyniszczająca technika, niebezpieczna zarówno dla tego, na kim była wykonywana, jak i dla osoby jej używającej. Nieumiejętnie użyta mogła zabić, nim nastąpił transfer informacji. Takeshi wiedział, iż jego kuzynka używała jej tylko w ostateczności, przeważnie pozostając przy "tradycyjnych" metodach przesłuchania. Najwidoczniej Nariko nie miała zbyt wiele czasu, bądź czuła się zagrożona, dlatego chciała skończyć z więźniem jak najszybciej.

Po chwili krzyki przesłuchiwanego umilkły. Słychać było tylko jego chrapliwy oddech.

- Co dla niego robiłeś? - powtórzyła swoje pytanie Tsubasa.

- Miałem zbierać informacje... szukać... ludzi, rzeczy, sprzętu... cokolwiek sobie zażyczył... - odpowiedział jej gorączkowy szept, zupełnie jakby mężczyzna chciał teraz za wszelką cenę pozbyć się tej wiedzy.

- Czego szukałeś? - padło kolejne pytanie.

- Mnóstwo rzeczy. Skomplikowane aparatury do laboratorium, jakieś zioła, lekarstwa, narkotyki, a także drobne narzędzia chirurgiczne. Parę razy prosił o żywe osoby, miały robić za króliki doświadczalne, jak mniemam. Mnóstwo książek o genetyce, kilka razy musiałem zdobyć współrzędne miejsc, w których znajdowały się bardzo stare zwoje shinobi...

- Sam mu je przynosiłeś? - w głosie Nariko zabrzmiała nutka zaskoczenia.

- Nie nie nie. Ja jestem tylko drobnym przedsiębiorcą, nie wojownikiem ninja. Do zdobywania lepiej strzeżonych obiektów, Ni-men-sei wysyłał swojego goryla, on mu je przynosił...

- Opisz go.

- Ja... ja nie potrafię - głos mężczyzny się załamał. - Proszę, nie każ mnie! On... on zdawał się nie być człowiekiem...

- Wytłumacz.

- Zawsze otaczała go jakby taka aura. Coś na kształt mgły, przez co nie sposób było dojrzeć jego sylwetki. Nawet jego głos był taki... rozmazany, niewyraźny. Jakby kilka osób mówiło naraz. Nie mam pojęcia, kim on jest. Ale poczekaj! Jest coś, coś, co nie wie, że widziałem. Raz, po jednej walce... przyszedł do mnie. Był kompletnie wykończony, ścigali go, może przez to, ta jego "bariera" się zmniejszyła... Dostrzegłem coś, to był chyba tatuaż, albo znamię.

- Jak wyglądało?

- Jak półksiężyc, na końcach zaś miało odchodzące w przeciwną stronę kreski. W środku półksiężyca była jeszcze kropka. Nigdy przedtem nie widziałem tego symbolu.

- Nie wątpię - głos Nariko na powrót stał się zimny. - Wiem już wszystko, co chciałam. Nie jesteś mi dłużej potrzebny - w tle dało się słyszeć cichy zgrzyt metalu - katany, wyciąganej z pochwy.

- Co? Nie, nie, przecież obiecałaś... - rozpaczliwe błaganie przerwał krzyk przerażenia, zmieszany z nieprzyjemnym chrupotem, jak wydaje kość w zetknięciu z ostrzem miecza.

Dyktafon jeszcze przez chwilę wyrzucał z siebie trzaski, po czym umilkł. Takeshi wyłączył go, po czym wstał, bezwiednie podchodząc do barku. Zatrzymał się w połowie drogi do niego, kiedy przypomniał sobie, iż i tak tam nic nie znajdzie. Obaj z Akihito milczeli, zbyt przerażeni tą myślą. by wypowiedzieć ją na głos.

"A wiec w końcu to się stało" - pomyślał szarowłosy, błędnym spojrzeniem wpatrując się w barek. - "W końcu do tego doszło."

Doskonale znał ów symbol, opisany przez mężczyznę. Miał go wypalony na ramieniu, od ósmego roku życia. On, Akihito, Nariko, Yuuki i każdy cholerny ninja w tej wiosce. Cienie nie nosili ochraniaczy z logo. Zamiast nich, z chwilą osiągnięcia pełnoprawnego statusu ninja, wypalano im ten właśnie symbol, dzięki któremu się rozpoznawali. Tatuaż dodatkowo był widoczny tylko wtedy, kiedy przez ciało danej osoby przepływała większa ilość chakry. Tylko Cienie mogły go mieć, a to oznaczało...

- Zdrajcę - wyszeptał blondyn, zbielałymi wargami. - Mamy w swych szeregach pieprzonego zdrajcę.

- Na to wygląda - odpowiedział Takeshi zachrypniętym głosem.

Nigdy, w przeciągu tych wszystkich lat, nie zdarzyło się, by ktokolwiek z Kage-gakure zdradził swą wioskę. Cienie żyli w odosobnieniu, odizolowani od reszty społeczeństwa, dlatego wszyscy mieszkańcy Kage-gakure musieli współpracować, by przetrwać. Mogli polegać wyłącznie na sobie, i na swoich umiejętnościach, dlatego tak ważne było wzajemne zaufanie oraz lojalność. Sekrety Cieni nie mogły wyjść na jaw, dlatego wszelkie oznaki buntu były tłumione już w zarodku, nim zdołały wyewoluować w coś, co napawało przerażeniem wszystkich shinobi Kage-gakure. W zdradę. Cienie zawsze szczycili się między sobą tym, iż w każdej wiosce ktoś łamał zasady, zaś u nich panowała żelazna dyscyplina. I nagle, z niewiadomego powodu, ktoś miał się wyłamać? Ktoś bezkarnie śmiał zdeptać świętą przysięgę, działać, jako podwójny agent? Takeshi zacisnął z całych sił pięści.

- Przecież to niemożliwe, po prostu niemożliwe - szeptał gorączkowo.

Akihito nerwowo pocierał lewe ramię, na którym widniał jego tatuaż. Znak ten miał jeszcze jedną, dodatkową funkcję. Był jednocześnie pieczęcią, mającą być ostatnią deską ratunku, właśnie przeciwko takim sytuacjom. Pieczęć ta, w chwili zdrady, rozrywała taką osobę na kawałki, uwalniając w jej ciele wszystkie pokłady chakry. Do tej pory ta technika była skuteczna, potrzeba było aż siedmiu najpotężniejszych shinobi Cienia, by ją założyć, więc jakim cudem udało się komuś złamać tę barierę?

- Ta osoba dalej jest w wiosce - powiedział Takeshi. - Aura ją otaczająca to tylko iluzja, którą posługujemy się my wszyscy. To może być dokładnie każdy ninja, nie da się tego ustalić.

- Takeshi, czy Nariko wymazała mu te wspomnienia o zdrajcy? - spytał z nadzieją blondyn.

- Nie sądzę. Tayuu zorientowałby się, gdyby zmieniła mu pamięć. Będzie dobrze jak nie zauważy, iż wyciągnęła już wcześniej z niego te informacje.

- Wiesz, co to oznacza? Wiesz, co zrobi Rada, kiedy się o tym dowie?

- Wiem. I chyba rozumiem, czemu Nariko kazała pilnować nam Ayumi - odpowiedział Machika, odwracając się do przyjaciela.

Czarne chmury gromadzące się nad Kage-gakure od tylu miesięcy, w końcu przyniosły burzę. A kto wie, czy nie znacznie coś gorszego...

* * *

Kula na przeciwko Tayuu zamigotała jasnym światłem. Po chwili dało się w niej zobaczyć odbicie postaci Yasukinyu, który skłonił się reszcie zgromadzonych nerwowo.

- Shitsurei shimashita***, drodzy Bracia i Siostry. Mam nadzieję, że nie spowodowałem opóźnienia? - spytał Yoh, rozglądając się dookoła.

- Nie, zdążyłeś w ostatniej chwili, Yoh-sama - odpowiedział mu zakapturzony mężczyzna, ten, który kazał na niego czekać. - Teraz możemy rozpocząć obrady. Tayuu-sama, czy masz to, o co prosiliśmy?

Tsubasa wyjął z kieszeni dyktafon i położył go przed sobą. Przełykając z trudem ślinę, puścił nagranie. Wśród Rady zapadła cisza...

* * *

Nariko skończyła jeść, i teraz siedzieli oboje z Kakashim, popijając zieloną herbatę. Hatake przypomniał sobie, iż jeszcze nie podziękował kobiecie za ratunek przed demonem.

- Chciałem ci podziękować za pomoc - zaczął, ostrożnie dobierając słowa. - Gdyby nie ty, byłoby ze mną krucho.

- Taka praca - mruknęła Tsubasa, wzruszając ramionami, po czym jej uwagę znów całkowicie zabsorbowała herbata.

"Nie jest zbyt rozmowna" - pomyślał Kakashi, obserwując płomiennowłosą.

- Tak więc, eee... Masz jakiś uczniów? - spróbował zagadać Konoszanin.

- Jedną uczennicę. Ma na imię Ayumi - odparła kobieta.

Na wspomnienie o błękitnowłosej, wesołej dziewczynce, twarz Nariko się wypogodziła. Fiolet źrenic nie wydawał się już taki chłodny i nieprzystępny. Kakashi zauważył, iż utrafił w czuły punkt Tsubasy, postanowił, więc ciągnąć dalej ten temat.

- Ile ma lat? - spytał, dolewając sobie herbaty.

- Dwanaście, tyle, co twoi uczniowie. Bo cała trójka to twoi podopieczni, prawda?

- Zgadza się - przytaknął Hatake. - Czemu masz tylko jedną uczennicę? U nas gennini dzieleni są po trzyosobowe zespoły.

- Z prostego powodu, Uważamy, iż shinobi, mając tylko jednego ucznia, może mu poświęcić znacznie więcej czasu - zaczęła wyjaśniać Nariko. - Skupiając się tylko i wyłącznie na jednej osobie, możemy lepiej pracować nad poprawą jej umiejętności, przez ustalenie specjalnego treningu, uwzględniającego preferencje gennina. Nie ma potrzeby tworzenia drużyn, gdyż Cienie i tak działają w pojedynkę, maksymalnie w dwie osoby.

Był jeszcze jeden, najważniejszy powód, o którym Tsubasa nie chciała póki, co wspominać. Liczebność Cieni w ostatnich latach drastycznie spadła, przez co jakikolwiek podział na grupy nie miał najmniejszego sensu, gdyż po prostu nie było tyle dzieci. Dlatego też Rada zezwalała, na przegarnięcie sierot, takich jak Ayumi. Był tylko jeden warunek - dziecko musiało posiadać umiejętności, które w przyszłości okażą się pożyteczne dla całej Kage-gakure.

- Hmm, a co w takim razie z pracą w zespole? - dopytywał się szarowłosy.

- Chyba mnie nie słuchałeś - głos kobiety stal się odrobinę chłodniejszy. - My działamy w pojedynkę. Idziemy na misję w grupach tylko w ostateczności.

Kakashi instynktownie wyczuł, iż Nariko nie mówi mu wszystkiego, ale wolał póki, co nie drążyć tego tematu.

- Wyruszamy zaraz o świcie. Przekaż reszcie, by byli gotowi - powiedziała Tsubasa wstając. - Powinniśmy wypocząć, jutro czeka nas daleka droga.

- Racja - przytaknął jej Hatake, również podnosząc się ze swojego krzesła. - W takim razie... Dobranoc.

Kobieta skinęła lekko głową na pożegnanie, po czym skierowała się na górę, ani razu nie oglądając się za siebie. Wyczuła, iż jej mistrz kończy właśnie rozmowę, i będzie mogła w spokoju udać się na spoczynek. Była niezmiernie ciekawa, jak Yoh zareaguje na to, co usłyszy, lecz wiedziała, iż nie może dać po sobie poznać, że cokolwiek wie na ten temat. Miała tylko nadzieję, iż Takeshi i Akihito pojmą nadchodzące zagrożenie, i będą się starali za wszelką cenę chronić Ayumi. Przynajmniej dopóki nie uda się jej bezpiecznie przetransportować do Konohy. Znalezienie azylu, nowego domu dla swojej uczennicy, było głównym powodem, dla którego Nariko poparła ten pakt. Bo miała nadzieję, iż nowi sojusznicy przygarną jej Ptaszynkę, że otoczą ją opieką, dadzą szansę na normalne życie... O niczym więcej Tsubasa nie mogła marzyć. Siebie już dawno spisała na straty, od czterech lat żyjąc wyłącznie dla tej kruchej, błękitnowłosej dziewczynki. Żyła, by zapewnić jej szczęście...

Kakashi jeszcze przez chwilę przyglądał się idącej Nariko, nim ta nie znikła mu z zasięgu wzroku. Potem wyszedł z motelu, wracając do miejsca, w którym zatrzymał się ze swoją drużyną. Idąc powoli, przemknęło mu przez myśl, iż ta misja może okazać się jedna z najciekawszych, w jakich brał udział...

* * *

Wszyscy członkowie Rady wpatrywali się w milczeniu w dyktafon. Zaraz po skończeniu się nagrania, wybuchła żarliwa dyskusja, czy raczej kłótnia, o to, co powinni zrobić. Nie mogli zostawić tak tej sprawy, trzeba było podjąć jakieś kroki. Teraz zapadła ciężka, wręcz przytłaczająca cisza. W powietrzu dało się niemalże wyczuć, unoszący się strach, przeradzający się w panikę. W końcu przewodniczący Rady powstał, a za nim pozostali zgromadzeni.

- Wprowadzić kod zero. Nie wysyłać żadnych oddziałów na misję, aż do odwołania. Do jutra chcę mieć listę osób, będących poza granicami Kage-gakure. Otworzyć czwarty poziom lochów i przygotować go do użytku. Od dziś nikt nie ma prawa opuszczać wioski, bez specjalnego zezwolenia. Karą za niedostosowanie się do tej zasady jest śmierć.

Ostatnie zdanie zawisło ciężko w powietrzu, potęgując tylko nastrój grozy.

- Posiedzenie ogłaszam za zamknięte - rzucił przewodniczący, wychodząc z sali.

W ślad za nim ruszyli pozostali shinobi. Tylko kula jaśniała jeszcze przez jakiś czas, oświetlając pustą salę, lecz i ona wkrótce zgasła. Zapadły nieprzeniknione ciemności, ciemności karmiące się ludzkimi lękami...

* * *

*Ni-men-sei - jap. "Dwie Twarze"

** Umei no hi - jap. "W ogniu zatracenie"

*** Shitsurei shimashita - jap. Przepraszam bardzo


	11. Rozdział IX: Początek końca

Rozdział IX: Początek końca

* * *

"Gdy uwięzione ptaki zmądrzeją, próbują otworzyć klatkę swoim dziobem. Nie poddają się... ponieważ znów chcą latać."  
Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Następnego ranka, Nariko i Yoh, czekali na swoją eskortę tuż przed bramą miasteczka. Yasukinyu od wieczora się nie odezwał, cały czas rozmyślając nad wczorajszym posiedzeniem Rady. Staruszek czuł się rozdarty wewnętrznie - z jednej strony cieszył się, iż wyrusza do Konohy, z drugiej zaś strony wiedział, że gdyby znajdował się teraz w Kage-gakure, nie dopuściłby do wprowadzenia procedur kodu zero. A tak został bez trudu przegłosowany i skazany na bierną obserwację, jak Cienie zaczynają sobie skakać do gardeł...  
"Bogowie, kiedy do tego doszło" - pomyślał, przecierając dłonią zmęczone oczy.  
Teraz nie było jednak odwrotu. Musiał ukończyć swą misję, bez względu wszystko.  
Nariko obserwowała spod zmrużonych powiek swego mistrza. Domyślała się, co go tak niepokoi, gdyż te same obawy dręczyły i ją. Wiedziała, że od wczoraj każde miejsce będzie bezpieczniejsze od Kage-gakure. Miała nadzieję, iż jej przyjaciele pojmą czyhające zagrożenie, i nie dadzą się zwabić w pułapkę. Tsubasa poruszyła się nieznacznie, kiedy usłyszała odgłos zbliżających się kroków. Po chwili ich oczom ukazała się czwórka ninja Liścia, z Kakashim na czele. Kobieta ograniczyła powitanie do lekkiego skłonu głowy w kierunku Hatake, nie obdarzając genninów ani jednym spojrzeniem. Yoh zaś uśmiechnął się do przybyłych radośnie.  
- Witajcie, miło mi was poznać - przywitał przybyłych, przyglądając się uważnie każdemu z młodych shinobi. - Nazywam się Yoh Yasukinyu, a to jest Nariko Tsubasa, moja była uczennica - dokonał prezentacji staruszek.  
- Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura i Uzumaki Naruto - przedstawił swoich podopiecznych Hatake.  
Tsubasa zerknęła spod zmrużonych powiek na blondyna w pomarańczowym kostiumie.  
"Więc to jest Jinchuuriki Dziewięcioogoniastego" - pomyślała, przyglądając się chłopakowi jakby od niechcenia. - "Wykapany ojciec."  
- Skoro jesteśmy już wszyscy, to czy możemy ruszać? - spytał Yasukinyu.  
Nie widząc sprzeciwu, cała grupa ruszyła w kierunku Wioski Liścia. Na początku tej nowej drogi, towarzyszył im sokół, krążący nad ich głowami...

* * *

Akihito i Takeshi przepychali się przez tłum ludzi zgromadzonych przed budynkiem Rady. Rozpychając się, dotarli w końcu do pierwszych szeregów, gdzie stała już Yuuki. Brązowowłosa miała bardzo poważną minę, i nie odrywała wzroku od podwyższenia, na którym miał pojawić się herold, obwieszczający zarządzenia Rady.  
- Co się dzieje? - spytał cicho Takeshi kobiety.  
- Nie mam pojęcia - odpowiedziała mu szeptem Yuuki. - Z samego rana każdy poczuł "wezwanie", ale nic do tej pory się nie stało. Mogę się założyć, że chodzi o wczorajsze posiedzenie Rady.  
Szarowłosy przełknął z trudem ślinę. Na ramieniu poczuł uścisk dłoni Akihito. Wymienili z blondynem spojrzenia. Nie musieli nic mówić, doskonale rozumieli się bez słów. Domyślali się, iż cała ta sytuacja ma związek ze szpiegiem w ich szeregach. Teraz, gdy czekali na ogłoszenie decyzji poczuli, jak ogarnia ich przerażenie. Yuuki wyczuła instynktownie, iż jej przyjaciele wiedzą coś więcej, jednak przy świadkach nie chciała ich o nic wypytywać. W końcu z budynku wyszedł herold, odziany w czarny płaszcz, szczelnie okrywający jego sylwetkę. Tłum zaszemrał poruszony, z niecierpliwością oczekując na jego przemówienie. Herold wyszedł na podwyższenie, rozwijając trzymany w ręku zwój. Wszyscy zamilkli i zapadła ciężka cisza, pełna nerwowego oczekiwania. Mężczyzna odchrząknął i zaczął czytać:  
- Postanowienie Najwyższej Rady Cieni Kage-gakure, obranych na mocy prawa, przez naszych braci i siostry: My, z urzędu powołani Radni, kierując się dobrem całego społeczeństwa, w zgodzie z własnym sumieniem, a przestrzegając świętego prawa naszych przodków, postanowiliśmy, iż od dnia dzisiejszego do odwołania, żaden shinobi Kage-gakure nie może opuścić wioski, nie uzyskawszy wcześniej odgórnego pozwolenia, i nie w innej sytuacji jak absolutnie koniecznej. Ponadto, od dnia dzisiejszego, każdy shinobi Kage-gakure ma obowiązek zgłoszenia się na badania kontrolne, w celu zachowania norm bezpieczeństwa. Każda osoba ma stawić się do budynku Rady o określonej godzinie. Spóźnienia bądź nieobecności, będą surowo karane - zakończył swą wypowiedź herold, po czym zszedł na dół, by przypiąć długą listę z nazwiskami.  
Zgromadzony tłum nie skomentował ani jednym słowem tego, co przed chwilą usłyszał. Przytłaczająca cisza dzwoniła w uszach. Nad wszystkimi zawisło posępne widmo przyszłych wydarzeń. Nikt z obecnych nie dał się nabrać na "badania". Wszyscy zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, iż to będą przesłuchania. Wszyscy domyślali się, w jakim celu miały zostać przeprowadzone.  
- O bogowie, miejcie nas w swej opiece - wyszeptała Yuuki.

* * *

Naruto ze zrezygnowaniem wpatrywał się w drogę przed sobą. Czuł się zawiedziony tą misją, choć dopiero, co się ona rozpoczęła. Łypnął niechętnie na dwójkę idących przed nim Cieni. Tak naprawdę był zawiedziony... Sam do końca nie wiedział, czym. Jakoś inaczej wyobrażał sobie delegację z legendarnej wioski ninja. Spodziewał się, że ich posłańcy nie będą wyglądać tak... Zwyczajnie. Już prędzej spodziewał się zobaczyć jakichś mutantów czy potwory, niż normalnych ludzi. Nie emanowali również jakąś niesamowicie silną chakrą. Gdyby nie surowy zakaz Kakashiego, by nie "denerwować" posłańców, z pewnością postarałby się ich sprowokować, do odsłonięcia swych zadziwiających umiejętności. Chociaż gdyby nadarzyła się okazja... Naruto wytężył umysł, starając się wymyślić jakiś genialny plan, lecz w tym momencie Sakura szturchnęła go łokciem w bok.  
- Za co? - spytał patrząc na nią zdziwiony.  
- Znam ten wyraz twarzy. Radzę ci niczego nie kombinować -syknęła ostrzegawczo Haruno, łypiąc na niego groźnie.  
- Sakura-chan, nie wiem, o co ci chodzi - powiedział niewinnym tonem blondyn, robiąc zdziwioną minę.  
- Poczekaj, bo ci uwierzę - prychnęła różowowłosa. - Słyszałeś, co powiedział Kakashi-sensei? Reprezentujemy całą Konohę, eskortujemy samych posłów, więc wymaga się od nas odpowiedniego zachowania...  
Ale Naruto już jej nie słuchał, zbytnio pochłonięty dopracowywaniem swojego idealnego planu. Był tak zamyślony, iż wlazł wprost w Sasuke, który zatrzymał się gwałtownie. Blondyn odbił się od jego pleców i wylądował na tyłku.  
- Patrz, co robisz bałwanie! - krzyknął, podnosząc się szybko, lecz Uchiha nie zwracał na niego uwagi.  
Kruczowłosy wpatrywał się w Yasukinyu, który gwałtownie pobladł, i gdyby nie szybka reakcja Nariko, upadłby na ziemię.  
- Nic panu nie jest? - spytał z troską Kakashi, podtrzymując Yoh za lewe ramię.  
- Nnie, to nic takiego - wyszeptał staruszek z trudem.  
Czoło miał zroszone potem, a wargi drgały mu jak w febrze.  
- Mistrzu, powinieneś odpocząć - nalegała Nariko, podtrzymując go z drugiej strony.  
- To pewnie przez ten upał... Nie jestem już tak młody... - mamrotał wytłumaczenia Yasukinyu, pozwalając się usadowić w cieniu, pod drzewem.  
- Sakura, znajdź jakiś strumień i przynieś świeżej wody. Naruto i Sasuke nazbierajcie drzewa i rozpalcie ognisko - zarządził Kakashi, wyjmując z plecaka apteczkę.  
Nariko usiadła przy swoim mistrzu, ocierając mu pot z czoła. Staruszek oddychał ciężko, gwałtownymi haustami. Nagle złapał Tsubasę za ramię z siłą, jakiej nikt nie spodziewałby się po nim w tym stanie. Nariko spojrzała na niego zaskoczona. Yoh podniósł głowę, wlepiając spojrzenie jasnoniebieskich oczu, czystych jak bezchmurne niebo. Wiedziała, co chciał jej powiedzieć. Nieznacznie skinęła głową. Tak, ona poczuła to samo, gwałtowny impuls w okolicy prawej łopatki, gdzie miała swój znak Cieni. Wezwanie.  
"A więc się zaczęło" - pomyślała, kładąc staruszkowi dłoń na ramieniu.

* * *

Takeshi siedział w milczeniu, oparty o ścianę. Głowę opuszczoną miał nisko, a do nosa przyciskał chustkę, próbując zatamować w ten sposób krwawienie. Krwotok z nosa był skutkiem ubocznym użytej na nim techniki do "przesłuchiwań". Yuuki przykładała mu woreczek z lodem do karku. Oboje czekali na powrót Akihito. Na czas przesłuchań, wszyscy Cienie otrzymali polecenie pozostania w swych domostwach. Ulice wioski opustoszały, i jedynym przejawem życia, były teraz wchodzące, bądź wychodzące z budynku Rady pojedyncze osoby. Kage-gakure przypominało teraz miasto zmarłych - ciche, opustoszałe i... przeklęte. Widmo grozy zawisło nad wioską. Nawet przyroda wydawała się wyczuwać niepokój ludzi. Nigdzie nie widać było wałęsających się zwykle pomiędzy domostwami psów, nigdzie nie słychać było śpiewu ptaków. Zupełnie jakby ktoś rzucił zły urok na to miejsce. W końcu ciszę przerwał trzask otwieranych drzwi i siarczyste przekleństwo, gdy ktoś potknął się o próg. Yuuki poderwała się, rzucając się biegiem do przedpokoju. Po chwili Takeshi usłyszał jej zduszony krzyk.  
- I czego się drzesz? - burknął Akihito, przyciskając do oczu zdjętą z głowy chustę.  
- Przynieś mi coś na oczy, bo mi chyba zaraz wypadną.  
Szarowłosy podniósł wzrok na przyjaciela. Akihito wciąż z całych sił przyciskał chustę. Między palcami zaczęła mu płynąć krew.  
- Jak się czujesz? - spytał z niepokojem Takeshi.  
- A jak myślisz? - odpowiedział mu pytaniem na pytanie, odsuwając tkaninę od twarzy.  
Z jego oczu strugami płynęła jasnoczerwona krew, którą rozmazaną miał na całej twarzy.  
- Ciebie widzę też przesłuchiwał ten rzeźnik? - spytał Takeshiego.  
- A no - przytaknął mu szarowłosy. - To nie jest człowiek, to jakiś cholerny demon.  
- Yuuki była już wzywana? - zapytał blondyn mrugając szybko, żeby, chociaż trochę oczyścić oczy z posoki.  
- Nie, idę dopiero za dwie godziny - odpowiedziała mu kobieta, wchodząc do pokoju.  
W rękach trzymała buteleczkę z jakimś płynem, miedniczkę z ciepłą wodą i czyste ręczniki. Była bardzo blada i nie trudno było się domyślić, iż jest najzwyczajniej w świecie przerażona. Yuuki była niezwykle zdolną medic-ninja, rzadko opuszczała, więc Kage-gakure, skupiając się na pracy w laboratorium. Przez to była bardziej delikatna i wrażliwa na ból, niż pozostali, którzy w wiosce zatrzymywali się przeważnie po to, by wylizać się z ran.  
Yuuki podsunęła Akihito krzesło, na które ten opadł z wyraźną ulgą. Następnie wilgotnym ręcznikiem otarła mu twarz. Pipetą zapuściła kilka kropli płynu do oczu.  
Akihito syknął cicho.  
- Wiem, że piecze, ale to ci pomoże - zapewniła go Yuuki, podchodząc następnie do Takeshiego.  
Delikatnie ujęła brodę szarowłosego, podnosząc jego głowę do góry.  
- Hmm, wygląda na to, że krwotok ustał - powiedziała z wyraźną ulgą w głosie, podając Takeshiemu ręcznik.  
Uwadze mężczyzny nie uszło to, że ręce jej drżały.  
- Nie martw się Yuuki, wszystko będzie dobrze - uspokajał ją szarowlosy, uśmiechając się łagodnie. - Nie sądzę, żeby mieli odwagę brutalnie potraktować wnuczkę jednego z Radnych.  
- Chciałabym w to wierzyć, ale... dziadka tutaj nie ma... - kobieta urwała, spuszczając wzrok.  
Wstydziła się swoich słabości. Wstydziła się tego, że zawsze była z nich najsłabsza. Poczuła, jak w gardle rośnie jej wielka gula, a oczy zaczynają piec, od niechcianych łez.  
Takeshi położył jej dłoń na ramieniu w przyjacielskim geście.  
- Wszystko będzie dobrze - powtórzył, ze wszystkich sił starając się, by jego głos zabrzmiał przekonująco.  
"Bogowie, chciałbym w to wierzyć..."

* * *

Nariko pilnowała gotującej się na herbatę wody. Kiedy zaczęła wrzeć, wrzuciła do niej mieszankę ziół. Niestety, chwilowe osłabienie Yoh nie przeszło tak szybko, jak na początku myśleli, i cała grupa zmuszona była rozbić obóz na noc. Tsubasa ostrożnie nalała herbatę do kubka. Podała go swojemu mistrzowi, kątem oka obserwując poczynania trójki genninów, którzy, rozmawiając cicho między sobą, rozbijali namioty. Hatake tymczasem wybrał się na zwiad, aby upewnić się, że okolica jest bezpieczna.  
- Coś długo go nie ma - burknęła pod nosem Sakura, wbijając śledzia w ziemię.  
- Pewnie siedzi pod jakimś drzewem i czyta te swoją książeczkę - odparł ze zdenerwowaniem Naruto.  
Nie cierpiał zbytniego "luzactwa" swojego nauczyciela, głównie przez to, iż zwykle musieli na niego czekać po kilka godzin, a Hatake swoje spóźnienia tłumaczył zawsze tymi samymi, dziecinnymi wymówkami. Uzumaki zerknął na dwójkę Cieni siedzącą przy ognisku, lecz zaraz tego pożałował. Jego spojrzenie skrzyżowało się ze spojrzeniem fiołkowych tęczówek kobiety. Blondyn poczuł ciarki na plecach, od tego chłodnego wzroku. Było w nim coś... Nieludzkiego.  
- Pójdę go poszukać - powiedziała Nariko, wstając z ziemi. - Zbyt długo go nie ma.  
- Niepotrzebnie się martwisz - uspokajał ją Yoh.  
- Wolę dmuchać na zimne - mruknęła, niknąc w mrokach lasu, cicho i niepostrzeżenie wnikając w cienie.  
- Trochę mnie przeraża - wyszeptała Sakura, wpatrując się w miejsce, w którym zniknęła kobieta.

* * *

Nariko poruszała się bezszelestnie wśród drzew, stąpając miękko i ostrożnie, niczym drapieżnik tropiący ofiarę. Jej zmysły były maksymalnie wyostrzone, nic nie mogło umknąć jej uwadze. Drgnęła nieznacznie, gdy usłyszała głos w swojej głowie.  
_" Czy ty nie popadasz przypadkiem w paranoję?"  
__"Nie" -_ odpowiedziała krótko, uważnie lustrując otoczenie. - _"Wolę zachować ostrożność."  
_Wiedziała, o co mu chodzi. Nie ufała nikomu spoza Kage-gakure, niezależnie od jego zamiarów. Dlatego zawsze zachowywała czujność, którą wpajano jej przez wszystkie lata nauki. Trzeba zawsze być czujnym - w każdym miejscu i o każdej porze. Nie można sobie pozwolić choćby na chwilowe opuszczenie gardy, gdyż przeciwnik cały czas cię obserwuje, tylko czekając na twoje potknięcie, a każdy błąd może być twoim ostatnim. W taki sposób właśnie ją wyszkolono, dlatego teraz wolała mieć wszystkich Konoszan na oku. Zatrzymała się, dostrzegając jakiś nieznaczny ruch. Błyskawicznie dobyła kunai, przyjmując postawę obronną, czekając na pojawienie się przeciwnika.  
- To tylko ja! - wykrzyknął znajomy głos, i zza drzew wyszedł Kakashi.  
Kobieta na jego widok schowała broń, jednak nie wyglądała na bardziej rozluźnioną.  
- Długo cię nie było - stwierdziła, podchodząc do Hatake.  
- Chciałem dokładnie sprawdzić okolicę. Niedaleko stąd znalazłem stary, zniszczony cmentarz, i wolałem upewnić się, czy nie ma tam żadnych nieproszonych gości - tłumaczył Kakashi.  
- Cmentarz? - Nariko uniosło jedną brew do góry.  
- Tak, wygląda na bardzo stary i wydawał mi się nieco... dziwny - dodał Hatake, nie mogąc pozbyć się uczucia grozy, jakie towarzyszyło mu w tamtym miejscu.  
Nariko zamyśliła się głęboko. Sprawdzanie takich miejsc należało do jednych z podstawowych obowiązków Cieni, a nie przypominała sobie, by w tej okolicy słyszała o opuszczonym cmentarzu.  
"Hmm, pasowałoby go obejrzeć" - pomyślała, w zamyśleniu przeczesując palcami długie, płomiennorude włosy.  
Z jednej strony była bardzo ciekawa, co zaniepokoiło tam Kakashiego, z drugiej zaś strony nie chciała zostawiać swojego mistrza samego. Najwidoczniej Hatake rozgryzł jej rozterki, gdyż przerwał zalegającą ciszę:

- Mogę wysłać klona do obozu, aby uspokoić pozostałych, a sami udamy się na cmentarz. To niedaleko stąd, więc droga nie zajmie nam dużo czasu - zaproponował szarowłosy.  
Nariko uznała ten pomysł za całkiem rozsądny.  
- Dobrze, chodźmy, więc.  
Kakashi sprawnie wykonał technikę replikacji cieni, tworząc jednego klona, który od razu ruszył do obozu. Nariko nie mogła powstrzymać nieznacznego uśmiechu, na widok tego jutsu, będącego jedną z ulubionych technik Cieni. Nie miała jednak czasu na dalsze rozmyślania, gdyż Kakashi ruszył szybkim krokiem naprzód. Tsubasa podążyła za nim, zastanawiając się, co może ich czekać na miejscu..


	12. Rozdział X: Między jawą, a snem

Rozdział X: Między jawą, a snem

* * *

"Najgroźniejsi wrogowie, z którymi musimy walczyć, są w nas."  
M. de Cerrantes

* * *

Yuuki z trwogą wpatrywała się w solidne, dębowe drzwi. Drżącą dłoń położyła na ciężkiej, mosiężnej klamce. Chłód metalu zdawał przenikać jej ciało aż do szpiku kości. Zacisnęła z całych sił powieki, próbując opanować swój strach, który ją paraliżował. Gardziła sobą za to przerażenie, za to, iż nigdy nie potrafiła trzymać swoich emocji na wodzy. Nigdy nie wykazywała się postawą godną prawdziwego shinobi, i musiała żyć ze świadomością, iż gdyby nie jej bystry umysł, już dawno "pozbyto" by się jej z wioski. W Kage-gakure nie było miejsca dla bezużytecznych osób. Nawet mała, słodka Ayumi, była bardziej przydatna od niej - gdyby tak nie było, Rada nie zgodziłaby się na przygarnięcie jej, nawet mimo autorytetu Nariko. Yuuki wzięła głęboki oddech, otwierając drzwi. Nie było odwrotu. Wszyscy musieli przez to przejść, przez tą ścieżkę upokorzenia i bólu, bólu, który towarzyszył Cieniom od zarania ich dziejów...

* * *

Dwie ludzkie sylwetki przemykały bezszelestnie, wtapiając się w otoczenie, niemalże całkowicie zlewając się z cieniami, które chroniły ich przed wzrokiem ciekawskich. Postacie przemknęły jeszcze kilka metrów, po czym się zatrzymały. Dopiero, kiedy przestały się poruszać, dało się rozpoznać ich sylwetki. Dwójka shinobi stanęła przed gęstymi zaroślami. Kakashi powoli zaczął się przedzierać przez gąszcz krzaków, torując przejście dla siebie, i swojej towarzyszki. Płomiennowłosa szła za nim krok w krok, rozglądając się uważnie.  
- To tutaj - wyszeptał Kakashi, odwracając się do kobiety.  
Shinobi wyszli na niewielką polanę, ze wszystkich stron otoczoną gęstym lasem. Wszędzie widać było wystające spomiędzy traw zniszczone, kamienne nagrobki. Nariko ostrożnie wkroczyła na poświęconą ziemię. Uczucie niepokoju niemalże przygwoździło ją do ziemi. Zerknęła na szarowłosego. Kakashi z kunaiem w dłoni, rozglądał się po cmentarzu. Nariko doskonale rozumiała, po co Hatake wyciągnął broń. Sama sięgnęła za pas, wyjmując swój kunai. Chłodny dotyk metalu działał kojąco, przywracał trzeźwość myślenia. Był niczym kotwica, łącząca ich z realnym światem. Tsubasa wciągnęła ze świstem powietrze.  
- Coś tu nie gra - wyszeptała, postępując ostrożnie kilka kroków do przodu.  
- Też to poczułaś? - spytał Kakashi, idąc obok kobiety.  
Tsubasa skinęła głową.  
- Chciałabym się tu trochę rozejrzeć - powiedziała, podchodząc do najbliższego nagrobka.  
"_Co o tym myślisz?" _- spytała w myślach, odgarniając na boki trawę, przysłaniającą pomnik.  
_"Hmm, wyczuwam jakąś dziwną aurę, czai się tu jakieś dawno uśpione zło"_- usłyszała odpowiedź. - _"Jednak to miejsce nie jest przesycone tą atmosferą. Zupełnie, jakby coś niedawno się zbudziło..."__  
_Głos zawahał się na moment. Nariko czekała, aż skończy swoją myśl udając, iż stara się odszyfrować napis na kamieniu.  
_"Bądź ostrożna, Smocza Damo. Tutaj nie jest bezpiecznie."_  
Nariko podniosła się, rozważając usłyszane słowa. Zaczęła po kolei podchodzić do nagrobków z trudem odczytując wyryte na nich napisy. Kakashi poszedł zaraz w ślad za nią. Przez kilka minut na cmentarzu zapadła znów cisza, mącona jedynie odgłosami kroków ninja.  
- Nariko, możesz tu podejść?  
Tsubasa niemalże podskoczyła na dźwięk głosu Hatake. W myślach zganiła się za to, wzrokiem szukając postaci jounina. Szarowłosy stał przy złamanym posągu, który kiedyś mógł mieć nawet dwa, trzy metry wysokości. Z daleka nie wyróżniał się niczym szczególnym, dopiero z bliższa Nariko zauważyła, iż znaki pokrywające kamienny słup w niczym nie przypominają tych, z pozostałych nagrobków. Przykucnęła przy nim, palcami przejeżdżając po symbolach. Zmrużyła oczy, powoli odczytując napis. Litery były jednak zbyt zniszczone, toteż rozumiała tylko, co drugie słowo.  
- To nie jest grób - wyszeptała, dalej studiując symbole. - To pomnik, upamiętniający ludzi, którzy kilkanaście lat temu walczyli tutaj z jakimś demonem.  
- Hmm, nigdy nie słyszałem, żeby w tej okolicy grasował jakiś demon - powiedział poważnie Kakashi.  
- Ja też nie... Zaraz, tu jest coś jeszcze napisane - Nariko nachyliła się nad kamieniem, nie chcąc przekręcić żadnego słowa. - "Krew ofiar i ich poświęcenie stały się wieczną pieczęcią, wiążącą potwora, którego uwięziliśmy na ciałach naszych braci. Wierzymy, iż ich dusze będą na zawsze strzegły zła, za pokonanie którego zapłacili najwyższą cenę..."  
- To... to jest więzienie demona? - spytał cicho Hatake.  
Teraz zaczynał rozumieć, skąd wziął się ten dziwny niepokój, jaki wzbudzał w nim cmentarz. Nariko poczuła, jak coś zaczyna mrozić jej krew w żyłach. Rzuciła się na kolana, gorączkowo przeszukując trawę wokół pomnika. Miała złe przeczucia, ale gdzieś w środku tliła się jeszcze nadzieja, że może się mylić.  
- Co robisz? - spytał ją zdumiony szarowłosy, obserwując poczynania kobiety.  
- Pieczęć - wyszeptała Tsubasa, nie przerywając poszukiwań. - Na pomniku powinna być pieczęć wiążąca... Nie ma jej... Jasna cholera - płomiennowłosa zamarła, gdy jej palce natrafiły na chropowatą powierzchnię.  
Ostrożnie podniosła przedmiot z ziemi. Był nieduży, okrągły... i pęknięty wzdłuż na pół. W tym samym momencie, nie krótszym niż ułamek sekundy, wydarzyło się kilka rzeczy na raz. Nariko krzyknęła ostrzegawczo, upuszczając pękniętą pieczęć. Kakashi odwrócił się błyskawicznie na pięcie, szybkim ruchem rzucając kuani między dwojga czerwonych ślepiów, które znikąd pojawiły się za nimi, a całą polanę zalały atramentowe ciemności. Przygniotła ona z zadziwiającą siłą shinobich, wsysając ich niczym czarna dziura, do swego wnętrza...

* * *

Nie pamiętała jak dotarła do domu. Prawdopodobnie kierował nią instynkt, który każe w razie zagrożenia zaszyć się w najbezpieczniejszym miejscu. Dla niej, takim azylem był jej rodzinny dom. Tak, tak musiało być, gdyż w tym momencie nie potrafiła racjonalnie myśleć. Kiedy otworzyła drzwi, w jej głowie tłukła się tylko jedna myśl - zamknąć się w pokoju i nie dopuścić, by ktokolwiek ujrzał ją w takim stanie. Niezdarnie zaczęła przekradać się przez korytarz, jednak potknęła się, lądując na podłodze. Usłyszała czyjeś szybkie kroki, lecz nie miała siły, żeby się podnieść. Poczuła, jak po jej twarzy zaczynają płynąć niechciane łzy. W tym momencie najchętniej zapadłaby się pod ziemie, żeby żadna siła na świecie nie zdołała jej odnaleźć.  
- Yuuki! Bogowie, co ci jest?! - usłyszała czyjś krzyk nad swoją głową.  
Nie opowiedziała, nawet się nie poruszyła. Przestała walczyć, pozwalając zapaść się swojemu umysłowi w ciemność zapomnienia. Ktoś ostrożnie wziął ją na ręce. Długie, brązowe loki opadły kaskadą w dół, odsłaniając jej całkowicie wypraną z emocji twarz. Apatyczne spojrzenie kobiety powędrowało na sufit; Yuuki nie reagowała na żadne bodźce zewnętrzne. Takeshi wciągnął ze świstem powietrze.  
- Co oni ci zrobili? - spytał cicho, lecz przyjaciółka cały czas zdawała się być oderwana od rzeczywistości.  
Po jej policzku spłynęła ostatnia, kryształowa łza. Takeshi ostrożnie zaniósł kobietę do jej pokoju, kładąc ją na łóżku. Dłonie drżały mu, kiedy przykrywał ją kocem. Nie wiedział czy szok, w jakim trwałą Yuuki był skutkiem brutalnych przesłuchań, czy raczej dużej wrażliwości kobiety. Drgną, gdy usłyszał odgłos otwieranych drzwi. Odwrócił się szybko. Na progu stała Ayumi, wpatrując się dużymi, błękitnymi oczyma w kobietę.  
- Ayu, proszę cię, wyjdź... - powiedział Takeshi, ale dziewczynka nie zamierzała go posłuchać.  
Delikatnie odsunęła go od łóżka, kładąc dłonie na skroniach Yuuki. Zaczęła szeptać coś do siebie, jednak mężczyzna nie mógł zrozumieć jej słów.  
- Nic jej nie będzie - powiedziała po chwili dziewczynka, otulając szczelniej Yuuki kocem. - Potrzebuje tylko ciszy i spokoju, by dojść do siebie.  
- Jesteś pewna? - spytał Takeshi wpatrując się w niewidzące, piwne oczy przyjaciółki.  
Nie znał się na chorobach i urazach, jego umiejętności medyczne ograniczały się jedynie do prostych opatrunków, jakie każdy powinien potrafić wykonać na polu walki.  
- Tak - przytaknęła błękitnowłosa. -Możesz iść, ja przy niej zostanę.  
- Dobrze, ale gdyby się coś działo, masz mnie zawołać.  
Ayumi skinęła głową na znak, iż rozumie, po czym usiadła na brzegu łóżka. Takeshi po cichu wycofał się w stronę drzwi. Zanim jednak wyszedł z pomieszczenia, jeszcze raz obejrzał się na dziewczynkę. Ta mała, krucha istotka po raz kolejny zaskoczyła go swoim opanowaniem, godnym prawdziwego shinobi. Nie mógł uwierzyć, iż w kimś może istnieć tyle przeciwieństw. Niewinność i determinacja, kruchość i siła, wrażliwość i opanowanie. Szarowłosy musiał przyznać, że pierwszy raz zdarzyło mu się obcować z tak "dziwnym" dzieckiem. Cóż, ale "normalne" dzieci nie musiały nigdy oglądać zmasakrowanych zwłok swoich bliskich, ani ukrywać się przed potworami... Tak wciąż zamyślony, skierował swe kroki ku kuchni. Nie doszedł tam jednak, gdyż z pokoju obok wypadł Akihito, niemalże przewracając szarowłosego.  
- Gdzie ona jest? - spytał gorączkowo, a niebieskie, zwykle wesołe oczy zapłonęły mu niebezpiecznie.  
- W swoim pokoju. Nic jej nie będzie - dodał szybko Takeshi, łapiąc blondyna za ramię. - Na razie tam nie idź, Ayumi przy niej siedzi.  
- Co oni jej zrobili? - spytał Akihito, nie mogąc już dłużej ukrywać swojej złości.  
- Jest tylko w szoku, teraz potrzebuje wyłącznie ciszy i spokoju, by dojść do siebie - Takeshi położył nacisk na ostatnią część zdania. - Nie pomożesz jej, jak tam teraz wparujesz w nerwach.  
Akihito wyrzucił z siebie potok przekleństw, wyrywając się przyjacielowi.  
- A ty dokąd? - krzyknął za nim szarowłosy widząc, iż blondyn zamierza wyjść z domu.  
- Idę rozwalić parę łbów - warknął Akihito kładąc rękę na klamce, lecz nie zdążył otworzyć drzwi.  
Takeshi w jednej sekundzie doskoczył do niego, chwytając go za ramiona. Mężczyźni zaczęli się ze sobą szarpać. Szarowłosy jednak miał przewagę zarówno wzrostu, jak i masy, co wykorzystał, przygwożdżając przyjaciela do podłogi. Akihito warknął wściekle, próbując uwolnić się z uchwytu, jednak czerwonooki nie miał zamiaru go puszczać.  
- Odbiło ci! Puść mnie! - krzyknął, próbując zrzucić z siebie Takeshiego.  
- To chyba tobie odbiło! Co zamierzałeś zrobić? Wybić całą Radę?!  
- A jeśli nawet, to co ci do tego?! Zatłukę każdego skurwiela, który ośmielił się ją tknąć! - blondyn zamachnął się, trafiając łokciem prosto w nos przyjaciela. Takeshiemu pociemniało w oczach, lecz nie poluzował chwytu. Poczuł, jak ponownie zaczyna mu lecieć krew. Tym razem to on się rozzłościł.  
- Myślisz, że ja nie jestem wściekły? - warknął blondynowi nad głową, mocniej dociskając go do podłogi. - Myślisz, że nie chciałbym czegoś zrobić? Ale nic nie możemy, mamy związane ręce!  
- Możemy z nimi walczyć! - krzyknął zaślepiony nienawiścią Akihito.  
- Gówno możemy! - huknął Takeshi nieswoim głosem, od którego blondyn dostał dreszczy. - Oni tylko czekają, aż któreś z nas nie wytrzyma i się na nich rzuci. Te całe przesłuchania to gra, idioto, oni chcą w ten sposób zdemaskować szpiega, albo przynajmniej znaleźć sobie kozła ofiarnego! Jeśli ktokolwiek ośmieli im się teraz sprzeciwić, obwinią go o zdradę, nie ważne, czy będzie winny, czy nie! Każą go zamordować dla przykładu na oczach wszystkich. Czy do ciebie dociera to, co mówię?!  
Akihito przestał się rzucać. Leżał teraz spokojnie, w całkowitej ciszy. Wyglądało na to, iż zmaga się z samym sobą.  
- Nie doszłoby do tego, gdyby Nariko tu była - powiedział głucho blondyn, nie ośmielając się podnieść wzroku.  
- Doszłoby - zaprzeczył Takeshi już spokojnym głosem. - To wszystko zabrnęło już za daleko, a nawet ona nigdy nie przeciwstawiła się otwarcie całej Radzie. Myślisz, że po co udała się do Konohy? Wie, że nie możemy z nimi walczyć, dlatego stara się znaleźć alternatywne rozwiązanie...  
- Ty chyba nie myślisz, że ona chce opuścić wioskę? - w głosie Akihito słychać było zarówno niedowierzanie, jak i strach.  
- Nie, ona nie - zaprzeczył Takeshi. - Ale z pewnością szuka schronienia dla Ayumi... i dla nas.  
- Dla... nas? - spytał cicho blondyn, mrugając zaskoczony. - Ale dlaczego?  
- Bo to Nariko - parsknął gniewnie szarowłosy. - Da się pokroić na kawałki, bylebyśmy tylko byli bezpieczni. Myślisz, że po co przesłuchała wcześniej tego faceta? Wie, że w Kage-gaukre czyha zagrożenie, prawdopodobnie już wcześniej to podejrzewała, ale chciała uzyskać stuprocentową pewność. Teraz chce, póki nie zlikwiduje niebezpieczeństwa, aby wszyscy, którzy dla niej coś znaczą, byli bezpieczni. By nie musiała się o nich martwić, i żeby mogła całkowicie skoncentrować się na swoim zadaniu. Zbyt długo ją znam, bym nie domyślał się, chociaż po części, co chodzi jej po głowie. To jak, będziesz spokojny, czy mam cię związać i wrzucić do piwnicy? - zapytał przyjaciela.  
- Złaź ze mnie - burknął blondyn. - Cholernie ciężki jesteś - jęknął, kiedy Takeshi w końcu go puścił.  
Szarowłosy nic mu nie odpowiedział, bo próbował zatamować krwotok.  
- Kurwa, musiałeś celować akurat w nos? - mruknął bardziej do siebie, niż do blondyna.  
Akihito otworzył usta, chcąc coś powiedzieć, jednak szarowłosy wyszedł po apteczkę, nie zważając na swojego kompana. Blondyn zwiesił głowę, zatapiając się we własnych myślach...

* * *

Ayumi siedziała, trzymając w swoich drobnych dłoniach dłoń Yuuki. Doskonale słyszała odgłosy szamotaniny, oraz krzyki obu mężczyzn. Domyślała się, o co mogło im pójść. Westchnęła ciężko, wpatrując się w spokojną teraz twarz kobiety. Yuuki w końcu zasnęła, co było oznaką powrotu do zdrowia. Nic jej tak nie pokrzepi jak zdrowy, leczniczy sen. Ayu nuciła cicho pod nosem kołysankę, którą kiedyś śpiewała jej matka. Było to jedno z nielicznych wspomnień, jakie miała ze swoimi rodzicami. Ilekroć było jej smutno, lub czegoś się bała, przywoływała w myślach tę melodię, która była niczym kojący balsam dla udręczonej duszy. A teraz dość często dziewczynce towarzyszyło uczucie niepokoju. Błękitnowłosa obawiała się tego, co mogła przynieść przyszłość. Cały czas rozmyślała nad ostatnią wizją, próbując rozgryźć jej znaczenie. Spalone budynki, zwęglone ciała, wszędzie popiół i krew... Ten obraz mógł się odnosić do masakry w Czarnym Pałacu. I choć Ayumi nie widziała tego na własne oczy, zresztą było to niemożliwe, gdyż nie było jej wtedy na świecie, to jednak słyszała tyle opowieści o tym wydarzeniu, iż potrafiła je sobie wyobrazić ze wszystkimi szczegółami. Koszmar mógł być wywołany przez te historie, lecz dziewczynka w głębi serca wiedziała, że nie o to chodzi. Co więc zobaczyła? Straszliwą przyszłość, zapomniane wydarzenie z przeszłości, czy może było to swojego rodzaju ostrzeżenie? A może to wszystko ma jeszcze inny, ukryty sens? Tak wiele pytań, tak wiele pytań pozostających bez odpowiedzi... Ayu przygryzła dolną wargę w zamyśleniu. Musi dowiedzieć się, o co w tym chodzi. Musi.

* * *

Ciemność. Ciemność, która ją pochłonęła zniewoliła jej zmysły. Miała wrażenie, że tonie, przygniatana hektolitrami wody, która uniemożliwiała jej choćby najmniejszy ruch. Ta paraliżująca bezsilność ją przerażała, niczego nigdy się tak nie bała, jak własnej niemocy. Zaraz potem pojawił się otępiający ból z tyłu czaszki. Ból, początkowo przypominający dokuczliwą muchę, wkrótce stał się nie do zniesienia. Nariko krzyknęła, lecz z jej gardła nie wydobył się żaden dźwięk. Zamiast tego, jej usta wypełniło coś w rodzaju gęstej cieczy. Kobieta zaczęła się dusić, walcząc teraz o każdy haust powietrza. Poczuła, jak w zastraszającym tempie jej płuca napełniane są przez płyn. Potworny ból zaczął rozrywać jej klatkę piersiową, zupełnie jakby ktoś usiłował wydrzeć jej żywcem serce. Jej ciało naprężyła się jak struna, wszystkie mięśnie były napięte aż do granic możliwości. Krzyknęła ponownie, osuwając się w ciemność...

* * *

- Nariko, Nariko obudź się! Hej, Smocza Damo wstawaj!  
Dobrze znajomy głos powoli docierał do jej świadomości. Czemu nie dawali jej nigdy w spokoju zasnąć i zapomnieć o tym całym bólu? Do głosu po chwili dołączył dotyk - z początku delikatny, potem coraz bardziej natarczywy.  
- Rusz się! - dotyk przerodził się już w szarpanie.  
Kobieta powoli otworzyła powieki, zaraz jednak tego pożałowała. Światło poraziło ją po oczach, chwilowo ją oślepiając. Szybko je zamknęła, dodatkowo zakrywając je dłońmi. Ktoś nad nią westchnął z ulgą.  
- Myślałem, że już cię nie docucę. Jak się czujesz?  
- W życiu nie miałam takiego potężnego kaca - mruknęła pod nosem, przecierając bolące oczy.  
Dopiero teraz skoncentrowała się na tym dobrze znajomym głosie. Coś jej tu nie pasowała, lecz jej umysł był jeszcze zbyt otępiały, by mogła powiedzieć co.  
- Jesteś w stanie wstać? - usłyszała kolejne pytanie.  
- Tak, chyba tak - drgnęła, otwierając z trudem szeroko oczy.  
Już wiedziała, co jej nie pasowało. Dlaczego ten głos nie rozlegał się w jej głowie tylko... obok?  
Mrugnęła, starając przywrócić sobie ostrość widzenia. Przekręciła głowę na bok i zobaczyła, że obok niej klęczy mężczyzna. Na przystojnej twarzy, o regularnych rysach malował się teraz niepokój. Pasma kruczoczarnych włosów, gdzie nie gdzie poprzeplatane rubinowymi pasemkami, opadały swobodnie na czoło, okalając twarz mężczyzny. Najbardziej jednak przykuwały uwagę jego oczy. Oczy barwy szkarłatu, błyszczące wewnętrznym ogniem. Oczy tak piękne i hipnotyzujące, iż można było zatracić się w ich spojrzeniu, jednocześnie wzbudzały nieokreślony lęk, gdy co chwila błyskały w nich diabelskie ogniki. Mężczyzna odziany był we wspaniałą zbroję, misternie zdobioną, która składała się z napierśnika, nagolenników oraz naramienników. Na to narzucony miał purpurowy płaszcz haftowany złotą nicią, którego kaptur założony miał na głowę. Nariko zauważyła również katanę, z bogato zdobioną rękojeścią, w której błyszczał średniej wielkości rubin. Kobieta z trudem podniosła się do siadu. Głowa i klatka piersiowa wciąż ją paliły, jednak nie tak jak z początku. Płomiennowłosa skrzywiła się, masując skronie.  
- Co się stało? I co ty tutaj do cholery robisz? - spytała, przyglądając się mężczyźnie spod zmrużonych powiek.  
Czerwonooki uśmiechnął się do niej szeroko, odsłaniając ostre zęby.  
- Nie pamiętasz? Wpadliście w zasadzkę demona, a teraz, o ile dobrze się orientuję, jesteśmy uwięzieni w jego sferze.  
Nariko poczuła, jak powracają wspomnienia ostatnich wydarzeń. Przypomniała sobie ponury cmentarz, pomnik oraz złamaną pieczęć. Zaklęła szpetnie. Jak mogła dać się złapać w tak oczywistą pułapkę?! Znów zerknęła na mężczyznę, który przyglądał jej się badawczo.  
- Co się tak na mnie gapisz? - syknęła wciąż na siebie wściekła Nariko.  
- Wiesz, przyzwyczaiłem się już do tego, że świat oglądam twoimi oczyma. Rzadko mam okazję przyjrzeć ci się z bliska - powiedział wciąż uśmiechając się do niej.  
Głęboki, przyprawiający o ciarki bas nie pasował Tsubasie do uwodzicielskiego wyglądu mężczyzny.  
- To wszystko jednak nie tłumaczy tego, co ty tutaj robisz - kobieta wróciła do dręczącego ją tematu. - Chyba nie chcesz mi powiedzieć że...  
- Nie, pieczęć nie została złamana, ten demon nie posiada takiej mocy - przerwał jej mężczyzna. - Jak już zapewne się domyśliłaś, potwór, który nas pojmał, nazywany jest potocznie Demonem Snu.  
Nariko przytaknęła ruchem głowy.  
- Wciąga on swoje ofiary do zamieszkiwanej przez niego sfery, gdzie jego moc jest największa, i gdzie czuje się bezpieczny. Jego domena jest zazwyczaj podzielona na kilka poziomów, którymi demon może dowolnie rozporządzać. W nich to umieszcza także swoje ofiary, ukazując im obrazy z ich najskrytszych marzeń. W ten sposób mami swoją ofiarę, wysysając z niej energię życiową i kiedy jest już u kresu sił, zabija ją - dokończyła za niego Nariko, jednocześnie rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu.  
Wyglądem przypominało ono więzienną celę. Kamienne ściany, kraty, stary, zapleśniały siennik i unosząca sie w powietrzu niezdrowa wilgoć, nie czyniły dobrego wrażenia.  
- Coś musiało pójść nie tak. Nie przypominam sobie, żebym marzyła o odsiadce - powiedziała kobieta, powoli podnosząc się z posadzki.  
Mężczyzna podał jej dłoń, pomagając jej wstać.  
- Chyba wiem, co się stało - odparł po chwili namysłu. - Kiedy leżałaś nieprzytomna, miałem dość czasu do rozmyślań. Demon ten nie atakuje ciała, lecz duszę przeciwnika. To właśnie ją porywają i więżą w sferze.  
Tsubasa zmarszczyła brwi.  
- To znaczy, że nasze ciała dalej są na cmentarzu, tak?  
Mężczyzna skinął głową.  
- Dokładnie. Kiedy twoja dusza została oddzielona od ciała, wróg musiał mnie wyczuć. Jesteśmy ze sobą złączeni jak bliźnięta syjamskie, nie można tak po prostu rozdzielić naszych dusz. Demona ta sytuacja musiała przerazić, było jednak już za późno, by przerwać cały proces. Dlatego też ulokował nas w tej celi, dopóki nie dowie się czegoś więcej na nasz temat. Nie może wyczuć mojej prawdziwej mocy, dlatego ma problemy z ustaleniem mojej tożsamości. Wracając jednak do twojego wcześniejszego pytania - jestem tylko "cieniem" samego siebie. Jako, że moja dusza jest zapieczętowana w twoim ciele, tak więc możemy się porozumiewać za pomocą myśli. Moje właściwe "ja" wciąż znajduje się w twoim ciele.  
Nariko zamrugała, wpatrując się cały czas w mężczyznę. Ten westchnął ciężko widząc, iż kobieta nie wiele rozumie z jego słów.  
- Myślę, że w momencie, kiedy zaczęliśmy się ze sobą porozumiewać, między naszymi duszami utworzyła się specyficzna więź. Im więcej ze sobą współpracowaliśmy, tym ona robiła się coraz stabilniejsza, aż w końcu jakaś cząstka mojej mocy, została przekazana tobie, a wraz z nią jakaś część mnie.  
- Czyli to, co teraz widzę to swego rodzaju hologram? - spytała Tsubasa.  
- Coś w tym guście - zgodził się z nią rozmówca. - Pewnie gdybyśmy znaleźli sposób na wzmocnienie tej więzi, mógłby się objawić w swojej prawdziwej postaci, jednak nadal miałabyś nade mną władzę.  
- Strasznie to skomplikowane - mruknęła Nariko, odgarniając włosy z czoła. - Jak myślisz, co się stało z Kakashim? - spytała zmieniając temat.  
Choć tego nie pokazywała, cieszyła ją niezmiernie obecność mężczyzny. Chociaż często denerwowały ją jego komentarze, to jednak zdążyła już przywyknąć do jego osoby.  
- Znajduje się pewnie na innym poziomie. Mam przeczucie, iż demon rozpoczął już swój żer. Jeżeli szybko do niego nie dotrzemy, może być za późno.  
- W takim razie musimy się stąd jakoś wydostać - powiedziała Tsubasa, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu.  
Jeszcze raz rzuciła ukosem spojrzenie na mężczyznę.  
- Teraz ty mi się cały czas przyglądasz - stwierdził z lekkim rozbawieniem w głosie.  
- Inaczej sobie ciebie wyobrażałam - powiedziała kobieta, a na jej twarzy pojawił się lekki uśmiech.  
- A czego oczekiwałaś. Gigantycznego potwora, okolonego płomieniami z wielkim mieczem w jednej ręce, i sznurem zrobionym z ludzkich głów w drugiej?  
- Czegoś w tym stylu - odparła po chwili namysłu płomiennowłosa.  
Mężczyźnie w oczach zaigrały piekielne ogniki.  
- Wybacz, że cię zawiodłem, następnym razem postaram się ukazać we właściwej postaci. A teraz, jeśli nie masz już żadnych pytań, pozwól, że postaramy się stąd wydostać, chyba, że faktycznie przez całe życie, w skrytości marzyłaś o własnej celi.


	13. Rozdział XI: W pułapce

Rozdział XI: W pułapce

* * *

"Rozpadające się iluzje boleśnie ranią."  
Anthony de Mello  
"Przebudzenie"

* * *

- Nie no, to już jest lekka przesada - warknął blondyn w pomarańczowym stroju, siadając przy ognisku.  
Skrzyżował ramiona i wydął policzki.  
- Najpierw zniknął Kakashi-sensei, a teraz ona... Co oni mogą tyle robić? -cierpliwość Naruto dawno się wyczerpała, i chłopak nie mógł usiedzieć na miejscu.  
Odkąd Nariko wyruszyła na poszukiwania, minęło ponad pół godziny, czas jednak zdawał się niemiłosiernie dłużyć. Gennini siedzieli przy ognisku, popijając ziołowy napar. Yasukinyu spoczywał pod drzewem, z głową opartą na ądało na to, że drzemał.  
- Wiesz, że jeśli Kakashi-sensei chce, bardzo trudno go znaleźć - mruknęła Sakura, dorzucając drzewa do ognia.  
- Taa, faktycznie - Uzumaki spochmurniał wspominając, jak to wraz z przyjaciółmi przez jakiś czas starał się śledzić Hatake, by w końcu ujrzeć jego twarz.  
Ich "misja" zakończyła się totalnym fiaskiem.  
- Nie zapominajcie, że to jounini - wtrącił milczący do tej pory Sasuke. - Może znaleźli coś niepokojącego i chcieli to sprawdzić?  
Na samą myśl o nieznanym niebezpieczeństwie, Naruto się ożywił. Niczego bardziej nie pragnął, jak wykazać się na tej misji!  
- Serio, myślisz, ze na coś się natknęli? - spytał podekscytowany.  
- Skąd mam to wiedzieć głąbie - warknął Uchiha. - To tylko pomysł.  
Rozważania trójki przyjaciół przerwało poruszenie się staruszka. Gennini umilkli, wpatrując się w Yasukinyu, który gwałtownie podniósł głowę, otwierając szeroko jasnoniebieskie oczy. Odbijające się w nich płomienie, nadały im niezwykły, odrobinę niepokojący wygląd, niepasujący do tego łagodnego zmarszczył brwi, oddychając głęboko.  
- Coś jest nie tak - wyszeptał do siebie, spoglądając w niebo.  
Nagły impuls, który go zaniepokoił, rozwiał się tak szybko jak senna shinobi przeżył jednak zbyt wiele, by mógł zignorować nawet najlżejsze przeczucie. Powoli podniósł się z ziemi czując, jak strzelają mu kolana.  
"Starość nie radość" - przemknęło mu przez głowę, kiedy sięgał po swoją laskę.  
Trójka ninja z Konohy nie spuszczała z niego przez ten czas wzroku.  
- Wybiera się pan gdzieś? - spytała nieśmiało Sakura, gdy zakładał swój nieduży plecak.  
- Zostańcie tu. Muszę coś sprawdzić - mruknął, obchodząc ognisko.  
- Nie no, znowu! - krzyknął podirytowany Naruto, zrywając się z miejsca.  
- Naruto - syknęła różowowłosa, starając się uciszyć blondyna.  
- Tylko tego brakuje, żebyś jeszcze staruszku i ty zniknął - Uzumaki kompletnie nie zwracał uwagi na Sakurę. - Mamy cię eskortować, więc jeśli już się gdzieś wybierasz, to my idziemy z tobą!  
Sasuke przyglądał się przyjacielowi spod zmrużonych powiek.  
"Więc o to ci chodzi, Naruto" - pomyślał, podnosząc się powoli. -"Nie chcesz, by coś cię ominęło..."  
Yoh w milczeniu przyglądał się młodym shinobi.  
- Co ty debilu wyprawiasz - Sakura ledwo nad sobą panowała. - W tej chwili masz się uspokoić albo...  
- Niestety, mamy przykazane pana strzec, więc nie możemy się rozdzielić - wtrącił Uchiha spokojnym głosem, całkowicie ignorując kunoichi. - Powinniśmy pozostać w obozie, jednak, jeśli uprze się pan go opuścić, naszym obowiązkiem będzie podążyć za panem.  
- Ha, więc ty też jesteś ciekaw, co mogło się stać! - wykrzyknął tryumfalnie blondyn, uśmiechając się szeroko.  
- Milcz. Ja w przeciwieństwie do ciebie używam mózgu, i pamiętam o swoich obowiązkach - odpowiedział oschle kruczowłosy.  
- Ty... - Naruto rzucił się w stronę Sasuke, lecz Sakura w porę go powstrzymała, uwieszając się na jego ramieniu.  
Yasukinyu w milczeniu spoglądał na genninów. Nie było czasu do stracenia, a każda minuta tej bezsensownej wymiany zdań sprawiała, iż o wiele trudniej będzie mu namierzyć źródło tej niepokojącej energii. Trzeba było działać szybko, póki trop był świeży.  
- Zgoda, ale idziecie wyłącznie na swoją odpowiedzialność - odparł w końcu Yoh.  
Naruto wytrzeszczył na niego z niedowierzaniem oczy, wydając chwilę potem radosny okrzyk. Nie myślał, że pójdzie im aż tak łatwo!  
- Któreś z nas musi jednak zostać w obozie, na wypadek gdyby Kakashi-sensei wrócił - dodał jak zwykle trzeźwo myślący Uchiha.  
- To... to może ja zostaję- zaproponowała Sakura.  
Perspektywa pozostania w odludnym miejscu niezbyt ją cieszyła, wolała jednak to, od nieznanego niebezpieczeństwa.  
- W takim razie ruszajmy - zarządził Yasukinyu, idąc naprzód.  
Po chwili trzy sylwetki zniknęły w mrokach lasu, w którym czaiło się teraz przebudzone zło...

* * *

- Jasna cholera - zaklęła cicho Nariko, odgarniając włosy z czoła.  
Była na siebie wściekła jak nigdy w życiu. Nie dość, że dała się złapać w pułapkę jak głupi uczniak, to teraz nie mogła się z niej wydostać! Musiała przyznać, iż iluzja była niezwykle silna i bardzo misternie usnuta. Zwykle w takich przypadkach, Nariko bez większych trudności radziła sobie z rozproszeniem złudzenia. Yoh podczas szkolenia kładł duży nacisk zarówno na trening fizyczny, jak i umysłowy swojej uczennicy. Yasukinyu wszystkie techniki opierające się na złudzeniu, opisywał zawsze jak snucie pajęczyny wokół ofiary. Istniały dwa sposoby, by się z niej wydostać. Pierwszy, polegał na całkowitym zniszczeniu iluzji, poprzez jej rozproszenie. Tego jednak można było dokonać wyłącznie przy pomocy wzrokowego kekkei genkai, którego Nariko nie posiadała. Pozostawała, więc jej druga opcja. Należało przy maksymalnej koncentracji, powoli, krok po kroku, zacząć studiować złudzenie. Zawsze zakładano, iż nie ma czegoś takiego jak iluzja doskonała i przy dużej wprawie,da się znaleźć niewielką szczelinę, bądź pojedynczą "nić", dzięki której ofiara mogłaby wyjść na wolność. Tsubasa w czasie swojej nauki przeszła wiele różnorakich testów, które miały ją przygotować na tego typu sytuacje. Niestety, ta iluzja nie przypominała żadnej, z jaką do tej pory się spotkała. Pomimo skrupulatnego badania, nie udało jej się znaleźć żadnej skazy niczego, co mogłaby obrócić na swoją korzyść. Złudzenie było tak realne,iż gdyby pozostała w nim dłużej, z pewnością zaczęłaby zapominać o prawdziwym świecie.  
- Skup się, nie ma czegoś takiego, jak idealna iluzja - mruknęła pod nosem,starając się zebrać myśli. - Gdzieś musiał popełnić jakiś błąd, trzeba tylko dobrze poszukać...  
Kątem oka zerknęła na opartego o ścianę mężczyznę. Wyglądał, jakby drzemał.Tsubasę zdenerwowała jego bezczynność.  
- Pomożesz mi czy nie? - warknęła, przebudzając go z transu.  
Mężczyzna otworzył szkarłatne oczy, spoglądając na kobietę.  
- Właśnie to robię. Niestety, nie znalazłem żadnej skazy, którą moglibyśmy wykorzystać.  
- Powiedz mi coś, czego nie wiem - mruknęła płomiennowłosa.  
- W takim wypadku, pozostaje nam wyłącznie jedna możliwość - dodał szkarłatnooki, leniwie się przeciągając.  
Nariko uniosła brwi, czekając na jego propozycję.  
- Musimy wynaleźć nowy sposób na zniszczenie tego cholerstwa - dokończył mężczyzna, uśmiechając się czarująco. - Najlepsze w tym wszystkim jest to, iż musimy to zrobić w miarę szybko, zanim z twojego nowego kolegi zostanie wrak.  
Tsubasa uniosła lekko kąciki warg, krzyżując ramiona.  
- Nie oceniałabym go tak nisko. Kakashi ma mocnego asa w rękawie, przeciwko takim pułapkom.  
- Mówisz o...  
- Sharinganie - dokończyła za niego kobieta.

* * *

Szum w głowie nie pozwalał mu w spokoju zasnąć.Słyszał zbyt wiele głosów na raz, dobiegających do niego jakby z oddali. Było ich za dużo, by mógł rozpoznać, choć jeden z nich; dźwięki mieszały się w chaotyczną masę. Zacisnął mocniej powieki, starając się przezwyciężyć zawroty głowy. Przed oczyma z zawrotną szybkością migały mu sceny z jego życia. Obrazy z dzieciństwa mieszały się z latami nauki i okresem dorastania. Twarze zmieniały się jak w kalejdoskopie. Przycisnął dłonie do powiek, a raczej zrobiłby to, gdyby mógł się poruszyć. Jego ciało oplatały niewidzialne liny,zupełnie jak wtedy, gdy w miasteczku zaatakował go demon. Poczuł, jak coś uciska z ogromną siłą jego skronie i klatkę piersiową. Począł się dusić, i po chwili jego cierpienie utonęło w czarnej otchłani nieświadomości...

* * *

Powoli otworzył oczy mrużąc je, gdyż wprost na jego twarz padały promienie słońca. Obrócił głowę w lewą stronę. Jego wzrok padł na oprawione w ramki zdjęcie, przedstawiające młodego mężczyznę, oraz trójkę nastolatków. Mężczyzna był uśmiechniętym blondynem, ubranym w strój jounina, na który narzucony miał biały płaszcz bez rękawów, u dołu zdobionym wzorem w płomienie. Shinobi trzymał dłonie na głowach dwóch chłopców, którzy rzucali ku sobie nieprzyjazne spojrzenia. Jeden, o krótko ściętych, brązowych włosach, wyróżniał się dużymi, pomarańczowymi goglami, chroniącymi jego z chłopców o niesfornej, szarej czuprynie, miał twarz zasłoniętą granatową maską. Między nimi stała ładna dziewczyna, o brązowych włosach luźno opadających na ramiona. Na obu policzkach miała podłużne, fioletowe tatuaż zdjęcia, a tyle wspomnień... Usiadł na łóżku, rozglądając się po pokoju.Kątem oka zerknął w wiszące lustro... I zamarł, z niedowierzaniem wpatrując się w swoje odbicie. Zamiast ujrzeć w nim dwudziestoparoletniego mężczyznę, ku swojemu zdumieniu zobaczył chłopca.  
- Co jest... - mruknął i prawie podskoczył na dźwięk swojego zmienionego głosu.  
Wyciągnął przed siebie dłonie, przyglądając im się uważnie, jakby widział je pierwszy raz w życiu. Ostrożnie dotknął opuszkami palców lewego policzka. Po bliźnie,pamiątce po operacji nie było ani śladu. Po sharinganie również...

* * *

Yoh, jak na wiekowego staruszka, poruszał się po lesie z niezwykłą zwinnością i prędkością. Niekiedy znikał genninowm wśród drzew z zasięgu wzroku, innym razem dostrzegali wyłącznie koniec jego szarego pł pewnie prowadził ich w głąb lasu, od czasu do czasu zatrzymując się i nasłuchując, niczym myśliwy tropiący zwierzynę.  
- Daleko jeszcze? - spytał zniecierpliwiony Naruto, podczas jednego z takich krótkich postojów.  
- Jesteśmy już blisko - odpowiedział mu staruszek, zaciskając dłonie na lasce.- Bądźcie czujni.  
Chłopcy skinęli głowami, wyjmując kunaie.  
Cicho zaczęli się przekradać wśród zarośli. Po paru metrach las począł rzednąć,aż w końcu wyszli na obszerną polanę. Stanęli na jej skraju, spoglądając na wystające spomiędzy wysokiej trawy kamienne nagrobki.  
- To cmentarz? - blondyn zrobił kilka kroków, chcąc przyjrzeć się pomnikom z bliska, jednak zatrzymała go sękata dłoń Yasukinyu.  
- Stój, nie wchodźcie tam na razie.  
Uzumaki odwrócił się w stronę staruszka, patrząc na niego ze zdziwieniem.  
- Czy coś pan wyczuł? - spytał Sasuke, wpatrując się bacznie w Yoh.  
- Ślad chakry... - mruknął Yasukinyu, puszczając ramie Naruto.  
Mężczyzna wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń, niczym ślepiec szukający drogi, i zaczął nią powoli wodzić w powietrzu. Postąpił parę kroków w przód i zatrzymał się,marszcząc brwi. Czubki jego palców rozbłysły na niebiesko, od wyzwolonej przez shinobi chakry. Yoh ułożył dłoń w "szpon orła", i szybkim ruchem wyrzucił ją przed siebie, mrucząc pod nosem niezrozumiałe słowa. Miejsce, które przeszły palce Yasukinyu, poczęło pulsować i drgać, niczym nagrzane powietrze. Chłopcy przysunęli się bliżej - na ich twarzach malowała się ogromna ciekawość. Nigdy nie widzieli tak dziwacznej techniki i byli zaintrygowani tym, co miało się wydarzyć dalej. Powietrze pulsowało z coraz większą częstotliwością, aż w końcu rozszerzyło się z dużą siłą, omiatając trójkę ninja ciepłym ło, i po chwili przed nimi zaczął się formować półprzeźroczysty kontury stawały się coraz wyraźniejsze, i w końcu dało się rozpoznać sylwetkę mężczyzny.  
- Kakashi-sensei?! - Nrauto nie mógł powstrzymać okrzyku zaskoczenia.  
- Niezupełnie, to tylko widmo jego klona - wyjaśnił Yasukinyu, uważnie wpatrując się w obraz. - Dzięki tej technice, mogę wyczuć formy użycia chakry,jaką w tym przypadku jest cienisty klon. Udoskonaliłem tę technikę, i teraz mogę przywoływać widma takich zdarzeń. Wasz nauczyciel najwidoczniej stworzył klona i wysłał go z tego miejsca w drogę powrotną, zgaduję, iż z wiadomością dla nas.  
- Coś musiało się jednak stać, skoro nie dotarł do nas - wtrącił Sasuke.  
Yasukinyu przytaknął mu skinięciem głowy.  
- Wow, mógłby pan sprawdzić, co się stało? - Naruto nie krył podziwu dla umiejętności staruszka.  
Yoh uśmiechnął się do niego serdecznie.  
- Postaram się - odpowiedział, ponownie wysuwając przed siebie dłoń, tym razem miękko ją układając.  
Machnął nią parokrotnie w powietrzu. Widmo klona poruszyło się, kierując się ku wyjściu z polany. W pewnym momencie jednak zamarło, jakby usłyszało coś niepokojącego. Zaczęło ostrożnie rozglądać się na boki. Nie zdążył wykonać uniku. Coś przecięło go na pół jednym uderzeniem. Widmo rozmyło się w powietrzu. Shinobi w milczeniu patrzyli na strzępki znikającego obrazu.

- Co to było? – spytał szeptem Naruto.

- Coś, co zostało uwolnione na cmentarzu – odpowiedział Yoh równie cicho.

Powoli odwrócił się w stronę chłopców.

- Miejcie oczy szeroko otwarte. Gdzieś tutaj czai się zło.

* * *

Kakashi zeskoczył z łóżka, podbiegając do ł dłonie o chłodną, szklaną taflę, wpatrując się z niedowierzaniem w swoje odmłodzone oblicze.

- Co tu się dzieje? – wyszeptał, starając się pozbierać myśli.

Miał mętlik w głowie. Zacisnął z całych sił powieki,starając się zapanować nad tym umysłowym rozgardiaszem, lecz przyprawiło go to tylko o zawroty. Starał się przypomnieć sobie wcześniejsze wydarzenia. Miał jednak wrażenie, jakby „coś" usilnie zagłuszało mu te wspomnienia. Otworzył oczy i zaczął krążyć po pokoju.

- O co w tym wszystkim chodzi? – mruknął, krzywiąc się jednocześnie na dźwięk swojego zmienionego głosu.

Jego wzrok padł na kalendarz. Minione dni były poskreślane krzyżykami, zaś dzisiejsza, jak się domyślał, data, była otoczona czerwonym kółkiem. Kakashi zamrugał, wlepiając wzrok w zaznaczoną liczbę.Poczuł, jak zaczyna go oblewać zimny pot… Pamiętał ten dzień, jak mógłby o nim zapomnieć… Szybko ubrał się, chwytając wcześniej przygotowany plecak. Wypadł z mieszkania jak burza, pędząc na złamanie karku. Na tę chwilę zapomniał o demonach i cmentarzach.

Musiał się przekonać.

Musiał wiedzieć…

* * *

Zadyszany wpadł na polanę, na której umówione było spotkanie. Na miejscu czekała już dwójka – blondwłosy mężczyzna w stroju jounina, oraz dziewczyna z fioletowymi tatuażami na twarzy. Minato i Rin. Ż poczuł, jak uginają się pod nim nogi. Wiedział, że to, co widzi jest niemożliwe. Wiedział, że to pułapka, ale gdzieś tam w środku tliła się głupia nadzieja, iż może otrzymał szansę, by zmienić bieg wydarzeń, by odmienić swoje życie… Rin odwróciła głowę w jego stronę. Uśmiechnęła się, machając do niego.

- Ohayo, Kakashi-kun! Dobrze, że już jesteś! –przywitała go tym samym, radosnym głosem, co zwykle.

Hatake powolnym krokiem ruszył w stronę przyjaciół.Nogi miał jak z waty, zaś serce biło mu tak gwałtownie, jakby chciało wyskoczyć z piersi. Poczuł, jak wzruszenie ściska go za gardło, odbierając mu gł ł powiedzieć im tyle rzeczy, za tyle podziękować, za jeszcze więcej przeprosić… Coś łupnęło go gwałtownie w skroń sprawiając, iż prawie stracił równowagę. Oczy poczęły mu zachodzić mgłą.

„Kakashi, obudź się…"

- Dobrze się czujesz? – troskliwy głos Rin przebijał się do niego jak zza grubej ściany.

„Obudź się, to iluzja…"

- Ttak, nic mi nie jest – odpowiedział lekko drżącym głosem.

„To PUŁAPKA…"

- Hej młody, wszystko gra?

Poczuł, jak ktoś przytrzymuje go za ramiona. Powoli uniósł głowę, i zamglonym wzrokiem omiótł stojącą za nim postać mężczyzny –przystojnego blondyna o wesołych, niebieskich oczach, tak dobrze mu , jak u Naruto.

- Sensei…

- Oj, coś za ciekawie dziś nie wyglądasz, Kakashi –mruknął Minato, przyglądając mu się z troską.

- Nic mi nie jest, ja tylko… Źle spałem w nocy – bąknął pod nosem Hatake.

Namikaze uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko.

- To pewnie stres, co? Nic się nie bój, ja też nie mogłem spać przed swoją pierwszą misją, jako jounin – blondyn zmierzwił Kakashiemu włosy. Hatake drgnął nerwowo, odzwyczajony od tego typu gestó było znów być traktowanym jak dziecko… Jego rozmyślania przerwał odgłos czyjś szybkich kroków. Po chwili na polanę wpadł, dosłownie, zasapany chłopak w pomarańczowych goglach. Łapiąc oddech, szybko podniósł się z ziemi. Z trudem zdusił w sobie cisnące mu się na usta przekleństwo. ZNÓW się spóźnił i ZNÓW dostanie opieprz od Kakashiego. Otrzepał spodnie, czekając na „kazanie". Hatake jednak wpatrywał się w niego bez słowa. Powinien się odezwać, odpowiedzieć to samo,co wtedy chłodnym, beznamiętnym tonem. Nie mógł. Nie potrafił.

- Wybaczcie za spóźnienie, ale po drodze musiałem pomóc starszej pani, która niosła bardzo ciężki bagaż* – wypalił od razu Obito,trochę zaskoczony brakiem reakcji pozostałych. – Zresztą, coś wpadło mi do oka…- mruknął, wyjmując z kieszeni krople do oczu, i zsuwając gogle.

- Pomogłeś starszej pani, Obito? – zainteresował się Namikaze, zerkając kątem oka na szarowłosego.

Był przyzwyczajony do kłótni Obito i Kakashiego o punktualność młodego Uchihy, więc milczenie Hatake wydało mu się dziwne. Może faktycznie źle się czuł?

- Zająłem się nawet jej bagażem! – odpowiedział Obito jednocześnie zapuszczając sobie krople.

- No, ale skoro już się zjawiłeś, to możemy ruszać –rzucił Minato, sięgając po swój bagaż. – W końcu dziś jest wyjątkowy dzień dla Kakashiego!

- Dlaczego? – zdziwił się Uchiha, poprawiając gogle.

- Od dzisiaj, Kakashi będzie jouninem, tak jak ja –odpowiedział blondyn, ruszając przed siebie.

Za nim podążyli Rin i Obito, a także wciąż otumaniony Kakashi. Hatake czuł się, jakby oglądał powtórkę filmu. I to takiego bardzo dobrze mu znanego. Wiedział dokładnie, jakie słowa maja za chwilę paść, jak zachowa się konkretna osoba. Wiedział, że to nie jest normalne, czuł się tak,jakby został skądś siłą „oderwany" i wrzucony do tego miejsca. Powoli tracił poczucie rzeczywistości…

- Więc żeby misja przyniosła większe efekty, podzielimy się na dwie grupy – kontynuował Namikaze, jednak jego słowa ledwo co docierały do szarowłosego. – Od kiedy militarna siła Konohy drastycznie spadła…

- Rozdzielić się? Więc… - przerwał mu Obito.

- Tak, masz rację. Z Kakashim jako kapitanem,uformujecie trzyosobową grupę, a ja będę sam – ciągnął blondyn, odwracając sięw stronę Uchihy.

- Chyba już o tym rozmawialiśmy, Obito? – przypomniała mu Rin. – Dałeś już prezent Kakashiemu?

Szarowłosy drgnął na jej słowa. Prawie zapomniał, że wtedy miał urodziny…

Obito nie odpowiedział na pytanie, odwracając wzrok.

- To ode mnie. Własnoręcznie zrobiony kunai – Minato zatrzymał szarowłosego, wyjmując z kieszeni nietypowych kształtów broń. – Jest co prawda trochę ciężki i ma inny kształt niż pozostałe, ale z czasem przywykniesz– blondyn rzucił prezent w stronę Hatake.

Ten zręcznie chwycił kunai, mamrocząc pod nosem jakieś podziękowanie. Psychicznie czuł się coraz gorzej. Do tego ten pulsujący ból głowy. Zupełnie, jakby miało mu rozerwać czaszkę.

- A to ode mnie – Rin sięgnęła do swego plecaka,wyjmując z niego nieduże pudełko. – Trzymaj! To specjalna medyczna ę ją ulepszyłam, żebyś mógł łatwiej z niej korzystać.

Kakashi przyjął i ten prezent starając się zapanować nad drżeniem rąk. Powoli odwrócił się w stronę Obito, nie czyniąc jednak żadnego gestu. Nie wyciągną otwartej dłoni jak wtedy. Mimo to młody Uchiha rzucił mu nieżyczliwe spojrzenie.

- Ode mnie nic nie dostaniesz – burknął, krzyżując ramiona.

Kakashi jednak go nie słuchał. Z całych sił zaciskał palce na apteczce, aż zbielały mu knykcie. To jest chore. Ta cała sytuacja była chora. Za chwilę znów wyruszą w drogę. Za moment znów straci przyjaciela…

- A może nie? – usłyszał kuszący szept, a ciepły oddech omiótł mu policzek. – Może tym razem wszystko potoczy się inaczej?Przecież zawsze chciałeś cofnąć czas, zmienić przeszłość… Teraz masz szansę.Jesteś silniejszy. Uda ci się…

„Walcz z tym, walcz!" – jednocześnie rozległ się krzyk w jego głowie.

Zacisnął mocno powieki. Poczuł, jak kręci mu się w głowie. Zaczął się gubić w tym wszystkim. Przeszłość i teraźniejszość scaliły mu się w jedną płaszczyznę – przestał odróżniać to, co było, od tego, co jest teraz.

„Gdybym tylko miał sharingan.."

Z Kopiującym Okiem, nie byłoby problemu w rozróżnieniu iluzji od rzeczywistości.

- Po co ci on? Ile razy sobie powtarzałeś, iż wolałbyś go zamienić na życie Obito? – szept stał się bardziej natarczywy.

„Cholera, Kakashi, masz go cały czas. To tylko z tym, walcz!"

- Kakashi, idziemy! – okrzyk Minato wybudził go z transu.

Hatake otworzył oczy, wlepiając mętne spojrzenie wplecy przyjaciół. Dwie drogi, jedna decyzja. Co miał zrobić? Zamglone spojrzenie przeniósł na idącego Obito. I wtedy, powoli przypłynęły do niego jego słowa, które tak wiele zmieniły w jego życiu.

„Człowiek, który porzuca swych przyjaciół jest największym śmieciem…"

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura… Nie mógł ich tak po prostu zostawić. Nie mógł ich zawieść. Obiecał, iż będzie ich chronił bez względu na wszystko,nawet, za cenę własnego życia…

„Tak jest, walcz z tym, walcz!" – głos w jego głowie rozbrzmiał z jeszcze większą siłą. – „Możesz to zrobić, możesz go pokonać!"

Kakashi skoncentrował się na uruchomieniu sharingana. Ma go cały czas, zdrowe oko to tylko iluzja, której musi się pozbyć. Spostrzegł,iż im silniejszy stawia opór, tym świat wokół niego wydaje się cały drgać,jakby coś wprawiało go w wibracje. Musiał rozdzielić te dwie płaszczyzny, teraźniejszości i przeszłości, jeśli chciał znaleźć drogę ucieczki. Skoncentrował się na najświeższych wspomnieniach, związanych z obecną misją. Starał się przywołać obrazy gabinetu Tsunade, małego miasteczka, w którym zaatakował go demon, i w którym to spotkali delegację Cieni, oraz starego cmentarza w lesie. Miał wrażenie, iż rzeczywistość wokół niego zaczyna się rozlewać. Lewe oko poczęło mu niemiłosiernie pulsować, jakby za chwilę miało eksplodować, pod naporem wysokiego ciśnienia. Demon rozpaczliwie walczył o to, by uniemożliwić mu skorzystania z sharinganu. Kakashi wyczuwał jego strach.

- Głupcze! – szept przerodził się w napastliwy syk. –Jak śmiesz odrzucać moją ofertę?! Chcę uczynić twą nędzną egzystencję lepszą, a ty mi się tak odpłacasz?!

Kakashi jednak nie miał zamiaru się poddać. Teraz, gdy odzyskał kontrolę nad swoją świadomością, nie miał zamiaru dać się po raz kolejny zwieść. Świat wokół niego począł nagle wirować z zawrotną szybkością.

- Dam ci wszystko, czego tylko zapragniesz, tylko przestań się opierać – głos ponownie złagodniał, przymilając się do niego. – Mogę powstrzymać twego ojca przed popełnieniem samobójstwa. Mogę ocalić Obito i ę powstrzymać Kyuubiego, zapewnić Naruto szczęśliwą i kochającą rodzinę.Mogę powstrzymać Orochimaru i uratować Trzeciego Hokage! Mogę wszystko! Powiedz mi, na czym najbardziej ci zależy, a ja spełnię twe życzenie. Musisz jedynie przestać mi się opierać.

Gniew, jaki wypełnił Hatke zniszczył resztki i tak już mocno nadwątlonej iluzji.

- Możesz wszystko, tak? - jego głos odzyskał dawną barwę, lecz teraz był niezwykle zimny i opanowany. – Tak naprawdę nie masz władzy nad jedynie bawić się cudzymi wspomnieniami, formować je, wedle własnych upodobań, lecz to nie zmienia faktu, iż wszystko, co robisz jest jedynie zł nie ma władzy nad śmiercią, a zabawa w pana życia jedynie obraża pamięć zmarłych. Nie wybaczę ci tego!

Jego krzyk gwałtownie uwolnił pokłady chakry. Ból w lewym oku stal się nie do zniesienia, jednak szarowłosy zauważył w tym swoją szansę.

„TERAZ!"

- Sharingan!

* * *

Trójka shinobi w milczeniu przekroczyła cmentarz. Wokół, jak okiem sięgnąć, nie widać było żywej duszy, mimo to odczuwali czyjąś obecność. Czuli na sobie czyjś palący wzrok, bacznie śledzący każdy, nawet najmniejszy ich ruch. Najbardziej niespokojny był Naruto, który jednak nie mógł pojąć przyczyny swego zdenerwowania. Yasukinyu zerknął na niego kątem oka.

„Pewnie podświadomie wyczuwa obecność innego demona" – pomyślał, obserwując zachowanie chłopca.

Yasukinyu wiedział, iż Jinchuuriki stanowią swoisty „radar", jeśli chodzi o wyczuwanie istot o podobnej strukturze chakry. Obecność Naruto zapewniała im, więc przewagę, na wypadek ataku z zaskoczenia. Martwił go jednak pewien fakt. Nariko była bardziej wyczulona, jeśli chodziło o wyczuwanie demonów, od pozostałych Cieni, choć każdy shinobi z Kage-gakure musiał przejść pewne, jak to łagodnie określano, „testy", by pobudzić rozwój tej umiejętności. Yoh jednak od jakiegoś czasu nie czuł jej chakry, co mogło świadczyć tylko o jednym. Miała kłopoty. A skoro nie zdążyła na czas zareagować oznaczało to, iż jej przeciwnik był silniejszy, od standardowych demonów, z których wykryciem nie miała najmniejszych problemów. Musieli, więc przygotować się na najgorsze…

- Tam –Uzumaki chwycił zamyślonego staruszka za ramię, dłonią wskazując coś przed sobą. – Tam coś chyba leży.

Yoh wytężył wzrok, wpatrując się we wskazanym kierunku.

„Ech,szkoda, że oczy już nie te" – przemknęło mu przez głowę.

Z trudem zauważył rysujące się kontury czegoś, co leżało w trawie pod ułamanym pomnikiem. Zarówno odległość, jak i wybujała roślinność, utrudniały mu rozpoznanie tego czegoś. Yasukinyu ruchem dłoni nakazał wznowić marsz. Gennini instynktownie zaczęli się poruszać z większą ostrożnością, odległość pokonując krótkimi susami, od jednej ciemniejszej plamy cienia, do drugiej. Mężczyzna w duchu przyznał, iż zostali bardzo dobrze wyszkoleni. Niewielkie błędy, jakie popełniali wynikały wyłącznie z braku praktyki, niż umiejętności. Cóż, doświadczenie nabywa się z biegiem lat.

Sasuke i Naruto pierwsi dotarli do pomnika. Okrzyk blondyna sprawił, iż Yoh poczuł serce gdzieś w okolicach gardła. W paru susach znalazł się przy młodych ninja w sam czas, by powstrzymać ich przed dotknięciem ciał.

- Nie ruszajcie ich – powiedział tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu.

Pod pomnikiem leżała Nariko, a kawałek przed nią Kakashi. Nawet nie drgnęli, choć okrzyk Uzumakiego mógł zbudzić umarłego.

- Czy oni nie żyją? – spytał cicho Sasuke lekko ochrypniętym głosem.

Najwidoczniej ten widok wyprowadził z równowagi zwykle opanowanego Uchiha.

Yoh przykląkł przy ciele Tsubasy, ostrożnie kładąc jej dłoń na szyi. Z jego piersi wyrwało się westchnienie ulgi, gdy pod palcami wyczul bardzo słaby, ale regularny puls.

- Żyją – powiedział,podnosząc wzrok na genninów.

Twarz Naruto rozjaśniła się na tę wiadomość.

- Co im się w takim razie stało? – spytał rzeczowo kruczowłosy.

Sasuke nie dał tego po sobie poznać, ale również ulżyło mu, gdy usłyszał, iż jego mistrz ż całą swą uwagę mógł skupić na tym, by dowiedzieć się, co tak właściwie tuz aszło. Yasukinyu począł uważnie oglądać ciała dwójki jouninów. Na pierwszyr zut oka nie mieli żadnych obrażeń zewnętrznych, a szybkie badanie wykluczyło również urazy wewnętrzne. Nic nie tłumaczyło, dlaczego ta dwójka pozostawała nieprzytomna i nie reagowała na żadne bodźce. Yoh ostrożnie uniósł powiekę Nariko i syknął cicho. Oko kobiety było lekko zamglone, a gałka oczna poruszała się szybko, niczym we śnie. Mężczyzna położył dłonie na jej skroniach,koncentrując chakre w opuszkach palców. Zaczął przesyłać ją słabymi impulsami,starając się nawiązać kontakt z jej demonem. Milczenie, jakie było jedyną odpowiedzią, jedynie wzmogło jego niepokój.

- Coś ich zaatakowało – głos Sasuke wybudził starca z transu.

Yasukinyu przetarł zmęczone oczy, podnosząc głowę. Uchiha, który w tym czasie rozglądał się dookoła, znalazł nieopodal dwa kunai. Poza nimi jednak nie było żadnych innych śladów walki.

- Nie ma na nich krwi, ani nie wyglądają, jakby w coś uderzyły – ciągnął kruczowłosy, dokładnie oglądając trzymane w ręku noże. – Jednak nie sądzę, by rzucali nimi bez przyczyny.

- Może nie trafiły w cel… - zaczął niepewnie Naruto.

- Albo nie zrobiły na nim większego wrażenia – skończył za niego Yasukinyu.

Naruto zerknął na niego z niedowierzaniem.

- Są wrogowie, których ostrze się nie ima – rzucił Yasukinyu podchodząc do pomnika.

Litery na nim były wyblaknięte i po części starte, ale wciąż dało się je odczytać.Mężczyzna czuł, iż ten tekst pomoże im w rozwiązaniu tej zagadki. Yoh wyjął zza pasa okulary i włożył je na nos. Powoli zaczął czytać na głos:

- "Krew ofiar i ich poświęcenie stały się wieczną pieczęcią, wiążącą potwora, którego uwięziliśmy na ciałach naszych braci. Wierzymy, iż ich dusze będą na zawsze strzegły zła,za pokonanie, którego zapłacili najwyższą cenę..."

Poczuł jak w miarę czytania tekstu, rozjaśnia mu się w głowie.

- Chyba już wiem, co tu się stało – wyszeptał do siebie.

- Proszę pana, niech pan spojrzy!

Yasukinyu odwrócił się w stronę wołającego go Naruto. Blondyn klęczał przy Nariko oglądając coś, co znalazł koło niej. Uzumaki podniósł z ziemi dwa półokrągłe przedmioty.

- Hmm, chyba będą do siebie pasować – mruknął, przykładając je do siebie.

Połówki uzupełniały się idealnie, razem tworząc pieczęć.

- Wygląda na to, że oglądali ją, zanim zostali zaatakowani – powiedział Sasuke, zerkając sponad ramienia Naruto na trzymany przez niego przedmiot.

- Pokaż mi to chłopcze – poprosił Yasukinyu, wyciągając dłoń.

Uzumaki podał mu pękniętą pieczęć. Yoh zaczął oglądać ją dokładnie.

- No tak,teraz wszystko jasne – powiedział, rozpoznając kombinację odciśniętych w pieczęci symboli.

- Co niby jest jasne? – spytał podirytowany Naruto.

Jak dla niego, tajemnicze znalezisko jedynie przysporzyło kolejną zagadkę.

- To jest pieczęć wiążąca demona – wyjaśnił Yasukinyu, łącząc obie połówki. – Precyzując,jest to najprostsza z możliwych pieczęci, a co za tym idzie, najłatwiejsza do złamania. Do jej aktywacji potrzeba jedynie odpowiedniej liczby ofiar, których dusze mają strzec demona…

- To znaczy,że wszyscy ci ludzie, których tu pochowano, zostali poświęceni? – spytał Sasuke.

Yasukinyu westchnął ciężko.

-Podejrzewam, że większość z nich…

- I pan to nazywa „najprostszym" sposobem? To ludobójstwo! – wykrzyknął wzburzony Naruto,zaciskając z całych sił pięści.

Yoh zerknął na niego, nieco zaskoczony jego wybuchem. Dla nich ofiara stu ludzi była niczym w porównaniu z liczbą zabitych, gdyby demon pozostał na wolności. Powinien jednak był przewidzieć, iż ich mentalność oraz podejście do niektórych spraw będzie się znacznie różniło od sposobu myślenia ninja z Konohy. Dla Cieni śmierć tylu osób była wyłącznie statystyką, kolejną cyfrą, jaką należało odnotować, lecz niczym więcej. Ich metody działania mogły wydawać się bezduszne i okrutne, a oni sami pozbawionymi uczuć odmieńcami, lecz tylko w ten sposób byli w stanie wypełniać swe zadanie. Musieli być znieczuleni na tragedie postronnych osób, gdyż w innym przypadku większość z nich już dawno postradałaby zmysły. Nie mogli przywiązywać wagi do poszczególnych jednostek,gdyż w innym przypadku nie byliby wstanie poświęć paru osób, by ratować dusić w sobie prawdziwe uczucia, ponieważ ich wróg mógł je wykorzystać przeciwko nim. Nikt nigdy nie powiedział, że chcieli się stać zimnymi mordercami, ale takiego właśnie przeobrażenia wymagała od nich ich misja.

Yasukinyu potrząsnął głową, starając się pozbyć niechcianych myśli.

„W imię wyższego dobra…"

Elementarna zasada shinobi z Kage-gakure. W imię wyższego dobra poświęcono tych ludzi, by ocalić… No właśnie, ilu? Kilkudziesięciu, kilkunastu? Teraz, było to bez znaczenia. Wszyscy spoczęli tu, jako wieczni strażnicy pokonanego zła.

- Chodziło mi o to, iż podług innych sposobów pieczętowania, ten jest najprostszy w wykonaniu – wyjaśnił mężczyzna, choć z góry wiedział, że nie przekona tym genninów.

Z drugiej strony jednak nie chciał, by zaczęli oni patrzeć na te sprawy tak jak on. Kiedy człowiek zbyt długo przebywa w cieniu i widzi, jak powoli niszczy on jego psychikę,ostatnią rzeczą, jaką pragnie, jest zgotowanie tego samego losu drugiemu człowiekowi.

- Jak możemy im pomóc? – Sasuke przerwał niezręczną ciszę, jaka zapadła.

- Nie możemy– Yasukinyu rozłożył bezradnie ręce. – Zostali pochwyceni przez demona snu. Ich dusze są uwięzione w iluzorycznym świecie, zbudowanym z ich najskrytszych pragnień i najgorszych fobii. Tylko oni sami, mogą odnaleźć wyjście z tej pułapki.

- Musi być coś, co możemy zrobić! – Naruto nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli, że ma tak po prostu stać i czekać…

No właśnie,na co? Na to, aż jego sensei zginie bądź się obudzi? Czy na to, aż coś ich tutaj zaatakuje? Dodatkowo spokoju nie dawało mu to, iż zostawili Sakurę samą.Z początku sądził, iż w obozie będzie bezpieczniejsza, teraz zaś odczuwał dziwny niepokój. Cała ta sytuacja coraz mniej mu się podobała.

- A jeśli wywabimy tego demona i zdołamy go pokonać? – zaproponował Naruto z nadzieją w głosie.

Wolał stanąć twarzą w twarz z wrogiem, niż bezsilnie czekać na rozwój wydarzeń.

- Moglibyśmy odciągnąć jego uwagę, i pomóc im w ten sposób w ucieczce – poparł Sasuke kolegę.

Yasukinyu pokręcił przecząco głową.

- Tylko byśmy pogorszyli całą sytuację. Demon snu nie może się jednocześnie bronić i żerować. Jeślibyśmy go zaatakowali, by się uratować, zabiłby waszego sensei i Nariko.

- Podobno jesteście specjalistami od demonów! MUSI być coś… - Uzumaki nie dawał za wygraną, lecz Yoh miał już dość tej bezsensownej wymianie zdań.

- I jako specjalista od demonów zapewniam cię, że najlepsze, co możemy w tej sytuacji zrobić, to im zaufać. Najtrudniejsze jest samo wydostanie się z sieci iluzji,lecz jeśli tego dokonają wątpię, by demon miał z nimi szanse w bezpośrednim starciu. Nie zapominajcie, że należą oni do elity obu wiosek.

- Nie wiem,jak dokładnie działa demoniczna iluzja, ale jeśli sensei zdoła uaktywnić sharingan… - Uchiha zamyślił się głęboko.

Moc Kopiujących Oczu była naprawdę potężna, i mało kto był wstanie je oszukać.

Naruto uderzył pięścią o otwartą dłoń.

- No jasne!Jeśli Kakashi-sensei użyje sharingana, to bez problemu wydostanie się z pułapki.

Blondyn poczuł, jak robi mu się lżej na sercu. Teraz znów zaczął wierzyć, że nie wszystko stracone.

Yasukinyu posłał genninom blady uśmiech.

- Widzicie?Zawsze jest nadzieja – usiadł na trawie, wciąż obracając w palcach pękniętą pieczęć. – Jedyne, co możemy teraz zrobić to pilnować, by nic ich tutaj nie zaatakowało i przygotować się, aby w razie konieczności udzielić im pomocy medycznej.

* * *

Sakura ziewnęła, dorzucając polan do ogniska. Oparła głowę na rękach, szczelniej otulając się kocem. Wydłużająca się nieobecność przyjaciół zaczynała ją niepokoić. Co oni tyle czasu robili? Czy znaleźli już Kakashiego i tę kunoichi z Kage-gakure? A może mają kłopoty? Może ta cała „delegacja" to była jedna wielka ściema i teraz są w pułapce?Różowowłosa zaczęła od niechcenia grzebać patykiem w ognisku patrząc, jak kłęby iskier odrywają się od płomienia i lecą w górę, ku rozgwieżdżonemu niebu. Haruno zdecydowanie nie lubiła zostawać sama. Jej rozmyślania przerwał niespodziewany trzask za jej plecami. Wśród ciszy odgłos ten zabrzmiał w uszach Sakury jak wystrzał armatni. Dziewczyna zerwała się z miejsca, odruchowo chwytając za broń. Wytężyła wzrok, lecz nie dostrzegła niczego niepokoją sięgnęła po przygotowaną zawczasu pochodnię. Oświetliła miejsce, z którego rozległ się niepokojący odgłos, jednak niczego nie zauważyła. Ścisnęła mocniej kunai, by dodać sobie odwagi i ostrożnie podeszła bliżej. Chciała się upewnić, czy nie znajdzie żadnych śladów, mogących wskazać jej, co, lub kto, ją wystraszył. Uważnie zaczęła badać ściółkę pilnując, by nie zaprószyć ognia. Po kilku minutach bezowocnych poszukiwań, zrezygnowała, podnosząc się z odwróciła się w stronę ogniska, gdy nagle… Nie zdążyła wykonać żadnego uniku. Nie mogła krzyczeć, gdyż czyjaś ręka skutecznie jej to uniemożliwiała. Poczuła na swoim karku ciepły oddech.

- Ani drgnij, potrzebna nam jesteś żywa. Nie chciałbym cię przez przypadek uśmiercić – to były ostatnie słowa,jakie usłyszała, nim nieprzytomna osunęła się na ziemię…

* * *

*część rozmów wzięta z 119 odcinka Naruto Shippuuden


	14. Rozdział XII: Władca ognia

Rozdział XII: Władca ognia

* * *

„Współpraca z demonem działa inspirująco."

Karen Blixen

„Głos naszego cienia"

* * *

Ponownie to samo uczucie oderwania od rzeczywistości zapanowało nad jego ciałem. Ogromne ciśnienie miażdżyło mu klatkę piersiową oraz czaszkę. Palący ból prawie pozbawił go przytomności. Tak jak wcześniej, przed oczami przesuwały się sceny z jego życia. Poszczególne wspomnienia mieszały się ze sobą, nie dając się rozpoznać. Obecny stan różnił się od poprzedniego jedną rzeczą. Wyczuwał strach swego przeciwnika. Czuł jego przerażenie, kiedy za wszelką cenę starał się ponownie go skrępować, opleść siecią swych iluzji. Tym razem jednak walczył. Walczył zaciekle, nie zważając na potworny ból w kończynach. Walczył, napędzany własną złością i świadomy bezsilności swego przeciwnika. Nie należał do osób, które łatwo sprowokować. Kiedy stanie twarzą w twarz z demonem, pogratuluje mu tego. Udało mu się doprowadzić go do granicy, za którą przestawał się kontrolować.

„Czas skończyć z tym przedstawieniem…"

- Sharingan!

* * *

Kakashi upadł na kolana, oddychając ciężko. Czuł się jak topielec, który ledwo co umknął śmierci. Klatka piersiowa i głowa wciąż go paliły, lecz ból z każdą chwilą malał. Ostrożnie zaczął podnosić się na nogi. Zamrugał szybko, starając się przywrócić ostrość widzenia. Zerknął na swoje dłonie – wyglądało na to, iż wszystko wróciło do normy. Gwałtowny impuls, jaki poczuł nie zdołał go nawet zaskoczyć, gdyż zanim zdążył cokolwiek pomyśleć, zadziałał szkolony przez lata refleks. Hatake odskoczył do tyłu na sekundę przed tym, nim w miejsce, w którym przed chwilą stał, coś uderzyło z ogromną siłą. Błyskawicznym ruchem dobył kunai, przyjmując pozycję obronną. Przez jego twarz przeszedł grymas bólu – czuł się tak, jakby przejechał po nim walec, i teraz najchętniej położyłby się spać. Wyglądało na to, iż zanim sobie odpocznie, musi stoczyć jeszcze jedną walkę…

- Proszę proszę, więc jesteś w stanie walczyć – odezwał się nieprzyjemny, nosowy głos. – Czy nie byłoby dla ciebie lepiej zostać na zawsze w świecie marzeń? Dlaczego wy ludzie cały czas chcecie naprawić popełnione błędy, a kiedy dostajecie drugą szansę, nie potraficie z niej skorzystać?

Szarowłosy podniósł wzrok na swego rozmówcę… I zamarł, uderzony jego wyglądem. Przed nim stał ktoś, czy może raczej coś, sylwetką z grubsza przypominający człowieka, lecz na tym wszelkie podobieństwa się kończyły. Potwór stał na dwóch, cienkich nogach, które wyglądały tak, jakby miały się złamać pod ciężarem ich właściciela. Duży, wypukły brzuch wyglądał wręcz groteskowo, zupełnie jakby demon połknął balon. Ręce stwora były długie i równie chude jak nogi. Szczupłe palce zakończone były ostrymi jak brzytwa pazurami. Największe wrażenie robiła jednak twarz demona, a raczej to, co powinno być twarzą. Jedno oko miął wielkie i wyłupiaste, pokryte bielmem. Wyglądało, jakby za chwilę miało wypaść z oczodołu. Drugie, było ledwie widoczne spod zapuchniętej powieki. W miejscu, gdzie powinien znajdować się nos, ziała dziura, podobnie zresztą było z uszami. Usta demona były popękane, a z licznych ranek powoli sączyła się czarna posoka. Spomiędzy warg wystawały pożółkłe kły. Dodatkowo, cała czaszka po przeorana była większymi i mniejszymi ranami. Stwór rodem z najgorszych koszmarów, powoli uniósł dłoń do góry. Kakashi jednym susem odskoczył do tyłu, nie czekając, aż tamten zada cios. Demon jednak nie miał zamiaru go atakować, przynajmniej na razie… Podrapał się po łysej czaszce nie zwracając uwagi na to, iż szpony zostawiają na niej krwawe bruzdy.

- Jeszcze możesz wszystko naprawić – odezwał się chrapliwym głosem, powoli zbliżając się do mężczyzny. – Mogę o wszystkim zapomnieć, jeśli…

Odpowiedź Kakashiego była jednoznaczna. Demon szybkim ruchem zasłonił twarz – w ramię wbiły mu się shurikeny.

- Czy ty masz mnie za głupca? – głos szarowłosego był zimny i opanowany. – Powiedziałem, że nie wybaczę ci obrażania pamięci zmarłych.

Potwór wydał z siebie świszczący odgłos, który chyba miał być westchnięciem.

- Gratuluję, właśnie straciłeś swoją ostatnią szansę. Teraz zginiesz – warknął potwor, uginając nogi.

Hatake jednym ruchem poprawił opaskę, odsłaniając sharingan. Kopiujące Oko rozbłysło krwistą czerwienią.

- Na niewiele zda ci się ta zabawka, człowieczku. W tej części sfery moja moc jest największa! – demon błyskawicznym susem ruszył do przodu.

Nie zdążył jednak dotrzeć do szarowłosego. W połowie drogi nastąpił ogromny wybuch, którego siła odrzuciła daleko potwora. Kakashi w porę znalazł się w bezpiecznej odległości. Zamrugał, zaskoczony tym nagłym zwrotem akcji. Stwór również wydawał się być zdziwiony.

„Nie, on nie jest zaskoczony. On jest przerażony" – poprawił się w myślach Kakashi.

Zmrużył oczy czekając, aż opadnie pył, jaki wzbiła eksplozja. Po chwili ukazał mu się owinięty w szkarłatny płaszcz mężczyzna. Kruczoczarne włosy poprzeplatane rubinowymi pasemkami opadały na jego przystojną twarz. Nieznajomy rozpiął płaszcz, rzucając go niedbale na ziemię. Teraz dało się zauważyć wspaniałą zbroję, w jaką był odziany oraz bogato zdobioną katanę, przerzucaną przez jego plecy. Hatake osłupiał na widok płomiennowłosej kobiety w krótkim kimonie, przyciśniętej do boku nieznajomego. Nariko odsunęła się od mężczyzny, wyjmując zza pasa zwój. Nagryzła kciuk dopisując szybko krwią ostatnią pieczęć.

- Wybaczcie nam spóźnienie – odezwał się mężczyzna głębokim głosem. – Trochę się pogubiliśmy…

* * *

Yuuki powoli uniosła jedną powiekę. Nieznośne zawroty głowy, jakie towarzyszyły jej od wyjścia z lochów, w końcu ustąpiły. Kobieta ostrożnie przekręciła głowę. Jej spojrzenie padło na śpiącą na krześle, otuloną w koc błękitnowłosą dziewczynkę. Na twarzy szatynki pojawił się blady uśmiech. Przez cały ten czas czuła, jak Ayumi przesyła jej leczniczą chakrę, łagodząc w ten sposób skutki uboczne przesłuchania.

„Powinnam jej podziękować, kiedy się obudzi" – pomyślała, poprawiając się na posłaniu.

Wyraz ulgi zaraz zastąpiło posępne zamyślenie. Nie sądziła, że jej pierwszy pobyt na poziomie zero, będzie aż tak nieprzyjemny… Swoją drogą, nie przypuszczała, iż kiedykolwiek przekroczy jego progi. Wstęp do niego mieli jedynie radni oraz specjalna grupa shinobich, nazywana Niewymownymi, mająca za zadanie dbanie o lochy oraz ochronę ich tajemnic. Nazwa tego oddziału wzięła się od ślubów milczenia, jakie każdy z nich musiał złożyć, choć wśród Cieni krążyła również inna wersja, jakoby gwarancją ich milczenia, miało być wyrwanie języka. Jaka była prawda, tego nie wiedział nikt, ponieważ Niewymowni rzadko opuszczali swe stanowiska, a rekrutowano ich niezmiennie spośród tylko jednego klanu. Yuuki widywała ich parokrotnie i zawsze robili na niej ogromne wrażenie. Odziani od stóp do głów w czarne, luźne szaty osłaniające każdy skrawek ich ciała, za wyjątkiem twarzy. Te zasłonięte były przez żelazne maski, z wąskimi szparami do oddychania oraz okrągłymi otworami na oczy. Wszyscy Niewymowni, z którymi do czynienia miała młoda Yasukinyu, mieli atramentowoczarne oczy tak ciemne, iż wydawało się, że nie posiadają źrenic. Niemi strażnicy największych tajemnic Kage-gakure, sprawiali przerażające wrażenie… Do niedawna Yuuki sądziła, iż zajmują się jedynie ochroną sekretów poziomu zero. Teraz wiedziała, że „pomagają" również przy przesłuchaniach… Przez ciało kobiety przeszedł dreszcz, na wspomnienie dzisiejszego dnia. Wiedziała, iż po tym przeżyciu czeka ją wiele nieprzespanych nocy, wypełnionych koszmarami. Westchnęła cichutka, starając się bezszelestnie wstać z łózka. Na palcach wyszła z pokoju, delikatnie zamykając drzwi, by nie obudzić śpiącej Ayumi. Skoro nie mogła zasnąć, to równie dobrze mogła zająć się czymś pożytecznym, i trochę popracować. W domu panowała niczym niezmącona cisza – chłopaki spali w pokoju gościnnym, więc całą drogę do swojego gabinetu, kobieta pokonała bardzo ostrożnie. Oni także dziś dużo przeszli, nie chciała, więc zakłócać im odpoczynku.

„Dobrze, że przyniosłam wszystkie dokumenty do domu" – pomyślała wślizgując się do pomieszczenia.

Teraz mogła zająć się dalszymi badaniami. Usiadła przy biurku, sięgając po jedną z teczek, ułożonych w równiutkie stosiki. Zapaliła lampkę, i zabrała się do czytania…

* * *

W ręku Tsubasy pojawiła się katana. Nieznajomy mężczyzna sięgnął po własną broń, ani przez chwilę nie spuszczając wzroku z demona snu.

- Jak… Jak zdołaliście się wydostać? – wychrypiał potwór taksując ich spojrzeniem.

Kakashi w milczeniu spoglądał to na Nariko, to na jej towarzysza. On również był ciekaw jak tu się znaleźli, a przede wszystkim, kim był ten tajemniczy mężczyzna.

Płomiennowłosa prychnęła jak kotka, podrzucając lekko w dłoni katanę.

- Zamierzasz gadać, czy walczyć? – rzuciła chłodno w stronę demona.

- Nie doceniacie mnie! – warknął potwór, rzucając się do przodu.

Szybkim susem ruszył na przód, po czym… Zniknął z pola widzenia. Poruszał się z niesamowitą prędkością, jednak wciąż zbyt małą, by uciec przed wzrokiem sharingana. Hatake zablokował kunaiem cios prawej szponiastej dłoni, od razu przykucając by uniknąć drugiego ataku. Przed nim pojawiła się Nariko wraz ze swym przyjacielem. Szpony zazgrzytały w zderzeniu z ostrzami dwóch, skrzyżowanych katan. Demon ryknął, gdy ostrza przebiły jego stopy, unieruchamiając go w ten sposób. Kakashi dostrzegł w tym swoją szansę. Demon w tej sytuacji nie mógł wykonać uniku. W dłoni szarowłosego pojawiła się jego firmowa technika. Powietrze przeszył odgłos przypominający ćwierkanie ptaków.

- Osuńcie się! – krzyknął do dwójki towarzyszy Hatake.

Demon zawył z bólu, gdy shinobi Kage-gakure mocniej wbili miecze w podłoże. Dwójka odskoczyła na boki, schodząc z linii ataku.

- Chidori!

Elektryczny cios przeszył potwora na wylot. Demon wrzasnął przeraźliwie, prawie ogłuszając Kakashiego. Przez jego ciało przebiegły agoniczne drgawki – chwilę po tym, zawisł nieruchomo na wyciągniętej ręce Konoszanina.

„To koniec" – pomyślała Hatake, wyciągając rękę z truchła potwora.

Starał się ignorować towarzyszące temu zbliżone do mlaskania odgłosy. Ciało demona upadło bezwładnie, gdy tylko zniknęło oparcie w postaci dłoni szarowłosego.

- Wygląda na to, że więcej się nie podniesie – mruknął Kakashi, starając się w miarę możliwości oczyścić z czarnej posoki.

Odwrócił się na pięcie w stronę dwójki shinobich.

- Chyba musimy sobie kilka rzeczy wyjaśnić – zaczął, spoglądając spod zmrużonych powiek na odzianego w zbroję mężczyznę.

Nieznajomy w odpowiedzi uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Chyba tak. Smocza Damo, chcesz mówić, czy ja mam opowiadać?

Nariko skrzywiła się, słysząc nielubiane przezwisko.

- Bądź tak uprzejmy i przedstaw się naszemu towarzyszowi – odparła, podchodząc do zwłok demona.

- Taimatsumaru*, władca ognistych oni, do usług – demon skłonił się elegancko przed Hatake.

Kiedy podniósł na niego wzrok, w szkarłatnych oczach igrały figlarne ogniki.

- Wiem, że masz do naszej dwójki więcej, niż mnóstwo pytań, niestety muszą one zaczekać. Wolałbym rozmawiać w bardziej… przyjemnym miejscu – dodał obrzucając niechętnym spojrzeniem przestrzeń wokół siebie.

Tsubasa zdusiła w sobie podirytowane prychnięcie.

„Pozorant" – przemknęło jej przez głowę, kiedy nachylała się, by przyjrzeć się pokonanemu przeciwnikowi z bliska.

Chłodne, fiołkowe oczy zwęziły się w dwie szparki, gdy kobieta ich kątem wychwyciła jakiś ruch. Nachyliła się jeszcze bardziej, chcąc przyjrzeć się temu zjawisku. Tak bardzo była skoncentrowana na obserwowaniu ciała demona, iż do jej świadomości dochodziły jedynie strzępki z rozmowy mężczyzn.

- … po śmierci demona, rozbicie jego domeny nie powinno stanowić większego problemu…

Tsubasie wydawało się, iż „coś" wędruje pod skórą demona. Na jego ramieniu pojawiło się małe wybrzuszenie, które powoli zaczęło przesuwać się w stronę klatki piersiowej.

- … się stanie, jeśli zniszczymy iluzję?

Nariko jak zahipnotyzowana obserwowała, jak pod brunatną skórą pojawia się więcej zgrubień.

- … dusze powinny bez problemu powrócić do ciał. Nie jestem do końca pewien…

Nie zdążyła zareagować. W chwili, gdy powietrze przeszył ostrzegawczy okrzyk Kakashiego, z ciała demona eksplodowały w jej stronę czarne nicie, przypominające żyły. Odruchowo zasłoniła się kataną, zamykając oczy, by uchronić je przed bryzgającą krwią. Poczuła, jak coś chwyta ją w pasie, odciągając na bok. Jednocześnie usłyszała świst ostrza nad uchem.

- Jesteś cała? – pytanie zabrzmiało tuż nad jej głową.

Przytaknęła, ocierając twarz rękawem kimona. Z trudem otworzyła zlepione posoką powieki. Cała uwalona była czarną krwią, która oblała ją w chwili eksplozji. Uniosła do góry głowę. Jej spojrzenie spotkało się z wzrokiem Kakashiego. Szarowłosy ostrożnie postawił ją na ziemi.

- Wiedziałem. To byłoby zbyt proste – westchnął Taimatsumaru.

Demoniczny władca ognia stał z uniesioną kataną, skąpaną we krwi, osłaniając swych towarzyszy. Na ich oczach, pokonany potwór ulegał przeobrażeniu. Jego ciało wiło się i skręcało, jakby było wykonane z masy plastycznej. W końcu kształty poczęły się ujednolicać, formując w postać humanoida o wężowym ogonie.

- Zbyt długo przebywaliśmy w jego domenie. Zdążył pochłonąć wystarczającą ilość naszej chakry, potrzebnej do regeneracji i transformacji – zaczął wyjaśniać szkarłatnooki, wciąż stojąc tyłem do dwójki shinobi. – Dopóki ma energię, będzie się odradzał, z kolei nas każda spędzona tutaj minuta, kosztuje nasze zapasy chakry.

- Zgaduję, że masz jakiś plan – odezwała się Nariko.

- Musimy zniszczyć węzeł gromadzący chakrę. Tylko w ten sposób pozbędziemy się go na dobre, jednocześnie wydostając się z pułapki. Jest tylko jeden problem… - zaczął, nerwowo mierzwiąc sobie wolną dłonią włosy. – Nie wiem, w którym miejscu na jego ciele się znajduje…

- Cudownie – mruknęła pod nosem kobieta.

Nie mieli zbyt wiele czasu na rozmowy – demon prawie ukończył transformację. Nariko w pośpiechu starał się przypomnieć jakąś technikę, która pomogłaby im odszukać najsłabszy punkt ich przeciwnika. Z rozmyślania wyrwał ją Hatake.

- Ja się tym zajmę.

Płomiennowłosa zamrugała zaskoczona. Jej wzrok padł na Kopiujące Oko.

„No tak, z sharinganem może mu się udać…"

- Znajdę jego słaby punkt, przy okazji odwracając jego uwagę. Wy w tym czasie przygotujcie się do ataku.

Szkarłatnooki odwrócił się w jego stronę.

- Prosty, łatwy do zapamiętania plan, w którym wszystko może pójść nie tak. Podoba mi się – na jego twarzy pojawił się demoniczny uśmieszek.

- Do dzieła – Kakashi złożył dłonie w dobrze znany symbol. – Kage bushin no jutsu!

W chmurach dymu zaczęły pojawiać się kolejne cieniste klony. Po chwili wszystkie ruszyły jednocześnie na odrodzonego już potwora. Taimatsumaru jednym susem pojawił się u boku Nariko.

- No dobra, Smocza Damo, pora się wykazać – szepnął jej do ucha, ujmując lewą ręką jej prawą dłoń. – Nie zostało nam wiele chakry, tyle, co na jeden atak.

Tsubasa przytaknęła głową, dając znak, iż rozumie powagę sytuacji. Splotła ich palce, starając się maksymalnie skoncentrować. To, co zamierzali zrobić było skomplikowane, i wymagało od nich niemalże chirurgicznej precyzji. Dzięki temu jednak, wydostali się z wcześniejszej pułapki…

- Mamy, więc tylko jedną szansę. Jeśli któreś z nas się pomyli, bądź Hatake źle oznaczy punkt… - skrzywiła się na myśl, co w takim wypadku mogło ich czekać. – Cóż, będzie nie ciekawie.

- Dopilnujmy, więc, by nasza część poszła jak po maśle… - rzucił demon, odsłaniając w szerokim uśmiechu ostre kły.

* * *

Kakashi doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, iż nie może zawieść. Miał tylko jedną szansę na odnalezienie słabego punktu wroga i wiedział, że nie może się pomylić. Stanął przed w pełni przetransformowanym potworem, starając się zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę, dając w ten sposób Nariko i Taimatsumaru czas na przygotowanie. Stwór zasyczał wściekle, mierząc szarowłosego spojrzeniem żółtych tęczówek. Hatake wziął głęboki oddech.

„Zaczynajmy…"

- Kage bushin no jutsu!

W kłębach dymu pojawiło się pięć klonów. Wszystkie ruszyły jednocześnie do ataku, otaczając demona.

- Myślisz, że pokonasz mnie tymi tanimi sztuczkami? – zasyczał drwiąco potwór, uchylając się przed ciosami. – Zniszczę wszystkie kopie, a na samym końcu ciebie!

Stwór zamachnął się ogonem, przecinając na pół jednego klona, który próbował zajść go od tyłu. Zaraz jednak błyskawicznie zwiną się jak sprężyna, unikając ataku kolejnego klona. Dwa inne wykorzystując sytuację, szybko złożyły pieczęcie.

- Suiton: Daibakufu no jutsu!**

Podwójna fala uderzyła z ogromną siłą w demona. Potwór syknął zaskoczony, zaraz jednak wyrzucił na bok ręce, tworząc wokół siebie tarczę. Woda kipiała wściekle, uderzając raz po raz w barierę. Nie zdołała jej jednak przełamać. Demon wyszczerzył kły w grymasie, za pewne mającym być uśmiechem. Potężne jutsu nawet go nie zadrasnęło.

- To koniec! – wykrzyknął, przygotowując się do ataku.

- Masz rację, to koniec – usłyszał spokojny głos tuż za swoimi plecami.

Potwór z niedowierzaniem wpatrywał się, jak stojący nieco na uboczu, jego zdaniem, prawdziwy Kakashi, znika w kłębach dymu. Powoli obrócił głowę do tyłu. Za nim stał Hatake, jedną ręką trzymając się za rozcięty bok, zaś drugą trzymał w wodzie otaczającej potwora. Demon rozszerzył oczy z zaskoczenia.

- Więc ty…

- Od początku cię atakowałem – wszedł mu w słowo szarowłosy. – Z góry założyłeś, że będę trzymał się na uboczu, z dala od walki, kiedy tylko stworzyłem klony. W ten sposób wpadłeś w moją pułapkę.

Potwór zasyczał wściekle, próbując się wydostać z wodnego więzienia. Był na siebie zły, iż nie domyślił się, że wodne jutsu było jedynie zmyłką. Miały dostarczyć jedynie „materiału", do stworzenia jego więzienia. Otoczony barierą nie zwrócił uwagi na to, iż część wody zamiast go atakować, „opływa" swobodnie jego barierę. Demon nie zdawał sobie sprawy z jeszcze jednej rzeczy. Przez cały ten czas Kakashi miał tylko jeden cel – znaleźć jego slaby punkt. Od początku kierował atakami klonów tak, by zlokalizować najsłabiej chroniony punkt na ciele przeciwnika. Gdy demon zamachnął się ogonem, na jednego z cienistych klonów, Hatake zauważył, iż skóra na jego podbrzuszu jest cieńsza i nie okrywają ją twarde łuski. Było to jedyne nieosłonięte miejsce na jego ciele.

- Nariko! Celujcie w podbrzusze! – krzyknął w kierunku swych sprzymierzeńców.

Nie usłyszał ich odpowiedzi, gdyż potwór wydał z siebie mrożący krew w żyłach ryk wściekłości.

Kakashi zadrżał, gdy poczuł ogromną chakrę, jaką uwolnił przeciwnik, chcąc w ten sposób zniszczyć wodne więzienie. Hatake zacisnął zęby czując, jak coraz z większym trudem przychodzi mu utrzymanie jutsu. Nie zostało mu dużo czasu…

„Pośpieszcie się…"

* * *

Nariko i Taimatsumaru na okrzyk Kakashiego otworzyli jednocześnie oczy. Skupiona chakra utworzyła wokół nich czerwonawą aurę. Jednocześnie zaczęli składać pieczęcie – Tsubasa prawą, zaś mężczyzna lewą dłonią. Nie mogli się pomylić. Chwila wahania którejś z dwójki mogła kosztować ich zwycięstwo. Jednak te wszystkie wspólne lata treningów i walk zrobiły swoje. Byli idealnie synchronizowani. Nauczyli się sobie ufać, i w walce instynktownie szukali w sobie oparcia. Stanowili jedność. Więź, jaka ich łączyła była na tyle silna, że nie zdołało jej zakłócić nawet częściowe rozdzielenie dusz. Tych dwoje łączyło coś więcej, niż wspólny układ chakry. Byli przyjaciółmi. Byli nakama***…

Z dwóch gardeł wydobył się ten sam okrzyk:

- Katon: Goryuka no jutsu!****

W stronę zamkniętego w wodnym więzieniu demona, pomknęły gigantycznych rozmiarów dwa ogniste smoki, których rozwarte paszcze skierowane były w stronę podbrzusza potwora. Nariko i Taimatsumaru skupili się teraz na kierowaniu potężnym katonem. Mogli mieć jedynie nadzieję, że Hatake w porę usunął się z linii ognia…

* * *

Kakashi w ostatniej chwili, kiedy miał już pewność, że demon nie zdoła uchylić się przed atakiem, rozproszył jutsu, i jak najdalej uskoczył w bok. Na wszelki wypadek wykonał kolejne wodne jutsu, by odgrodzić się od żaru. Jak się okazało jego ostrożność się opłaciła – ognisty smok zahaczył skrzydłem o jego technikę, zamieniając z miejsca hektolitry cieczy w parę. Hatake wolał nie myśleć o tym, co by z niego zostało, gdyby to on tam stał… Nagle powietrze przeszył przeraźliwy, zwierzęcy wrzask bólu. Osłaniając oczy od sypiących się dookoła iskier, szarowłosy podniósł wzrok, oglądając skutki połączonego ataku swych sojuszników. A te, delikatnie mówiąc, były przerażające. Demon na jego oczach topił się, zamieniając w bezkształtną masę. Shinobi, nie mogąc odwrócić wzroku od tego makabrycznego widoku obserwował, jak od ciała potwora odpadają kolejne płaty mięsa, ukazując białe kości. Kiedy zaczęły prześwitywać wnętrzności Kakashi uznał, iż widział już wystarczająco dużo, by mieć koszmary przez kilka kolejnych nocy. Powoli zaczął iść w stronę kunoichi i jej demonicznego towarzysza. Rana w boku zaczęła dawać o sobie znać – piekła go także twarz oraz dłonie od żaru. Zacisnął zęby, przyśpieszając kroku.

- Wygląda na to, że mamy drania z głowy – rzucił Taimatsumaru, uśmiechając się szeroko.

On i Nariko wyglądali na wyczerpanych, lecz nie doznali żadnych poważnych obrażeń. Cała trójka w milczeniu przyglądała się na dogasające resztki ich przeciwnika. Hatake zamierzał spytać, jak wydostali się ze swojej pułapki, lecz w tym momencie grunt pod ich nogami zaczął się trząść. Świat wokół nich począł wirować w zastraszającym tempie, by następnie rozpłynąć się i zniknąć w jasnym rozbłysku…

* * *

Naruto siedział w kucki, opierając głowę na kolanach. Nerwowe oczekiwanie na przebudzenie dwójki jouninów dawało mu się we znaki. Co chwila zrywał się ze swojego miejsca i zaczynał chodzić po cmentarzu, nie mogąc znieść tej bezczynności. Za trzecim razem Sasuke odpuścił sobie upomnienie kolegi wiedząc, iż ten i tak go nie posłucha. Najspokojniej tę sytuację znosił Yasukinyu, który usiadł po turecku naprzeciwko nieprzytomnych shinobi, po czym zapadł w coś w rodzaju transu. Gennini starali się nie zakłócać jego medytacji. Naruto podniósł się, by ponownie rozpocząć swoją wędrówkę, lecz w tym momencie kątem oka wyłowił jakiś ruch. Sasuke również drgnął zauważając, jak dłoń jego mistrza powoli się zaciska.

- Nie ruszajcie go – głos Yoh uprzedził chłopców, którzy chcieli zbliżyć się do mężczyzny. – Nie mamy pewności, czy to on.

- Ale co pan… -zaczął oburzony Uzumaki, lecz staruszek ruchem dłoni nakazał mu milczenie.

Powoli wstał ze swojego miejsca, podchodząc do Hatake. Szarowłosy drgnął, po czym gwałtownie otworzył oczy, podrywając się do siadu. Jak się okazało, nie był to najlepszy pomysł, gdyż od razu dopadły go nudności i zawroty głowy.

- Spójrz na mnie – usłyszał stanowcze polecenie.

Powoli podniósł głowę – jego wzrok napotkał jasne, błękitne oczy, które wpatrywały się w niego czujnie. Przez chwilę miał wrażenie, jakby błękit tęczówek nabierał intensywności, lecz to uczucie zaraz minęło.

Yasukinyu odetchnął z ulgą.

- Jak się czujesz?

- Chyba jestem w jednym kawałku – mruknął Kakashi, ostrożnie dotykając boku.

Po ranie nie zostało ani śladu.

- Obrażenia fizyczne nie przeniosły się do „realnego" świata. Na twoim miejscu bardziej przejmowałbym się wyczerpaniem i utratą chakry – wtrącił staruszek, podchodząc do wciąż nieprzytomnej Nariko.

Hatake faktycznie czuł się tak, jakby coś wyssało z niego wszystkie siły, lecz dobrze przespana noc powinna mu pomóc. Bardziej niż swoim stanem zdrowia martwił się tym, czego dzięki pułapce demona się dowiedział… Nie był to jednak ani czas, ani tym bardziej miejsce do dłuższych rozmyślań.

- Kakashi-sensei! Kakashi-sensei, co się stało? Co was zaatakowało? Jak to pokonaliście? – wydarł mu się nad głową blondyn, jednocześnie oglądając go ze wszystkich stron, jakby do końca nie wierzył, że jego mistrz powrócił.

- Naruto, ciszej. Pobudziłbyś umarłych swoimi wrzaskami – mruknął szarowłosy, podnosząc się z ziemi.

Zauważył siedzącego nieopodal Sasuke.

- A gdzie Sakura? – spytał Uzumakiego, rozglądając się na boki.

- Została w obozie – wyjaśnił Uchiha.

- W takim wypadku opowiem wam wszystko na miejscu, żeby się dwa razy nie powtarzać – zarządził Hatake.

Szczerze powiedziawszy, po powrocie najchętniej padłby na posłanie i leżał tak ze trzy dni, ale wiedział, że dzieciaki nie dadzą mu w spokoju odpocząć, dopóki nie usłyszą całej historii. Ich uwagę przykuł cichy jęk. Wyglądało na to, że Tsubasa się budziła, jednak szybki rzut oka na Yoh dał do zrozumienia, iż coś z nią jest nie tak. Yasukinyu gestem przywołał Kakashiego do siebie, jednocześnie pokazując mu, by dał jakieś zajęcie genninom.

- Naruto, Sasuke – Hatake zwrócił się do młodych shinobi. – Zaczekajcie na nas przy wejściu na cmentarz.

- Ale… - zaczął Uzumaki, lecz szarowłosy zaraz mu przerwał.

- Już.

Coś w jego głosie sprawiło, iż obaj chłopcy bez dalszych protestów spełnili jego polecenie. Jounin zbliżył się do klęczącego przy Nariko staruszka.

- Czy zostaliście z Nariko przeniesieni do jednego miejsca? – spytał z miejsca Yasukinyu, chwytając mężczyznę za ramię.

Hatake zamrugał, zaskoczony zmianą postawy Yoh.

„Czyżby sytuacja była aż tak poważna?" – przemknęło mu przez głowę.

- Nie… - jounin chciał o coś spytać, lecz starszy mężczyzna wszedł mu w słowo.

- Na pytania przyjdzie czas później. Czy Nariko była sama?

- Nie, był z nią mężczyzna, Taimatsumaru.

Yasukinyu pokiwał głową w zamyśleniu.

- Więc nastąpiło rozszczepienie duszy. Pytanie tylko, na jakim stopniu… - wymruczał pod nosem. – Czy walczyli oboje, czy tylko jedno z nich?

- Oboje, każde za pomocą katany… Jednak pod koniec, w decydującym momencie, mieli wykonać wspólnie ostateczny atak. Na początku myślałem, że to były dwa jutsu tego samego typu, lecz wyglądało to tak, jakby wykonali je wspólnie… - zaczął wyjaśniać Kakashi, starając się sobie przypomnieć dokładnie każdy szczegół.

- Hmm, jeśli twoje przypuszczenia są słuszne, demon snu nie zdołał ich całkowicie od siebie oddzielić – powiedział po chwili Yoh, a w jego glosie znać było ulgę.

- Dlaczego w takim razie się nie budzi? – spytał szarowłosy, spoglądając na kobietę.

- W jej przypadku powrót z domeny demona jest nieco bardziej skomplikowany. Potrzebuje więcej czasu – wyjaśnił lakonicznie staruszek, wstając z klęczek. – Jednak nie możemy spędzić tu całej nocy. Należy przenieść Nariko do obozowiska. Poza tym, twoja podopieczna pewnie się o nas zamartwia. Nie należy ją dłużej trzymać w niepewności.

Yoh nadgryzł kciuk do krwi, wykonując pieczęć przywoływania. W kłębach dymu pojawił się duży, śnieżnobiały wilk.

- Zaniesiesz Nariko do obozu, dobrze? – Cień zwrócił się do zwierzęcia, głaszcząc jego głowę.

W odpowiedzi basior położył się przy boku kobiety, by łatwiej było umieścić ją na jego grzbiecie. Kakashi i Yasukinyu ostrożnie podnieśli Tsubasę.

- Ty również powinieneś go dosiąść – wtrącił Yoh, spoglądając na szarowłosego. – Jesteś wyczerpany walką, powinieneś odpocząć.

Hatake chciał zaprotestować, lecz w tym momencie zawroty głowy powróciły. Bez słowa wdrapał się na grzbiet wilka, wciągając na niego Tsubasę, którą usadowił przed sobą. Głowa kunoichi bezwładnie opadła na jego tors. Yoh poklepał wilka po boku. Zwierzę podniosło się powoli uważając, by nie zrzucić siedzących na nim ludzi. Yasukinyu poprowadził ich ku wyjściu z cmentarza, gdzie czekali Naruto i Sasuke…

* * *

Uniosła gwałtownie głowę, gdy do jej podświadomości przebiły się odgłosy kroków. Przetarła oczy wstając, i przeciągając zastałe mięśnie.

„Musiałam usnąć…" – pomyślała dziewczyna masując zdrętwiały kark. – „Cała ścierpłam."

Szybko obrzuciła wzrokiem obozowisko, wyrzucając sobie odpoczynek na warcie. Na szczęście, podczas jej drzemki nic się nie zmieniło. Zmarszczyła brwi, gdy przypomniała sobie o tajemniczym napastniku, jednak uznała go za senną marę. Zresztą nie miała zbyt dużo czasu do rozmyślań, gdyż do obozu zbliżali się właśnie jej towarzysze.

- Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! – krzyczał na powitanie Naruto, uśmiechając się szeroko. – Zobacz! Znaleźliśmy ich!

- Widzę, nie musisz robić tyle hałasu – mruknęła różowowłosa, łapiąc się za głowę.

Głos blondyna wywołał potworny ból, czuła się tak, jakby czaszka miała jej za chwilę eksplodować.

- Sakura-chan, dobrze się czujesz? – spytał troskliwie Uzumaki, przyglądając się bladej przyjaciółce.

- Tak, to tylko zmęczenie – Haruno posłała mu lekki uśmiech. – Sensei, nic ci się nie stało? – spytała Kakashiego, który zeskoczył z grzbietu wilka i ostrożnie ściągnął z niego płomiennowłosą kunoichi.

- Jak widać jestem w jednym kawałku – odpowiedział beztrosko Hatake, a dziewczyna mogłaby się założyć o to, że uśmiecha się pod maską.

Delikatnie wziął na ręce Tsubasę, która w dalszym ciągu nie dawała oznak życia. Mimo to, Yasukinyu nie wyglądał na zaniepokojonego jej stanem zapewniając, iż jutro będzie gotowa wyruszyć w dalszą drogę.

- Co jej się stało? – spytała cicho Sakura, wpatrując się w bladą twarz kobiety.

- To nic poważnego, musi tylko odpocząć – zapewnił ją Yoh, poklepując wilka po grzbiecie.

Zwierzę wymieniło z nim szybkie spojrzenie, po czym znikło w chmurze dymu. Staruszek wszedł do jednego z namiotów, przygotowując posłanie dla swojej podopiecznej. Hatake wniósł Nariko do środka, kładąc ją na kocu.

- Teraz pozostaje nam jedynie czekać – mruknął staruszek, siadając obok płomiennowłosej.

- Jeśli będzie pan czegoś potrzebował, proszę dać znać – powiedział szarowłosy, zanim wycofał się z namiotu.

Przed nim, czekała na niego trójka jego uczniów, spragniona opowieści o walce z demonem. Hatake westchnął z rezygnacją, siadając koło ogniska. Wiedział, że dopóki nie dowiedzą się wszystkiego, nie dadzą mu spokoju. Im szybciej zrelacjonuje im swoją niecodzienną przygodę, tym szybciej będzie mógł udać się na spoczynek.

- No dobrze, od czego by tu zacząć…

* * *

- Mój panie.

Wysoki, odziany na czarno mężczyzna odwrócił się na dźwięk głosu swego sługi. Postać podwładnego drżała, niczym powietrze w upalny dzień – również jego głos był zmieniony, zupełnie, jakby kilka osób mówiło naraz.

- Misja się powiodła. „Sonda" została z powodzeniem zaaplikowana.

- Bardzo dobrze – mężczyzna usiadł na bogato zdobionym krześle, przypominającym trochę tron. – Ci głupcy niczego nie podejrzewają…

- Ale mój panie – sługa nieśmiało przerwał jego wypowiedź. – Cienie już wdrążyły do życia procedury kodu zero, jeśli…

- Niczego nie osiągną – ostrzeżenie zbył lekceważącym ruchem ręki. – Osoba, która mogłaby nas zdemaskować, znajduje się poza granicami Kage-gakure, i twoja już w tym głowa, by jej noga nigdy więcej nie przekroczyła progu wioski.

- Jaki są twoje dalsze rozkazy?

- Trzymaj się planu. Póki wszystkie części układanki nie będą na swoim miejscu, musimy pozostać w ukryciu – mężczyzna wyjął z kieszeni miniaturową klepsydrę na złotym łańcuszku, i zaczął się nią bawić, obracając przedmiot w palcach. – Mamy mapę, lecz bez dziewczyny jest ona bezużyteczna – chłodne tęczówki, jedna błękitna, druga piwna, patrzyły na klęczącego wciąż sługę. – Przyprowadzisz do mnie dziewczynę, kiedy Rada zakończy przesłuchania.

Sługa skinął głową na znak, iż rozumie.

- Chcę mieć ją żywą i nienaruszoną. Zrozumiano?

- Tak, mój panie…

* * *

* Taimatsumaru – w mitologii japońskiej tengu w otoczeniu demonów ognia

**Daibakufu no jutsu – Technika Wielkiego Wodospadu

***nakama – w języku japońskim oznacza bardzo bliskiego przyjaciela, kogoś, kogo wręcz uważamy za rodzinę. Ciężko znaleźć dobry odpowiednik tego słowa w języku polskim.

****Goryuka no jutsu – Technika Ogromnego Smoczego Ognia


End file.
